Forever Gone
by WillowDamon17
Summary: "He should have waited for me to wake up! I wanted to say goodbye to him!" Tears ran down my cheeks and Miles embraced me. I will never be the same without him. I know he's forever lost, forever gone. I can't decide between Tristan, Edward...and Damon.
1. News

**This is a Vampire Diaries fic, so there will be a tiny bit of VD in here :o) One of the characters will be in this book. Completely new characters. It has the same type of idea with it. Below is the summary. **

**Synopsis: Lexi Strom has lived her life in luxury. She thought she was going to end up with Tristan forever, but he left. She knew he wouldn't come back. That was until his older brother, Edward, came. Lexi will always love Tristan, but can this charming, dark, brother of his win her heart?**

**Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews would be awesome! I have no idea if I should continue so reviews would give me an idea if I should or not!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: News  
Songs: _Re-Education (Through Labor)_ by Rise Against**

I sat down on the terrace of the mansion where the party was being held. Tristan sat down beside me and I looked at him. He looked at his hands and I was confused.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" I looked at my own hands.

"Lexi, I love you so much," Tristan kissed me before continuing, "but I have to leave."

"What are you talking about? You can't leave!" I stood up and Tristan was getting frustrated.

"It's something I have to do, love. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I'll think about you every single day while I'm away," Tristan promised, standing up and standing inches away from me.

"I don't you don't want you to go, though," I argued.

"I don't have a choice." Tristan took my hand and kissed it.

"When are you leaving?" I pulled my hand back.

"In two days time I'll be away from here," Tristan said with a heavy heart.

"Then we have two days to say goodbye," I said, looking on the bright side.

"Lexi, you don't need to worry about it right now. Let's dance. I know it will take your mind off things," Tristan suggested and led Lexi to the ballroom.

The dance was over and Tristan guided Lexi outside where Lexi's two older brothers, Miles and Roz, were waiting. Miles opened the door to the limo for me and as soon as I got in, Roz scooted in next to me, giving me a grin.

"How was your night with Tristan?" Roz always liked to tease me.

"It was a night to remember," I shrugged.

"Well, he's coming overt tomorrow so that he can spend time with you before…well, you know." Roz didn't want to make me cry and I admired him for it.

"I can't believe this is happening. He's leaving." I was in a state of shock.

"We're moving to Oregon, Lex. We're moving in a week. Didn't mom tell you?" Roz's voice was quiet.

I shook my head.

"Well, now you know." Roz sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

We got back home and I went up the staircase to my room. I dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and fell onto my bed. Before I knew it, I was drifting into a deep sleep. I had a dream, though. Tristan and I were sitting in a garden. I picked a lily and Tristan was playing with my hair as I laid my head in his lap. I looked up at him and suddenly, it was a different face. This person had black hair instead of Tristan's brown and he had icy blue eyes, unlike Tristan's hazel. This guy kissed my forehead lightly and I suddenly jerked awake. Tristan was at my side. The sun was shining through my curtains and I sighed heavily.

"Are you alright? You were tossing and turning in you sleep," Tristan explained.

"I just had a bad dream is all," I said with a simple shrug.

"We have a big day today. Get dressed and meet me in the living room." Tristan got up from my bed and walked out of my room after kissing my cheek.

I got dressed in a hurry and as soon as I came down the stairs, Tristan was waiting for me by the door. Roz and Miles were in the family room, watching sports and they had no idea I would be gone.

"I told Miles and your mom that I wanted to take you out today," Tristan explained.

"Okay." I smiled and followed Tristan to his car.

Tristan drove me everywhere. When we finally stopped, it was in the park. Tristan guided me to a stone bench and we were in a garden area. I had a bad feeling, but as Tristan and I sat down, he sighed.

"What now?" I was worried and upset at the same time.

"I have to tell you something. I don't want you to worry too much or be afraid," Tristan said.

"Go on," I urged.

"Lex, I'm a vampire," Tristan stated.

"That's funny, but you're being serious, aren't you?" I looked at Tristan and he nodded.

"I didn't think I should tell you. I knew I had to as soon as I discovered I was leaving. Are you alright with that?" Tristan was trying to meet my gaze.

"I don't care who or what you are. I still love you, Tristan," I announced.

"I'll love you forever," Tristan whispered and kissed me.

The next day was soon spent and over. Tristan sat with me while I tried to go to sleep. I tried to stay up, but my eyes got heavier and I drifted off into a deep sleep. I had another dream again. This time, the guy and Tristan were arguing, pointing to me, and growling at each other. The guy took my hand and guided me away from Tristan while Tristan watched us walk away from him.

I woke up in a state of panic. When I looked over, Tristan wasn't there. I got up and Miles opened my door. He looked unhappy.

"Tristan left early this morning. He didn't want to wake you, but he told me to tell you that he'll be back as soon as he can," Miles informed me.

"He should have waited for me to wake up! I wanted to say goodbye to him!" Tears ran down my cheeks and Miles embraced me.

**

* * *

**


	2. A Year Later

**This chapter is extremely long. You might want to take a break as you read. Anyway, this is a whole day. I usually don't write about one day where it takes up six pages, but there's a ton of information to get across. This is where we meet DAMON!!!!! I was so happy to be able to write his parts.  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews...um...well they would be greatly appreciated! :o) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Year Later  
Songs: _Remedy_by Seether, _Barracuda_ by Heart, _Jump _by Flo Rida**

That was a year ago. Oregon isn't a bad place, but I hardly see any sun. That's what bothers me most. I remember Tristan's face clearly, but then I remember that guy. I'm always wondering when he'll show up in my life. It does seem like he knows Tristan, but I'm not sure.

It's another day of school. Miles and Roz were waiting downstairs for me and I quickly got ready. As soon as I came down the steps, Roz towed me outside and into the car. The drive to the school was short because it was only down the road a little bit. As soon as Miles parked, I walked into the building and bumped into someone. All my books fell and they helped me pick them up. I realized I was looking into icy blue eyes. It was that_ guy_from my dream! He grinned at me and I swallowed hard, extremely nervous. I was twirling my blonde hair in my hand and my emerald eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm Edward Worthington," The guy held out his hand.

"Lexi Strom," I said and shook the guy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexi," Edward said.

"Likewise, Edward," I said, grinning.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you around." Edward sounded hopeful.

"Of course you will." I wanted to see more of him too.

I got to class and when I sat down, I looked at the door. Edward was walking in with another guy. He looked extremely similar to Edward. My gaze was downcast, looking at my book for Physics and when I looked up again Edward and his friend were standing in front of me.

"We have Physics together!" Edward sounded excited.

"Yeah." I was staring at Edward's friend.

"Lexi Strom, this is Damon Salvatore. He's a friend of mine," Edward explained.

I did the guy nod, lifting my chin up in one fluid motion and then bringing it back down. I then cocked my neck to each side, trying to crack it. Damon Salvatore continued looking at me. I looked down and caught a glimpse of his right hand. On his middle finger was a ring set in lapis lazuli. I had read about those gemstones in some book of mine and as soon as Damon noticed I was looking at his ring, he looked at me and hid the ring behind his left hand. Edward towed Damon away and they sat at the lab station behind me. A girl dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a skull on it sat next to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Damon was looking at me _again_. Edward was whispering to him and Damon didn't even look at him. I turned around and the girl who I was sitting next to and she was cutting her wrists. I made a mental note, _don't let her use the scalpel or anything sharp._

The bell rang and class began. Our teacher was a young woman and the guys in the class were whispering about how hot she looked. They compared her to Megan Fox and Natalie Portman. She had us tell her our names. Then, she wrote down who was sitting where. I was stuck with the emo girl. All I wanted was to be able to sit next to Edward. He made me think of Tristan.

"Now, I'd like to start with chapter 8. The earlier chapters are only review, so please open your books and start copying the notes," The teacher, Ms. Talia, announced and everyone opened their notebooks.

When I opened my notebook I looked at the first page and saw a heart with the letters, 'L.S' and 'T.W'. I was confused for a second and then I remembered Tristan's last name. It was Worthington. Wait a minute! Edward's last name is the same thing! I reminded myself to ask him after class.

We took notes on all kinds of things and Ms. Talia had to erase some things from the board to get all the information written up. I played with the key around my neck, hanging from a sky blue ribbon as I took the notes and when Ms. Talia walked to the back of the classroom, I looked back at him and caught Damon still staring. As soon as the bell rang, I picked up my books and turned to look at Damon and Edward.

"She has no idea how to teach," I commented.

Both guys nodded.

"Edward, do you have a brother…particularly named Tristan?" I held my books tightly against my chest.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen in such a long time," Edward shrugged.

"Oh," I said in a disappointed tone.

"You're Lex, aren't you? I've read so much about you in Tristan's journal." Edward was chuckling.

"Tristan keeps a journal?" I was a bit concerned.

"He does it a lot. He has this power that lets him write without doing anything. Whatever's in his head he'll write down in the book that he calls his journal," Edward explained.

"That's neat," I said, playing with my necklace again.

"I have to get to History and it's all the way at the other end of the building. I'll see you guys later." Edward got Damon to guy-nod and after Edward left, I was walking down the hall with Damon.

Damon was wearing a black leather jacket, black shoes, black shirt and black jeans. Everything about him read 'black', though.

"You have two older brothers, correct?" Damon's voice came as a shock to me. It was dark and…somehow hot.

"Yeah; my older brothers are seniors this year. They're almost a year apart," I shrugged.

"I have a younger brother myself. He's in Virginia," Damon commented, not sounding very pleased with his brother.

"Why do you hate him?" I was just trying to understand Damon.

"What gives you the idea I hate him?" Damon wore a mask, but I could tell he was in a state on panic. At the moment, he looked amused.

"Your tone of voice gave it away. Besides, I'm pretty good at reading people's emotions." I looked down at my books and walked a bit faster than Damon.

I reached my classroom and Damon stood in front of me by the door.

"Tristan really liked you. I've only met him once, but he explained that he was reluctant to leave." Damon had his hand on a locker and I felt like I was trapped.

"Well, I should get going. I don't want to get a bad seat," I said and turned into the classroom.

"You forget we have this class together too." Damon was right next to me as I picked an empty desk. Damon sat down to my right, next to the wall.

"Are you stalking me or something? First, you stare at me through the whole class period in Physics, now you're sitting right next to me in English. What is your problem?" I was getting irritated.

"Edward asked me to watch you." Damon's facial expression was blank.

"Why would he ask that?" I had no idea Edward was ask Damon to do something for him about _me_.

"He just wants me to check you out, to be honest." Damon shrugged and looked at the teacher who stepped into the room.

The teacher, Mr. Veers, was ancient. Damon was smiling to himself the whole time and I was trying to pay attention. When Mr. Veers gave us assigned seats at the end of class, I was put in the same spot and so was Damon.

As soon as class was over, I ran out of the classroom and yet Damon was standing next to me. I continued down the hall and when I stopped, Damon was still at my side.

"I have to go to phys ed. What's your next class?" I was curious and I prayed he didn't have this class with me.

"I'm not one for sports. I have French, but I will surely see you later." Damon grinned and I thought for a second.

"I have Volleyball after school! I totally forgot, but I have time to run home and get all my stuff, then come back." My mood wasn't as positive, but I was glad I could get Damon off my back.

"Goodbye, then." Damn walked away and I smiled to myself. I had finally been able to get rid of Damon.

After school was over, I jumped into Miles' car and raced into the house to find my things. I got dressed in my room and flew out of the house, getting into my car and driving to my school. I ran into the building and I was pretty early.

Our coach, Coach Nora, gathered us together as soon as everyone got there. Cassidy Sanchez ran through the warm-ups as team captain and as soon as we finished stretching, we went into hitting lines. I accidentally hit someone in the face, causing a nosebleed and after hitting we went off to work with the coaches individually. I was working on DS, trying to dig. I acquired many new bruises on my legs and knees. By the time the two and a half hours were up I was dead tired. As I was getting my stuff together, I noticed two people standing against the wall. **A/N: DS is Defensive Specialist. That person is in the back of the court, always trying to get the ball when someone hits it over the net. **

"Why are you two here?" I slung my bag over my shoulder and gazed at the two.

"Girls in spandex, what can we say?" Edward shrugged and Damon's face was stolid.

"You're so perverted, Edward." I punched Edward in the arm and started to walk out of the building.

"Lucky for you, Miles invited us over," Edward informed me.

"When did you meet my brother?" I was confused.

"Let's see…we had History together." Edward grinned.

"Do you guys need a ride?" I had my keys in hand.

"You're the one needing a ride. Roz and Miles came by the school and took your car home. They wanted Damon and me to drive you home." Edward handed car keys to Damon.

"I finally get to drive my car!" Damon was excited and I was still bewildered.

Damon led me outside and he unlocked a Ferrari! I had never seen one of those things up close before. Edward opened the door for me to get in and as soon as I hopped in, I leaned back in the seat and smiled, closing my eyes. The last thing I saw was Damon looking at me in the mirror.

"_I like her, Edward. She's no Elena, but I like her."_ It was Damon's voice.

"_Damon, you can't get involved with her. Tristan is coming back and I don't want him to get pissed off about this, but…it would be amusing to see him pissed. This is tough. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. You can have your fun, but you can't hurt her. I like her too."_ Edward's voice was calm and collected.

"_Tristan doesn't deserve this beauty. I think she's only suited for one of us."_ Damon's voice was like venom as I listened intently.

"_And what would you do; turn her into one of us? She's too smart to fall for any tricks of yours. Maybe one of us can court her or something of that kind,"_ Edward suggested.

"_That ruins the fun,"_ Damon pouted.

"_Too bad; you just have to deal with it. If Tristan comes to find her once again we'll just act as if nothing happened. I can't say the same for Lexi, but at least he'll think we had nothing to do with it,"_ Edward explained and I swore I could see him shrugging through my eyelids.

Damon pulled up to my house and Edward called my name. My eyes fluttered open and I grabbed my things. I led the guys into the house, but they stopped in their tracks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" After hearing their conversation, I knew I had to be careful around them.

"You have to invite us in," Edward pointed out.

"Oh, right. Yes, Edward and Damon can come in." I opened the door and Damon's hand hit mine as he held the door open. I was freaked out for a second and I saw amusement on Damon's face. That was what was behind the mask as well.

I slipped through the door and ran up the steps. Roz was in the bathroom, looking through some drawers I grabbed his shirt and kicked him out, grabbing a towel and washcloth on the way.

"Lexi kicked me out of the bathroom!" Roz was hammering his fists against the door and I heard people come up the steps.

"You can get what you need later. Lexi is pretty gross from sliding all over the floor," Miles explained.

"Is that what Volleyball is about; sliding on the floor?" Edward sounded interested.

"No, it's not!" I was yelling and I knew the guys could hear me. Damon chuckled and I thought it strange that I knew it was him and that I could hear him.

As soon as I finished in the shower, I got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Because I was bored, I went down to the family room and sat on the couch. All the guys were in the kitchen. For a second, I looked at my skinned knees and the bruises surrounding my legs and then shrugged. I was good at digging for the ball. Damon and Edward came into the family room and watched the movie I had on. It was _The Lost Boys_ which was a pretty funny movie in my personal opinion. Edward sat in the chair beside the couch I was lying in and Damon was leaning against the wall, still staring at me.

I sat up, stretching and when I sat back Damon was looking at my knees. That caught Edward's attention as well.

"What happened to you?" Edward was kneeling down before me, holding my left leg in his hands.

"It was from today. My kneepads weren't high enough and I slid trying to get the ball as we were running a drill." I shrugged and Edward grabbed my right leg.

"That's a huge bruise. Is that with your kneepads on as well?" Edward looked up at me.

"Yeah, I rolled over and the kneepads weren't enough." I didn't even know why I was explaining this to him, but it got Miles on the edge. Edward was still holding my leg and Miles cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay for dinner?" Miles sounded disappointed, but I knew he wasn't.

"We have to get back home. It was nice to spend time over here. Thanks again for the invite," Edward said.

"Thanks for coming." Miles was smiling, but before Edward left Edward bowed his head slightly and Damon looked at me one last time before walking out the door.

As soon as the two plotting, devious, vampiric bastards were gone, Miles sat down on the couch next to me and sighed.

"There's something about those two I just don't like and I just realized it." Miles was shaking his head.

"Was it before or after you Edward holding my leg?" I needed to make Miles laugh.

"No, it was as soon as we went up the steps to tell Roz to stop banging on the door. Edward and Damon have a thing for you, though. I could see it when they looked at you," Miles commented.

"Edward is Tristan's older brother, you know. They both look the exact opposite of each other. Edward and Damon, on the other hand, look extremely similar to each other," I informed Miles.

"Let's just hope Tristan doesn't come back and catches you with either of those guys. They just read 'bad' all over. I don't want you to get mixed up with them, Lexi," Miles explained.

"I know they're bad. It's just a matter of time before Tristan comes back and…I can move on with my life that's meant to be with him." I sounded hopeful.

"I wouldn't count on him coming back, Lexi. He's been gone for a little more than a year. I don't think he'd plan on coming back." Miles was doubtful.

"You're so full of it. When are mom and dad getting home from work?" I changed subject as I stood up from the couch.

"What time is it?" Miles couldn't see the clock.

"It's five," I said, looking at my phone.

"They should be here by now," Miles mused aloud.

* * *

**What do you think of it so far???? I hope I did Damon justice. Edward and Damon...they have so much in common it's insane :o) **

* * *


	3. Dangers

**Hiya! It took me forever to get this chapter up. I hope you like it cause it took me forever, but yeah :o)  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dangers  
Songs: _Running up that Hill_ by Placebo, _So Cold_ by Breaking Benjamin**

It was nine. Miles, Roz and I were seriously worried. There was a sudden knock at the door that made me jump and Miles stood up to get it. When he opened it, it was Edward. Behind him, the police were pulling up. I looked at Edward and he sighed.

"I heard it on the news just a second ago." Edward walked inside and stood next to the steps.

The police came up and explained that our parents were dead. Their car had run off the highway and into a ditch. I started crying and Roz was comforting me. Edward came over to my side and started rubbing my back. I was going to start to laugh, but I knew it would inappropriate. Miles pulled Edward away and they were talking in the kitchen.

"Lex, you should go up to your room and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day." Roz knew it and so did I.

"I have to go to school. I really need to not think about this," I explained.

"I guess I could let you. Miles will be here all day…dealing with stuff. I think it might be good for you to be away from all of it." Roz was grinning.

I walked up to my room and when I shut the door, someone was sitting in the chair in the corner.

"How in the hell did you get up here?" I was still wiping tears away.

"Edward told me what happened. I'm sorry." He was looking at his hands.

"Well…never mind. You should leave. Miles doesn't want you here. He doesn't even want Edward here. You both are a bad influence on me," I explained.

"We're a bad influence? Your brother has no influence on you. Edward and I are the ones who are watching out for you at school." He stood up from the chair.

"Damon, get out. I don't want to ask you again." I was being totally serious.

"I know you want me to stay." Damon was teasing.

"No, I want you to leave so I can go to sleep. And besides, how did you get in my room? I didn't invite you in." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You invited me in earlier today. That means I can come in whenever I like now." Damon seemed pretty happy about that.

"I guess I have to lock my window and doors then, eh?" I was smiling a bit and Damon was amused.

"Then I think I'll be going if you don't need anything." Damon stood with his back facing the window.

"Why would you think I need anything from you?" I was confused because I knew Damon wouldn't say something that lightly.

"It's all for Edward, I assure you." Damon bowed his head and I sighed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, I got ready for school and Edward and Damon were sitting in the family room.

"Is this your new home now or something?" I was irritated, especially in the morning.

"We thought we'd come over earlier." Edward shrugged.

"But why are you here in the first place?" I was dead set on finding out why the guys were here.

"We're taking you to school with us," Damon informed me.

"That's not going to work," I doubted and stormed into the kitchen where Miles was making a lot of phone calls. Since Miles was 18 it was legal for him to live alone and take care of Roz and me.

"Thanks so much for your condolences. Bye," Miles said, talking through the phone.

"Miles, what the hell are those two doing in the family room?" I was pointing to Damon and Edward.

"Lex, I don't want you to drive today. It's bad enough that mom and dad died in a car crash last night, so I don't want you to die either. I trust Edward and Damon for some reason." Miles was looking down at papers he was filling out.

"Yesterday you told me that you didn't want me around them!" I was so upset.

"Things have changed." Miles was still looking at the papers.

"Then I'm not going to school today!" I ran into the living room.

"Yes, you are!" Miles was getting annoyed.

I started to play the piano as I sat there. Opus 23 was the perfect song to set the mood. Roz came in and sat next to me and we each played a part. We both took lessons from our dad and we were playing in his honor.

"You should really play a song at the funeral," Roz insisted.

"I might, but then again it might make me cry," I said with a chuckle.

"We're leaving for school now," Edward informed me as I stood up from the piano.

I got out of Damon's car and all eyes were on me. Edward walked slowly behind me and Damon was to my left. It felt extremely awkward and as soon as I entered my first class, Physics, and that emo girl was still there. Damon walked up to Ms. Talia and I rested my head on my folded arms that were sitting on the desk. When Damon came back, he stood in front of me. I looked up and sat up straight.

"You're sitting next to Edward. Move," Damon instructed.

I stood up and walked to the lab station where Edward was sitting. When I sat down, Edward gave me a smile and I grinned. Ms. Talia went on with the lesson and after she talked for half the class, we watched a boring video. I drummed my fingers on my Physics book and Edward suddenly grabbed them. He held my hand for a while, but as soon as the lights went on, Edward let go of my hand and he met eyes with Damon. Damon looked angry, but his facial expression was once again of amusement.

I bolted out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang and Damon caught up to me. He didn't say a word. We entered Mr. Veers' classroom and took our normal seats, still without a word. I expected Damon to talk about something. Mr. Veers started talking and a few minutes into the class, the lights went off. We were watching Romeo and Juliet. I heard a chuckle from Damon and I watched the screen. Damon didn't seem to want to talk to me today.

After English, Damon walked out of the room without saying a word, once again. I made my way to phys ed and it was boring. After phys ed, I walked onto the Volleyball court and I started to practice. Coach Nora gathered us up and told us that we had to work on serves. I was working on my jump serve when I landed in a weird position. It was pure agony when I moved my leg. Coach Nora ran over to me and when she reached me, I blacked out. I couldn't see anything and I felt happy. There were sharps pains at my neck, probably from straining it, and my leg was killing me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I fluttered my eyes opened and I expected to be in a hospital bed or my own bed. But, I had no idea where I was. When I sat up my leg felt fine. The door suddenly opened and Damon was standing there.

"Where am I?" I didn't take my eyes off Damon.

"This is where Edward and I are staying. You're not leaving until you're back to normal," Damon told me.

"What happened?" I felt like someone who had lost their memory.

"To tell you the truth, I knew that you had broken something so I ran into the gym and saw your coach knelt down beside you. By then you were blacked out. I persuaded her to let me take you to the hospital and she agreed. Instead of taking you to the hospital, I took you back here. Your brothers think you're staying over with a friend for a few days," Damon explained.

"Why do I feel fine, then? I should still be in pain," I pointed out.

"I gave you some of my blood," Damon admitted.

"Why the hell did you do that? You could have just taken me to the hospital!" I was very angry.

"This was faster. When you went back home, you would be fine," Damon explained.

"Where's Edward?" I sat up in the bed and Damon sighed.

"He's gone for the rest of the week." Damon smiled.

"You planned it, didn't you?" I thought I was catching on.

"Conveniently, Edward was leaving to go find Tristan. During Physics today…I saw him holding your hand. It's childish, but I didn't like that." Damon bowed his head.

"You're jealous," I murmured.

"It's possible," Damon shrugged.

"You do care. You care so much that you want me to be a vampire, like you." I was smiling.

"Not yet. You can't be a vampire until I deal with your brothers and the Worthington brothers," Damon explained.

I looked at Damon and he sighed, leaving the room. I didn't want Damon to leave, but he did. My eyes closed and I slipped into a relaxed sleep. When I woke up again, I sat at the edge of the bed and decided to go explore this house. It seemed interesting enough, but first I wanted to check this room out. There were a few books of poetry in here, along with school books, but there wasn't something that spiked my interest. When I reached the door, I heard voices. I ran back into the bed and pulled the covers over myself. I got my breathing back to normal and the door opened.

"How long has she been here?" The voice sounded extremely familiar.

"I brought her here a few hours ago. She's fine now, but I want her to stay just in case," Damon's voice said.

"Damon, what did you do? I know you, not well enough, but I do know you. When is she going to wake up?" I thought it was Miles.

"Relax, Tristan. She's probably listening to us right now," Damon's voice said again.

"Angel, can you hear me?" A hand was at my cheek and I opened my eyes slowly.

I looked up to see Tristan. He smiled and I felt tears in my eyes. Damon stood in the background and watched me, like he always did.

"I thought you'd never come back! Miles tried to talk me out of thinking about you, but I never forgot!" I hugged Tristan so hard.

"I'm here now. I was thinking about taking you back with me," Tristan explained.

"Where would that be?" My voice was tired.

"I'm not sure yet. I have an apartment in California. Maybe we could go there for a while," Tristan suggested.

"That would be nice," I agreed, closing my eyes.

"I have to leave now, but I'll be back in about a week. I love you," Tristan said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too," I sighed as I drifted off into sleep again.

The curtains were drawn and I woke to complete darkness. For the first time I had been here I noticed that I had my spandex on with a tank top. Searching around, I found my things from school. I put my Volleyball jacket on and opened the door. I walked down the hall for a bit until I reached what seemed like a family room. Damon was lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tristan left already?" I had to ask it.

"He won't be back for a while," Damon commented as he sat up.

"When can I go home?" I folded my arms across my chest and gazed at Damon.

"I think you can leave tomorrow." Damon looked behind himself and then met my gaze.

"You should go out. I can see that you're dying of thirst and it doesn't help when I'm standing right here," I figured and started to turn.

"No, I don't have to go. If I do take your blood that means you might have a chance of becoming a vampire. You already have my blood. I don't want to risk it right now," Damon said.

"Then you have to go out and find blood. It's either me or you leave," I argued.

"Fine," Damon sighed and walked closer to me.

Damon bit me and I didn't feel a thing. It was a strange feeling, though.

_You're not resisting is why._

_What if I become a vampire?_

_We'll leave and Tristan and Edward won't be able to find us._

_Whose room was I staying in?_

_Mine._

Damon withdrew and smiled at me. I yawned and Damon just grinned.

"You should get some rest," Damon insisted and helped me back to his room.

I was sleeping peacefully. It was until when my dream hit that I was at peace. My dream was strange.

_People were screaming and I was running around, trying to find someone…anyone who looked familiar. As soon as I walked far enough, I stopped. Three vampires were standing at the center of the town. Two were covered in blood and one was standing with no shirt on and their arms across their chest. I started to walk toward them, but I heard a yell. It sounded like Roz. I turned around and saw Roz. He was bleeding uncontrollably and one of the vampires chuckled._

_"I told you I'd get them out of the way, Lexi," A bloody vampire said._

_"How could you kill my brothers, Damon?" I knelt down next to Roz._

_"We need to feed, Lexi. That's the only way we can survive," Damon said._

_"You three aren't like this!" I looked at all of them._

_"Tristan isn't one for killing. He's the one who would rather drink the blood of squirrels. It's pathetic," Edward explained._

_"Edward, Damon, you two aren't like this," I argued._

_"You don't see us like this is the real world. This is how we are when you aren't around," Edward said._

_"How could you do this?" I was still amazed._

_"It's easy; we love to hunt humans," Damon announced._

_"But you two aren't evil! I know you aren't!" I was trying to understand._

_"You have us all wrong, Lexi. We're vampires and we like being evil," Edward commented._

My dream woke me. I was breathing hard and I expected Damon to be in the room, but he wasn't. Edward was sitting in a chair by the window. He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Edward was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I just had a bad dream. It was nothing." I didn't want to tell anyone what I had seen.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were about to die," Edward said.

"I'm fine, really. Where's Damon? I thought he said you were gone for a while." I looked at the door.

"I found Tristan and came back. Damon had to step outside. He was hungry, even though he looked as if he just fed," Edward figured.

"Is it morning yet?" I stretched and Edward chuckled.

"It's the middle of the night-well, early morning," Edward pointed out.

"I think I'm not tired anymore," I said, getting up from the bed.

I walked into the family room and Damon was sitting there, examining his ring. Edward was standing behind me and when I wouldn't move, he pushed me forward. The light was barely shining through the curtains and Damon just looked at me as I watched Edward in the kitchen.

"Your things for school are in Damon's room. Damon got some clothes from your house and they're in his room as well. You should change before we leave in about a few hours," Edward suggested.

I stood in the family room for a few seconds before turning and going into Damon's room. As I finished getting dressed, I gathered my stuff together and Damon came in. I looked at him and sighed.

"I would stay here if I could," I commented.

"Alas, we have school." Damon picked something up from a table and examined it as he spoke.

"Sadly," I remarked.

* * *

**Yup, Damon's got a thing for Lexi :o)  
Reviews would be terrific! **

* * *


	4. More Trouble

**It did take a bit longer than I thought to write this. But...it's pretty darn long.  
****I think the next chapter might be a bit longer because I have some action planned :o)  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: If you love Damon as much as I do vote for him on my poll! (if you haven't voted yet!) He only has 1 vote and I'm depressed :o( Edward Cullen is among the choices too and you can vote more than once! So go vote! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Trouble  
Songs: _Read My Mind_ by The Killers, _Falling out of Trees_ by Barcelona, _Miss Murder_ by AFI**

When I got home, Miles hugged me.

"Why did Damon bring you home?" Miles was confused.

"Well, my car's at the school and Edward is driving it back here. They insisted. Naomi…um…picked me up right after school, so I didn't have time to get my car," I lied.

"When will Edward be bringing your car back?" Miles was concerned about my car.

"I think he's going to be here in a little bit." I looked out the window and saw Edward driving up the road in my car, followed by Damon in his Ferrari.

Edward got out of my car and I walked out the front door. He gave me the keys and I smiled. Damon got out of his car and winked at me, causing me to giggle. Roz came out and did the guy nod at both Edward and Damon who did it in response. In my opinion I didn't understand why guys had to do that, but it was just a guy thing I guess.

As soon as Edward and Damon drove away, I went up to my room and put all my things back. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do. I wasn't one for friends and when I stopped to think I decided to go see a movie. Miles gave me some money and I drove to the theater.

The movie wasn't so great and as I drove home, I noticed Damon's Ferrari parked a few blocks away. In our driveway was an ambulance. I parked my car by Damon's and ran out to see what was going on. People were carrying stretchers out of the house and I walked up to a guy.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stand back," A police officer said.

"I live in this house! What happened?" I tried to push past the officer.

Edward came out of the house and walked toward me.

"She does live here," Edward explained.

"What happened?" I looked at Edward.

"Your brothers were attacked. I don't know how or why, but they're in bad shape. Roz is unconscious and Miles is awake, but he's in a daze. You might be able to talk to him. He refuses to talk to me and Damon," Edward informed me.

I walked up to the stretcher that Miles was lying on. He smiled when I stood next to him.

"Miles, what happened to you?" I couldn't help but put sarcasm in my voice.

"Something came in the house. It was looking for you. I tried to make it go away, but it just beat me up pretty badly," Miles explained.

"What came into the house?" I needed to know. This was vital information.

"Something…black and dark…I know what Damon and Edward are and this thing is like them, Lex. You have to stay away," Miles warned me.

"I'm not going to leave you, Miles," I said with a smile.

"No, Lexi. You're going to stay with Damon and Edward until Roz and I get better. I know they can help keep you safe," Miles persisted.

"You need to rest. I'll come by the hospital later on and check up on you," I promised and the ambulance took Miles and Roz away.

Edward was at my side as I watched the ambulance drive down the road. I sighed and walked into the house. Edward suddenly caught my arm and stopped me.

"I don't want you going into the house without someone with you," Edward insisted.

"Fine, but I'm just going to my room," I explained.

I walked into the house with Edward behind me. Damon came out of the kitchen and led the way up to my room.

"I'm not some sort of child, you know. I can actually defend myself," I argued.

"Not when there's another one of our kind on the loose," Edward retorted.

My room was trashed. I was in shocked when I reached it. Damon stood by the door while Edward walked around. I grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with the things I wanted to take. As soon as I was finished packing, I noticed something was missing. I looked over at Damon and he looked at Edward.

"Something's missing," I said aloud.

"What's missing?" Edward met my gaze.

"Well…my journal was on my bed and now it's not. Then, my wallet was on my dresser and it's missing. Damn it, I can't believe they stole the stupid diary!" I was frustrated and that diary had all of my secrets in it.

"We'll find it, Lexi," Edward assured me.

"Who did this? Do you have any idea who could have done this?" I looked at Edward and then Damon.

"There are many possibilities, but we don't have enough information to conclude who did it," Edward explained.

"I hope you figure it out fast or I'm going to go after this bastard myself," Lexi snapped.

"You're not going anywhere," Damon explained.

"You really think you can stop me from trying to kill the thing that nearly killed both my brothers? I don't think so," Lexi argued.

"You won't go anywhere as long as I have anything to say about it. If I have to chain you up in the basement like some animal, I'll gladly do it," Damon retorted.

"Gladly?" Lexi grinned and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get back. I don't know if this thing will be back," Edward mused.

"Then let's go. Stop talking about it and just go. That's your problem, you think but don't do anything," Lexi criticized.

Damon pulled up to the driveway and Lexi opened the door. She walked inside and put her stuff down in the family room.

"Tristan's coming by tonight," Edward mentioned as he looked through the mail.

"You're serious? Tristan's really coming?" My face lit up.

"Of course he is. I called him and told him that your brothers were seriously hurt. Besides, I need his help in finding out who this guy is who wants you so bad," Edward explained with a simple shrug.

"You don't need his help. I know you don't." I knew there was something else going on.

"You can put your things in my room," Edward said, changing subject.

"You'll be sharing your room with Tristan, won't you? Why don't you have Lexi put her things in my room? Besides, I don't sleep much these days," Damon commented.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Edward was still reading mail.

Lexi walked into Damon's room and everything was perfect. There were no messes or anything. Damon came into the room and smiled in amusement as he always did.

"You want me in your room," I guessed.

"Of course I do. Do you know me at all?" Damon was merely kidding.

"I'm not sure if I know you well," I admitted.

"You know me more than most," Damon commented.

"Aren't I special?" I smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm getting hungry," Damon informed me.

"No one's saying you have to stay here." I wanted to Damon to leave.

"I don't want to leave, though," Damon persisted.

I crossed my arms and looked at Damon. He needed to go hunt up some human for blood. I wasn't going to be his supply source when he didn't feel like going after some human. Damon failed to realize that and I felt that it was time that I explained the situation to him.

"Damon, I don't care how tough and fearsome you think you are, but I am not going to let you take my blood every time you feel like you don't want to go use your powers on some human," I explained.

"You really think that I want your blood as some sort of action of being lazy? Apparently, you know me very little," Damon said.

"I'm afraid you're correct. So, I think we're done talking. I'd like to um…have some privacy." I was fighting for the right words.

"This is my room," Damon argued.

"You let me use it, so I can have privacy if I want it," I retorted.

Damon sighed and walked out of his own room. I quickly and silently celebrated over the argument won and then pulled my shirt off. Underneath was a blue tank top. Damon had no mirror in the room, maybe because he already knew how good he looked…or maybe he couldn't see himself in the mirror. I reminded myself to check up on that one as soon as I could.

I walked out of Damon's room and Tristan was sitting on the couch, talking with Edward. As soon as Tristan saw me he grinned and I ran to the couch. He hugged me and I let him wrap his arms around my shoulders. Damon came in the room and rolled his eyes. He sat down in a chair a few feet away and turned his attention to the TV. Edward was in the kitchen, watching the TV from a barstool.

The thing all of us were watching was over and Edward got up from the barstool and Damon walked outside. Tristan turned toward me and I smiled.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, after everything that's happened to you, are you okay?" Tristan looked at me with concern.

"I think I'm okay. As long as I know that you, Damon, and Edward are looking for this bastard I'll be fine," I assured Tristan.

"I don't think I'm going to be out looking for the thing that hurt your brothers. I might just stay here and keep you company," Tristan explained.

"Yes you are, Tristan. We need you. Damon will be the one to stay here and watch over Lexi. I need your help," Edward pointed out.

Tristan sighed and I ran a hand through my hair. Damon came back inside and he grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled.

"We have school tomorrow," I realized.

"Damon will take you tomorrow. Tristan and I are going to look for clues all day," Edward informed me.

"Edward, do you think it would be the best idea to leave Lexi with Damon? You might need Damon more than you need me," Tristan tried to persuade Edward.

"I trust Damon. He's watched Lexi before and he's kept her safe. Don't you trust Damon, Tristan?" Edward looked at Damon.

"I'm not sure." Tristan eyed Damon.

I looked at Tristan and he hugged me tighter to him. Damon scowled in response Edward sighed and walked outside. Tristan motioned for me to get up and I went into Damon's room.

"I won't let you win Lex over. She loves me and that's the way it's going to be. You can't make her love you just because Elena refused you," Tristan argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Tristan. You were gone for over a year. Lexi has moved on," Damon pointed out.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tristan didn't want to believe Damon.

"Why don't you ask her, then. Maybe she'll tell you." Damon sounded confident.

I could hear them through the walls. As soon as Damon finished I hopped out through the window and ran as fast as I could back to the house. There was no way I'd be able to get far, but I ran faster than I ever had. I honestly didn't want to have to tell Tristan that Damon was…well, not who I thought he was and if I lied, Damon would contradict me and then I'd be screwed.

My car was in sight. I sped up and got in it. Punching the gas, I flew out of the neighborhood and headed for the hospital. I had promised Miles I would visit. As soon as I parked my car, I got out and went to the front desk. The receptionist smiled at me and I asked her about my brothers.

"Am I allowed to see them?" I was anxious to talk to them.

"Who are you, dear?" The receptionist was smiling happily at me.

"I'm Miles and Roz's sister, Lexi," I explained.

"You can go ahead and see them. They're both in room 14," The receptionist told me.

"Thanks." I walked toward the beginning of the hospital rooms and as I walked into the room I sighed.

Roz was hooked up to so many things and I was afraid. Miles was awake and he smiled when I walked into the room.

"How's Roz doing?" Tears were forming in my eyes and Miles smiled.

"I think he'll be fine. None of the doctors have told me anything about his condition, but I'm sure you can get them to say something…or Edward can." Miles looked over my shoulder and was confused.

"I came without them. Tristan's back, though. Damon and Tristan were arguing…over me, so I left the house and drove here. I just really wanted to see how you and Roz were doing. I shrugged.

"Lex, it's not safe for you to be running around on your own. You need one of them with you. I can't bear to see you in this hospital next to me, but I doubt you will be here. You'll probably be with the person who almost killed Roz and me," Miles figured.

"But why would they want me?" I was confused.

"You're gorgeous, Lex. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want you. That's why Damon and Tristan were arguing over you. This person was a guy, I'm sure. They had white-blonde hair and their eyes were…pitch-black. I know this thing is a vampire, Lex. It bit Roz and I think Roz might be dying because of it. He lost so much blood. I don't want you to end up dead either. Please be safe, Lex. Promise me you'll be safe," Miles insisted.

"I'll try my best," I replied.

"I know that you think both Edward and Damon are evil. I actually talked to Edward a few hours ago and Edward told me everything. I can't say who I want you to fall for, but I think I already know who has your attention. It's alright if you still love Tristan. Damon will be able to protect you," Miles explained.

"Who said I liked Damon?" I was getting nervous. Miles didn't need to know about this.

"Edward told me how you both look at each other," Miles remarked.

"It's too early to tell, really," I insisted.

For an hour, I sat in a chair by Miles' bed and told him about what happened while he was in the hospital. Miles told me as much as he could remember and then told me how Roz was doing. When a doctor came in, I went up to him and asked after Roz's condition.

"How is he doing, doctor?" I had my hands in my pockets.

"Your brother is in critical condition. He's had so much blood loss that I'm not sure if he'll make it through or not. We're giving him more blood now, but only time will tell," The doctor explained.

"Thanks," I said and sat back down in the chair.

"How do you think Roz is doing?" Miles wanted my honest opinion.

"He looks like shit, you know. Sorry about the language, but he does look terrible. I don't think there's anything else I can say about it. If Roz could talk I'd ask him if he wanted to be a vampire, but I don't think he'd like it too much," I figured.

"Lex, if you have that choice thrust upon you now I hope you decline. I don't want you to be one of the undead. It would kill me if you agreed," Miles informed me.

"Then I guess that rules Damon out. He wants me to be a vampire," I explained.

"What in the hell is his problem?" Miles was pissed.

"Calm down, Miles. He doesn't think it's the right time to change me yet," I said.

It was getting close to eleven and the nurse asked me to leave. Miles made me swear to be safe and I told him I would try. As I walked to where my car was, I felt like I was being followed. Running, I got to my car and I drove away. Whatever was in this hospital parking lot was freaking me out and I didn't want to know what it is.

I pulled up to my house and got out. As expected, Damon's Ferrari was in the parking lot. When I opened the door to the house, Damon was sitting on the couch in darkness. I turned on the lights and Damon was staring at me.

"Where were you?" Damon didn't even raise his voice.

"I was at the hospital. You wouldn't be interested in the information I got now would you?" I was being smart and Damon sighed, cursing under his breath.

"Edward and Tristan were flipping out, you know. I knew you slipped out of the house long before Tristan realized it. He was too absorbed in our conversation," Damon explained.

"Good for you." I started to walk up the steps, but Damon stopped me.

"You're not staying here tonight," Damon informed me.

"Why not?" I retorted.

"Damn it, Lexi! Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?" Damon spat.

"Why do you have to be so persistent in taking me back?" I looked at Damon and he muttered something.

"You're just like Elena. You'll die, Lexi. I can already see it. The stupid guy who almost killed your brothers will turn you into a vampire and then you'll die, protecting someone. I know how this thing goes." Damon was watching me.

"Why do you care what happens?" I had no idea what Damon was talking about.

"I don't want you to die, Lexi. No one wants you to die," Damon growled.

"Maybe I do want to die!" I ran up the steps and slammed my door shut.

Damon always pissed me off. He always had to push my buttons. As I walked over to my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and I heard my window open. Tristan was leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Lex, I'm sorry about everything. None of this would have happened if I hadn't left," Tristan said, blaming his self.

"Believe me, this would have eventually happened," I explained, still looking at the ceiling.

"I came back to take you with me this time. We could go away and you would never have to worry about anything ever again," Tristan suggested.

"I don't think I could leave Miles. Roz is dying, Tristan. I have to stay here. Once both of them recover, I'll think about it. Until then, I'm not going anywhere." I met Tristan's gaze and he chuckled.

By one in the morning, Tristan persuaded me into coming back to Edward and Damon's house. The whole night, I slept on the couch. Tristan hugged me close to him as I slept and as I saw the sun rise for the morning, I thought I saw Damon leaning against the wall in the hallway with a look of frustration on his face. I knew the school day would bring some bad issues, but I didn't think more of it since I forgot it, being wrapped in Tristan's arms. Tristan was back and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**It's a love square! Lol :o) As usual, Tristan comes to save the day.  
Reviews would help me get started on the next chapter! :o) :o) **


	5. The Enemy

**It sort of took me a while to get this done and I'm sorry. My excuse will always be school and Volleyball/Basketball. This chapter was really hard to write because I stopped in the middle and yeah. Anyway, you get to find out who the guy who almost killed Miles and Roz is! Yay! Just a heads up: I will NOT have any chapter in here Rated M unless absolutely necessary (I'm not good writing M stuff).  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
P.S: Vote on my poll!!! Tell me who you think is hotter!!!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Enemy  
Songs: _Just for Now_ by Imogen Heap, _No More Sorrow_by Linkin Park, _Run_ by Collective Soul**

The next day I woke up and Tristan was still holding me. The TV was on and Damon was sitting in a chair with his eyes glued to it. Edward was in the kitchen. I slipped off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. Damon looked over at me and shook his head before turning his attention back to the TV. I stood up and Edward was staring at me. I walked into the kitchen and Edward grinned.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Edward had his back turned as he rummaged through the food pantry.

"What do you guys have?" I looked back at Tristan's sleeping figure and Damon met my gaze.

"I could fix you…eggs if you'd like," Edward suggested.

"That sounds good," I agreed.

Edward put a plate in front of me after a few minutes and I forked the eggs down. Damon looked over at me as I put the plate in the sink and Tristan smiled at me. He sat up on the couch and I sat down next to him. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked at Tristan he chuckled.

"You look so innocent like that," Tristan joked.

I punched Tristan's arm and got up from the couch. Damon kept his attention on the TV, but I knew Damon was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I walked into Damon's room and grabbed all my stuff. Tristan was thinking of staying with me at my house. But just as I turned to walk out the door, Damon was standing in the doorway, watching me. I sighed and pursed my lips together. Damon chuckled and took a step closer.

"I'm not some plaything to be tossed around, Damon. I've decided on Tristan and that's final," I declared.

"It's not official," Damon pointed out.

"I say it is," I hissed.

Damon chuckled and inched closer. I stood where I was with my arms crossed and a few things in my hands. There was no way in hell I was going to be afraid of this jerk anymore. He was an inch away from me and he smiled. I met his gaze and glared. Before I could back away quick enough, Damon kissed me. I was against a wall before I knew it and I pushed Damon away. He chuckled and I wiped my mouth, spitting as I did so.

"Oh hell no!" I was grossed out.

"You know you love me." Damon grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams maybe," I retorted.

"You'll fall for me, I know it." Damon seemed self assured.

I walked out of Damon's room and shut the door behind me. Tristan looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Come on, Lex. We're leaving in a few minutes. Do you have all your stuff?" Tristan stood at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm good with everything," I replied and walked toward Tristan.

Tristan grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house and into Tristan's car. I sat in the passengers' seat while Tristan drove to my house. The ride to my house was fairly short and when I got out of the car, I ran up to my room and fell on my bed. I was so tired, so I closed my eyes.

A crashing sound woke me up. In the corner of the room was a dark figure. I assumed it was Damon, but I was mistaken. A hand came over my mouth and I passed out. I felt so tired, but as soon as I was woken up once again I couldn't see in front of me. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to look for light.

When I opened my eyes again I was sitting on something soft. Someone drew the curtains open and it was a young woman a few years older than me.

"Good morning, miss," The young woman greeted me.

"Where am I?" I looked around and new this wasn't my house.

"You're in Collin Rawlings' house. He brought you back here last night," The young woman explained.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know as much about this place as possible.

"My name is Diana," Diana replied.

"Is there a specific reason as to why I'm here?" I knew she wouldn't know the answer.

"No one except Master Rawlings knows why you're here," Diana explained.

"Okay." I was confused.

Diana walked out of the room and someone else came into the room. I pulled the covers away from myself and noticed I still wore my jeans and t-shirt from when I fell asleep on my bed. The person closed the door and I looked up at them.

"How do you like my house?" I figured he must be Collin.

"You must be Collin," I said, glaring at Collin.

"And you're Lexi," He pointed out.

"You almost killed my brothers." I was still glaring at the bastard.

"I only wanted to get your attention, I assure you," Collin explained.

"What do you want, by the way?" I looked at my fingernails as I spoke.

"Only you," Collin replied. I jerked my head up and was grossed out.

"No," I announced.

"Why not?" Collin was amused.

"There are three guys already in love with me and four is a hell of a lot worse than anything in the world," I explained.

"I don't think they'll miss you," Collin informed me.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tristan was pacing back and forth while Damon sat on the couch thinking. Edward was leaning against the wall by the TV.

"Why the hell did you take her back to her house, Tristan? You knew it was dangerous!" Edward was furious.

"I thought I could keep her safe if I was there with her," Tristan argued.

"You didn't even know where she was after she got out of the car," Damon commented.

"And I supposed you would have known," Tristan growled.

"Of course I would have. I would have followed her," Damon replied with a grin.

"We need to find out where she is," Edward said, changing subject to get Tristan and Damon to stop fighting.

"I already know where she is. It's just a matter of getting there and not getting killed," Damon said.

"Where is this place?" Tristan was eager to find Lexi.

"It's in Maine. I'll show you where it is when we get into Maine because I'm not very good with giving directions," Damon shrugged.

"Alright, let's go then," Tristan said and everyone walked out the door and got into the car.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as Collin left the room, I got up and looked out the window. The sun was shining and below my window was a pond surrounded by a garden. There were roses, lilies, tulips and gardenias. I wanted to just look at it up close, but I sort of knew I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. This Collin guy seemed like he wasn't the type of guy to let me do anything.

Just as I thought of him, he opened the door and I spun around. He grinned and I looked at the stone floor. My socks were cold which made my own feet freezing.

"Food will be served to your room. You're not allowed to leave this room until I say you can. Is that understood?" Collin was grinning.

"Crystal clear," I said with sarcasm.

Collin shut the door on his way out and I looked around the room. There was a bookshelf by the window and I walked over to it to find any book that might pass the time. I picked one that looked fairly new and started reading. I got to the second page and closed it. The book was really boring. I ended up just lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

After staring up at the ceiling for a while, the door creaked open and I sat upright. It was Diana. She had brought me food. The plate was put down on a tray and it was put in front of me.

"Master Rawlings wants to see you after you eat," Diana informed me.

"But how will I know where he is? I'll get lost," I commented.

"Knock on your door as soon as you finish and I'll take you to his room," Diana explained.

I ate the salad on the plate and waited a few moments before knocking on the door. When I did, Diana opened the door and took the tray from me. She guided me down the hall and stopped at two double doors. They opened and Diana guided me further in the room. Collin was sitting in a leather chair, going through papers. He looked up when Diana cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"You may leave, Diana," Collin instructed.

Collin stared at me for a while and after a few minutes he stood up and walked closer to me. I didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to be as worse as Damon was, so I didn't think I needed to worry about him. If I could handle Damon I sure as hell could handle Collin Rawlings.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, am I correct?" Collin's facial expression was of amusement which reminded me of Damon.

I nodded, not a fan of actually wanting to talk to Collin today.

"I know all about Salvatore and the Worthington brothers. They can always find some girl to fall on love with. For me, it's hard. I live alone in this mansion and I don't want it to be like this for much longer," Collin explained.

"So you want me to be a vampire, living with you." I caught on extremely quick.

"More or less," Collin said.

"Then what do you have in mind?" I was getting irritated.

"You won't become a vampire. You'll just be my supply of blood," Collin informed me.

"Why the hell would you want to do that? I'd die earlier if you kept me as your blood supply," I pointed out.

"You won't die early. You'll just be immortal without having to be a vampire. In a sense, you'll be my donor," Collin said.

"What if I refused?" I was just killing time.

"You don't have a choice," Collin hissed.

The window broke into millions of pieces and one of the pieces cut my arm. I looked at the window and Tristan, Edward and Damon were right by it. Collin growled and I backed up toward the door. Edward ran at Collin and Tristan and Damon were right next to me.

"She's bleeding," Tristan pointed out.

"I didn't notice," Damon said with sarcasm.

Damon lifted me up and ran toward the window, landing softly on the ground. Tristan was right behind him and I started to see black spots in my vision. I blacked out before Damon could get farther. My mind swam with images of what was happening. I was lying on a couch and Damon and Tristan were arguing. Then, Edward came into the picture. He had blood all over his clothes and I wanted to know why.

When I finally did wake up I took a deep breath and looked around the room I was in. It was the family room and I didn't see anyone around. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab some water. As I turned the sink on, I noticed a bandage on my arm. There was a bunch of red seeping through the white cloth and I felt the pain all of a sudden. The glass from the window shattering had cut my arm deeply and someone had treated it.

I drank as much water as I could and when I put the glass in the sink, Tristan was walking down the hallway. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"How are you feeling?" Tristan was wondering if I was okay.

"I'm a lot better. What happened after I blacked out?" I was looking at the floor.

"Damon and I took you back here and we argued a lot. Edward came back after he killed Collin. He's shredding his clothes right now since they're covered in blood and he can't use them anymore. Damon is…I'm not sure where he went. We got a call from the hospital and they said Miles should be able to be released tomorrow morning," Tristan informed me.

"That's great!" I sounded tired.

"Damon and Edward will be back by tonight," Tristan added.

"Cool." I had no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

**I left you hanging...sorry :o(  
Next chapter will be up ASAP!  
Reviews would be spectacular!!!**

* * *


	6. Homecoming

**I feel extremely bad for not updating in such a long time! I'm sorry :o(  
School is just a pain in the rear end right now and sports don't help that much either, but oh well lol  
Anyway, this chapter was really hard to write and I didn't have time. I hope you find it in your hearts to read this and review!  
Also, the Edward in this story is NOT EDWARD CULLEN! He is a different Edward. I just borrowed the name. My Edward is in no way related to THE Edward Cullen from Twilight!  
Thanks so much!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Homecoming  
Songs: _The Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin, _Help I'm Alive (Edit)_ by Metric, _Somebody Told Me_ by The Killers**

I sat down on the couch, cradling my bandaged arm. Tristan sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. In the other room I thought I could hear Damon sigh or grumble. When I turned around it was only Edward. He was sitting down at the table going through some paperwork. The two had recently just come back.

"What happened to Collin?" I was looking at Edward.

"He got away…just barely," Edward informed me with a sigh.

"You mean you didn't _kill_ him?" I needed to know everything.

Edward shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm dead. I'm not going to be able to graduate from high school," I figured.

"No one is going to die. We won't let you die," Tristan comforted me.

Damon came into the room and grinned at me.

"You won't die while I'm around," Damon commented.

"That's very comforting." I rolled my eyes and Damon chuckled.

"It's just going to get a whole lot worse. Because Collin is still on the run we're leaving this place," Damon explained.

"We can't be leaving! What about Miles? They're releasing him tomorrow. He won't be able to see me," I argued.

"Tristan and Edward will be picking him up and taking him back here. You and I will be in Washington," Damon said with a grin.

"Washington? Are you kidding me?" I hated the idea of moving to a dreary state.

"It's already settled and we're leaving in about three hours," Damon added.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom. The whole idea of leaving this place made my head spin. I had been through enough to last me a lifetime and now I had to move. At least I knew that Damon could keep me safe better than Tristan could. Damon wasn't the one who let me head up to my room by myself and get kidnapped by a psycho vampire who was keen set on having me as a donor or whatever the hell that was. In my mind, I knew Damon was dangerous, but I also knew that because he was dangerous I felt completely safe with him around. Tristan wasn't one to strike fear into people's hearts. He was very passive and thought of fighting as a defense.

As I packed my things, I looked around Damon's room and sighed. When I thought more about it I realized I would be spending too much time with Damon. Tristan was at the door all of a sudden and I smiled at him.

"Why can't you come with me? I need you with me," I argued.

"Lexi, I can't go with you. Edward needs my help. I have to stay here to update you on how your brother is doing," Tristan pointed out.

"Why can't Edward do that alone?" I seriously wanted Tristan along.

"You can call me any time you want. I'll always have my phone on and if Damon is giving you any trouble you can call me and I'll come to Washington and get you," Tristan promised.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Tristan took a few steps closer and kissed me. It was a long-lasting type of kiss and I knew Tristan wanted to say goodbye. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me.

"You're leaving now," I observed.

Tristan nodded.

"If anything happens to Roz or Miles I'm holding you responsible," I warned him.

"I know that. I'll try to keep both of them safe and Edward and I will try to find Collin. By the time you come back Collin will be dead," Tristan explained to me.

Damon was standing by the door and he was amused. Tristan turned around and growled at him.

"It's time to leave now," Damon informed me and walked out of the room.

"Keep your distance from Damon. I don't trust him," Tristan informed me.

"I will," I said, convincingly lying.

I walked out to Damon's Ferrari and sat in the passenger's seat with a bored expression on my face. After Damon threw all my stuff in the back he got in the car and floored it out of the neighborhood.

"How long is the drive?" I was only curious.

"It's about a few hours. We only have to cross the bridge to get there," Damon pointed out.

"Oh," I said with a dull tone of voice.

Washington was a gloomy state. Thick fog covered the sky and all over and I felt some kind of danger here. Damon wasn't the only danger in this area. Something was already here. Damon looked over at me and I sighed.

"Collin's here," I said to myself.

"He won't find you," Damon reminded me.

"You don't know that," I argued.

"Oh yes I do," Damon insisted.

Damon pulled into a driveway in the deep woods and I looked at him when he stopped. He looked over at me and I felt confused.

"What are we doing here?" I looked at Damon and he smirked.

"This is where we'll be staying for a while," Damon informed me.

"But why _here_? There are plenty of other places in Washington," I retorted.

"I actually like being able to come back to a house that I actually own myself," Damon commented.

"This is your house?" I was in shock.

Damon nodded.

"Why don't you live here instead of with Edward and Tristan?" I wanted to understand Damon just a bit more.

"It was easier." Damon shrugged and got out of the car.

I followed suit and got out of the car, grabbing a few of my things. When I walked into the house I looked up and was in complete shock. The whole entrance had an extremely high ceiling and a chandelier was hanging down from it. Damon was leaning against one of the white walls and watched me. I met his gaze and he looked at the stairs.

"Your room is upstairs and is the farthest door back. There's a bathroom in the room you'll be staying in, so you don't need to get lost finding your way. The family room is through this hallway and to the right. The dining room is to the left and the kitchen is just straight," Damon explained.

I nodded and started to head up the stairs with all my things. Damon started to follow me up and I knew after what happened last time Damon didn't want to take any risks. When I got to the door there was one a few feet to the right on the corner. I thought maybe that was Damon's room or something, but I didn't think to ask.

I entered the room and looked up. There was a light fixture hanging from the ceiling and it was beautiful. A canopy bed stood in the middle of the room against the wall and there was a dresser as well as a desk. I dropped my stuff in the middle of the room and noticed a wall and then a little nook where there was a TV and a small couch. The bathroom was a few feet away from the TV and I knew I was going to stay in this room forever. Damon was just watching me as I looked around.

"We have school tomorrow. I enrolled us, so we're not stuck in this house all day," Damon suddenly said.

"Why can't I take a vacation?" I whined.

"Because if you miss anymore school I'm screwed. Edward and Tristan forced me to enroll you," Damon explained.

"So you're afraid of them?" I smiled and Damon raised an eyebrow as if I challenged him.

"I think it's best to obey them or I know bad things will happen. Edward has been somewhat of a friend for a fairly good amount of time and I know he's right," Damon elaborated.

"So…you're afraid of Edward," I teased with a smile.

"I didn't say that," Damon grumbled.

"But you implied it," I retorted.

"I never said that," Damon growled.

"You can't prove it, can you?" I grinned as Damon got angry.

"You seriously don't think Edward is afraid of me? You're so stupid, Lex," Damon said, shaking his head.

"Well then why the hell am I going to school?!" I was getting impatient.

"It was the only mindless thing I could think of!" Damon was just as impatient and he stormed out of my room, slamming the door on his way out.

I stood in my place and sighed. I didn't mean to get on Damon's complete nerves. The only thing I could do was to see if Damon cooled off. Although, I doubted he'd ever forget what I thought of him and maybe he'd hate me forever, but Damon hated a lot of people. I regretted ever telling Tristan I truly loved him. Damon was mean, at times, and he was pretty bad at keep his temper in check, but he was a pretty good guy.

By the time I calmed myself down I was lying on the floor. I stared at the lighting fixture and closed my eyes for a few seconds. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything. I walked out of my room and down the steps to the kitchen. Looking to my right, I saw Damon lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and black jeans. One of his arms was hanging off the side of the couch and watched his chest rise and fall. Without thinking, I stubbed my toe on the counter in the kitchen and I was jumping up and down from the pain. I covered my mouth and started laughing. Damon stirred and I froze. After a few seconds I thought it was all clear and I looked around the kitchen carefully. I found chips and put some in a bowl. As I closed the pantry, Damon scared the shit out of me. He was standing right behind the door and as I closed it, he smiled at me.

"What did you do that for?" I was breathing hard.

"I felt like it," Damon simply stated.

I sighed and walked past Damon. He slowly walked behind me and when I got to my door I stopped and turned around. Damon grinned and stood where he was, which was right in front of me.

"You really need to stop following me! I'm fine," I assured him.

"Not after what happened last time," Damon reminded.

"But Collin doesn't know where we are," I said, remembering what Damon had said in the car.

"It's just a precaution," Damon said.

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed heavily. Damon was amused, as always and forever will be. I looked in the other direction and sighed. My eyes closed slowly and when I turned to face Damon he narrowed his eyes the slightest bit.

"You're tired," Damon pointed out.

"It's been such a long day," I said sarcastically.

Damon chuckled and I ran my free hand through my hair.

"I'm going to go in my room now, just letting you know," I informed Damon and opened the door.

I closed the door and leaned against it, releasing a short breath. I wasn't very excited for school the next morning. It would be spent with Damon most of the time. I knew Damon arranged for us to have most of our classes together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The school day arrived and Damon kissed me awake that morning. He was standing by my bed when I woke up and I wiped my arm across my mouth as well as made faces to show how disgusted I was. Damon chuckled and I glared at him.

"Hurry up and get ready," Damon said and walked out of my room.

I hurried into black jeans and a partially nice shirt with my black tennis shoes. My hair rested at my shoulders and I looked in the mirror for a second before heading down the steps. Damon did a double take as I walked down the steps. Grabbing a granola bar, Damon led the way out the door and I put my bag for school in the trunk. I hopped into the passengers' seat and Damon sped his way to school.

"Have you ever gone to this school?" I was just wondering.

"I don't go to school until now," Damon explained.

Damon pulled up to the school and parked the Ferrari which brought a ton of stares. Damon slipped out first and opened the door for me. I looked at him for a moment before turning my gaze toward the gaping students. The guys were real pervs because I could hear them talking about how hot I was or something like that. Damon tuned everything out and we both walked to the front doors toward the office.

The woman at the front desk did a double take when Damon entered and I hung back behind him, clutching my binder tightly. New schools always made me feel funky. As soon as Damon finished talking to the school secretary, he turned toward me and smiled.

"Our first class today is Physics," Damon said, handing me a schedule.

"Oh god I hate science," I moaned.

Damon chuckled and led the way to the classroom.

The female teacher, wearing glasses, looked at Damon with a smile and I noticed she was pretty young. This was probably her first year of teaching. Damon winked at her and took his seat at the back. I walked back and sat next to him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Quit trying to flirt with her," I whispered violently.

"I can do whatever I want, for your information," Damon commented and turned his attention back to the teacher.

Physics went by in a blur and as Damon and I walked down the hallway, someone ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I widened my eyes as soon as I knew who it was. Damon just sighed.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffy! :o) The next chapter will be up by about this time next week  
The Vampire Diaries is out Sep. 10 YAY!!!!!  
Reviews would be amazing!!!**

* * *


	7. O Death

****

Hey! It took forever to get this chapter up, I'll admit it. JTLYK (just to let you know) I try to make every chapter at least five pages long, so that's why. I was struggling with what I should put on five pages.  
Anyway, Volleyball and school have also taken up my time and I give you my sincerest apologies. Also, there are only four days until THE VAMPIRE DIARIES premiers and I'm so stoked! If my profile doesn't state it I am overly eager to see Damon show up. lol :o)  
Well, I'll stop rambling!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p

* * *

**Chapter 7: O Death  
Songs: _Had Enough_ by Breaking Benjamin, _Face Down_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _O Death_ by Jen Titus**

I turned around and almost screamed. It was Miles! He was in Washington! Damon shook his head and I punched his arm.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I weaseled where you were out of Tristan. He's such a pushover," Miles informed me.

"What did you do?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I only asked him where you were and then I threatened stabbing him with the wooden fence post if he didn't tell me." Miles shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"I think it would be better if we went somewhere private to continue this," Damon advised, looking at the students staring.

Damon led the way out of the high school with me right behind him. Miles was a few feet behind me and I looked back every few seconds to make sure he was still there as we walked out into the parking lot. When Damon unlocked his Ferrari, I got in the passengers' seat and Miles got in the back. Damon drove back to his house and when the car parked we all got out and went into the family room in the house.

"How did you get here?" I asked after all three of us sat down.

"I got a cab to take me here. Tristan won't tell Edward where I am. They're still watching over Roz. He's really sick, you know. The doctors say he won't make it," Miles said, shaking his head.

"Roz has to make it. If he doesn't…I don't know I'm going to do." I was in a state of shock.

"All we can do is hope," Miles commented.

"Where are you staying?" Damon wanted to get off the subject.

"I hadn't thought that far," Miles admitted.

"You can stay here for the time being. There's another guest bedroom right next to Lexi's, so you can stay in that one," Damon offered.

As Miles walked away, I glanced over at Damon and he raised an eyebrow. I sighed and went up to my own room. Miles was standing in front of my door, just looking at it. I touched Miles' shoulder and he gave me a smile.

"What's wrong?" I wondered what was bugging Miles.

"I have a bad feeling," Miles said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I needed to know more.

"Being here is a bad idea. I have nothing against Damon, but I just don't like the fact that you were here by yourself with him. That's mainly why I came. I wanted to keep an eye on you," Miles explained.

"I can take care of myself, really," I assured him.

"Lex, Tristan told me how dangerous Damon was. I can't see you by yourself with him," Miles retorted.

"Miles, I'm not a child. You're not in control of me," I argued.

"I'm your legal guardian and your older brother. You have to listen to me," Miles replied.

Damon entered my room and looked at me before talking to Miles.

"Roz is died," Damon said quietly.

"What?" Miles was in shock.

"Your younger brother, Roz, has died," Damon said slowly.

Miles took a deep breath and ran out of the room. The world was spinning around me and I collapsed.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up in a different room. Everything was black and I knew, of course, I was in Damon's room. As I sat up in the bed, I noticed a figure standing by the window. The window was huge and Damon turned around.

"What happened?" I felt my head and sighed.

"You fainted. Miles went back to Oregon to square things away," Damon explained.

"Tristan's such a bastard and a liar," I muttered under my breath.

"Why's that?' Damon sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He promised he'd take care of Roz and he just broke his damn promise," I growled.

"I guess you're right. He is a bastard," Damon agreed with a smile.

"What day is it?" I closed my eyes a bit.

"It's Friday," Damon told me.

"What time is it?" My eyes were still shut.

"It's noon. You know, maybe you have concussion from the fall," Damon thought, putting a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. I was just too lazy to remember those things myself," I assured him.

"I'm not buying it," Damon said and got up from the side of my bed.

Damon walked out of the room and came back a few moments later with a wet washcloth. He put it on my forehead and looked at me.

"I don't have a concussion," I argued.

"I'm not taking any chances even if you aren't. You're staying home today and so am I," Damon said.

"Fine," I said as I exhaled a breath.

"I'll be back to check on you every hour," Damon said and walked out of the room.

As soon as Damon left, I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. I was curious to see what Damon had in his drawers. When I opened all of them all I saw was black. Every clothing item Damon had was black. There were different shades of black, but I could still tell they were black. My curiosity was poorly rewarded and as I stood up from sitting on the floor, something broke. I turned to look at the window. A few pieces of shattered glass were on the floor and an inch away was a rock with a not attached.

I stood where I was and Damon flew through the door. His eyes were a darker blue and I still looked at the ground where the rock was lying. Damon walked over and looked at the rock for a few seconds before picking it up. Carefully, he took the note from the rock and opened the note up.

_Give her up._

Damon ripped the note up and growled. I put a hand on Damon's shoulder and looked out the window from where I stood.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I sat downstairs in the family room, watching TV while Damon was on the phone with Edward for a while. They were talking about taking me somewhere else. I didn't want to go anywhere else, but it wasn't my choice.

Damon got off the phone with Edward and sat down next to me.

"Well, what now?" I looked at Damon and he sighed.

"We're staying here," Damon said.

"You don't like that idea," I figured.

"I would rather go back to Edward's place, so I have a few extra pair of eyes on you, but I know you want to stay," Damon explained.

"How do you know I want to stay?" I had a smile on my face.

"You were thinking about it so much," Damon replied with a grin.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I was surprised.

"I only catch a little bit of it, but in a way I can," Damon told me.

"I wish I could read people's minds," I mumbled.

"No you don't. It sucks to be able to read minds. You have to listen to everyone and some of people's thoughts aren't all that smart," Damon argued.

"But all the same, it still would be cool," I retorted.

I sat downstairs the whole night and watched TV. I could feel my brain rotting as each show ended and another began. After sitting for hours I felt so numb it was crazy. Damon dozed off a few times during which I threw pillows at him to make him wake up and I ended getting them stuffed back in my face. I could sense Damon was getting the slightest bit irritated and he was tired. There was no way I was going to sleep after what happened. I needed to be able to start screaming if I saw Collin or some creepy dark figure.

It was soon midnight and Damon opened his eyes. I was resting my head on the arm of the couch and Damon got up. He blocked the TV and I looked up at him.

"I think you should get some sleep," Damon insisted and picked me up.

I was carried into my room and Damon put me in bed. After being tucked in, I saw Damon sit down on a chair by my bed. He didn't seem to move or twitch even. Before long, I dozed off and my body went limp. My mind swam with images of mossy green forests, calm blue oceans, and thick foggy skies. But that was when my dream started...

_Thick fog covered the ground and I couldn't see in front of myself. There wasn't a single sound and the silence worried me. All of a sudden, with a flash, four figures stood in front of me. The first was Tristan with his comforting eyes on me. He looked perfect. Then, his brother, Edward, stood there with his hands in his front pockets. His hair was in disarray and his dark blue shirt was ripped in four places. Damon stood next to him with bright green eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill and two cuts on his face bled thick red blood. Damon's shirt was ripped near the midsection and the shoulder sleeve was ripped as well. The last figure was Collin dressed in black and white. He held a knife in his hand and grinned. Blood dripped from the knife and then I looked down. Collin had cut my left leg and I could barely stand on it. I fell into darkness and I continued falling. _

That's when I woke up. My breaths were short and I saw Damon lean toward me. I ran my right hand through my hair and took one final deep breath to calm myself down. Damon didn't say a word. I sat up for a few minutes, recalling everything that happened before Damon interrupted me.

"Are you alright?" Damon was concerned.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm fine, really," I lied.

I sank back into my bed and rolled over, closing my eyes. What did my dream mean? Tristan was untouched, unharmed, and perfect. Edward and Damon looked as if they had been in a fight and someone had used a knife on them. I figured Collin was the one who had hurt them, but why would Tristan be unharmed? What could that mean? Maybe Tristan had sided with Collin! The possibilities made me sick to my stomach. I loved Tristan and he was the world to me, but if he had gone off and made a pact with Collin he would be dead to me. As for Damon, I didn't think he should know. He was already troubled by what happened this morning. I couldn't add on to the things Damon was worried about. Damon had to think that I was just thinking about Roz. It would be a reasonable excuse. So that's what I decided on telling Damon if he asked.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The sun shined on my eyes in the morning and I opened them to see what was going on. Damon had opened the curtains and was standing off to the side. He grinned when I sat up.

"We have to go back to Oregon. The funeral is tomorrow," Damon informed me.

"You talked to Miles?" I was tired and my voice expressed it well.

"Yeah and he wants us down there by tonight," Damon said.

"When are we leaving?" I needed to know how much time I had.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon." Damon looked a bit strange this morning.

I got out of bed and Damon walked out of the room. The clock read _7:28_ and I was tired. We were leaving in about five hours and I had to gather all my things together. The funeral meant that I would be crying and it also meant I would probably be going back to school in Oregon on Monday and that I was staying back there for good. I didn't want to leave this place. Maybe that was what was bugging Damon. He probably wanted to stay too.

As I finished packing, I brought all my things down and sat down on the couch. Damon sat down next to me and he kept an eye on the clock. We would be leaving in two hours.

* * *

**In my honest to gosh opinion Damon is PMSing or something lol :o) For one chapter he's all brooding and mean and then another he's all caring and stuff.  
I'll try to keep his mood straight unless you guys like it.  
I would also like Damon to end up being happy...but we'll see. It all depends on how the chapter goes. I can't make any promises.  
Reviews would be superb!!! :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) **


	8. Another Funeral

**It's been a super long time, hasn't it? Well, I'm very happy about the way The Vampire Diaries TV show is except for the sex crap and the drugs, but the characters are really good. Especially Damon!!! Ian is doing an awesome job as Damon!!!! But then again he's pretty scary and creepy, but lol oh well.  
This chapter is a bit longer and I was so glad. I had to stop it where I did cause it was just getting to long. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Funeral  
Songs: _Speeding Cars_ by Imogen Heap, _Gimme Sympathy_ by Metric**

I had been sleeping in Damon's Ferrari. It wasn't a very long drive, but I was tired and the seats were pretty comfortable. Damon glanced over at me a few times and when I finally decided to stay awake, I cleared my throat.

"You're up now?" Damon glanced over at me.

"I guess so," I said with a shrug.

"We're almost to your house," Damon informed me.

"When's the funeral again?" I wanted to know.

"It's tomorrow," Damon reminded me.

"I don't want to go," I commented with a sigh.

"Well, you have to. I'll get in trouble if you don't show up. Miles will come after me with a wooden stake," Damon joked.

"I wouldn't let him do that. He's afraid of you, you know," I explained.

"Everyone is afraid of me," Damon commented.

"Even me," I added.

"How can you be afraid of me when you're in the car sitting next to me?" Damon cocked his head to the side, looking at me.

"I had this weird dream about Edward, Tristan, and…you. You and Edward killed Roz and Tristan was just standing there," I said, my thoughts getting away with me as I stared into space.

"That's funny," Damon chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" I gave Damon a stern look.

"Because your brother is dead and I'm pretty sure you know that he was attacked, but you don't know by whom," Damon explained with a grin.

"Collin did it," I argued.

"He wasn't the one who finished your poor brother off," Damon commented.

"What do you mean?" I didn't know what Damon was getting at.

"Tristan was taking care of Collin this week and he told us that he had seen Tristan in England," Damon explained and my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," I doubted, glaring at Damon.

Damon just smirked and turned his attention back to driving.

We got to my house and when we pulled up Miles came out of the house and smiled as I got out of Damon's car. Miles and Damon grabbed my stuff and carried it into the house. When I went into the family room, Edward and Tristan were sitting down. They looked up at me when I entered and both their faces lit up.

"It seems like I haven't seen either of you in ages," I joked and gave them both hugs.

Everyone walked out of the room to do their own things while Edward and I stayed. Edward smiled at me and walked outside through the backdoor. I followed him, curious to see if he cared. As soon as I got outside, Edward was leaning against a tree. I grinned and walked over to where he was.

"I never thought Damon would let you out of his sight. He's smitten with you, I swear," Edward observed.

"Is that what you call it, 'smitten'?" I grinned and stood in front of Edward.

"Even though my little brother saw you first, I wanted you," Edward explained.

"So now I'm some possession of yours?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of course," Edward said and walked a step away from the tree he was leaning against.

"Is that a fact?" I smirked and Edward took another step closer so there were only an inch in-between us.

"It definitely is," Edward confirmed.

"And what if Damon walked out here right now?" I always was one for the 'what if' questions.

"I don't really care," Edward answered with a grin.

I was just about to turn away when Edward kissed me. It was soft sort of kiss and I couldn't help but stay where I was. Tristan had always had no feeling with his kisses. I couldn't say that Damon was any better, but Edward was certainly a good kisser…and he probably had practice too.

Edward pulled back and I looked at him with a smile. He grinned, showing no teeth and it reminded me of Damon. I turned away and ran my fingers through my hair. The time spent with Damon flashed before my eyes and I took a deep breath. Edward came behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. For a moment, I closed my eyes and just listened to the wind in the background. All my thinking got me mad and as soon as I opened my eyes again I decided to go sit down on the swing. Edward watched me from where he stood and after swinging for a little bit, someone started pushing me. I expected it to be Edward, but I was completely off. Damon had come outside to watch me.

I could see Miles watching from the window in his room and Damon knew it too. I sat on the swing for what seemed like hours and it was getting late. Damon ushered me inside and I ate the dinner that Miles had fixed for us. The three guys went out to get their "food" and that got me thinking about all three of them individually.

"I know you're thinking about them," Miles observed as he saw down across from me at the table.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug.

"I saw you kissing Edward in the backyard a few hours ago. It would break Damon and Tristan's fake hearts if they found out about that," Miles advised.

"I know that, but the truth is…I can't decide between the three of them. If you had a say, who would you choose?" I looked at Miles with a hopeful expression.

"I wouldn't choose Damon because he's too much of a player and he might leave you for someone else. So, that would leave you with Edward and Tristan. Now, I trust both of them completely, but I'm not sure," Miles explained.

"I do like Damon, but Edward suddenly shows interest and he's better than Damon," I commented.

"He's better?" Miles was taken by surprise.

"Well, we're talking about kissing," I commented.

"Damon's kissed you?" Miles was upset about that.

"Unfortunately, yes," I responded.

"He's in some serious trouble," Miles growled.

"No, you can't let him know that you found out. My life could be in danger if you did that. Besides, I sort of have a crush on Damon and I would hate myself if you yelled at him," I informed Miles.

"Alright, then," Miles said with a heavy sigh of disappointment.

I ran up to my room and brushed my hair for a little bit before deciding to get to sleep. Miles had said I needed to wake up at six and get ready because we had to be at the church at eight. Then, we would head to the funeral home. I had prepared Opus 23 to be played for everyone during the funeral. Roz had wanted me to play it for our parents and he always said that it was his favorite. I felt that it would do my brother justice if I did that.

After finishing getting ready, I walked over to my door and closed it. I knew it would be a very quiet night. Edward, Damon, and Tristan were most likely watching TV or talking about something boring. Miles had already gone to bed and I was getting tired too. So, I slipped into my bed and went to sleep. I had no dreams. I just fell into darkness.

I expected my alarm to wake me up, but Damon came into my room and opened the curtains. I turned away and expected Damon to give up, but he just picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the floor. My eyes squinted open to see Damon standing in front of me with his arms across his chest. He was wearing a suit which almost made me laugh. The whole all-black looked really good, though. For my brother's funeral, I decided to wear something with color. My hair was down and I put a flower in it, just for fun.

As I walked down the steps, Damon and Edward looked up at me. They grinned and I sighed.

"I know a funeral is all sad, but I really wanted to wear this," I said with a shrug.

"You look great," Edward complimented me.

"Are we all ready to go?" Miles had come into the room and all of us nodded.

Going to funeral home after church was the worst. Miles had invited all our relatives and some friends of Roz's as well as some of our own friends. I had to play Opus 23 twice while people talk for a bit and then I was able to mingle with the people who had come. A member of my Volleyball team was at the funeral and she saw Edward and Damon at my side. As soon as they walked away, she hurried over to me and grinned.

"Who are those hot guys you're here with?" She asked.

"Mina, they're not my dates. I wouldn't bring dates to a funeral. Edward and Damon are…family friends. I used to date Edward's younger brother," I added.

"Did you really?" Mina looked at me with a curious grin.

"Well, yeah, but I dated him before I even knew he had an older brother and with his older brother came Damon Salvatore," I explained.

"If you don't want Damon, I'll take him," Mina offered.

"No, I wouldn't let you do that. Besides, I sort of like him," I said with a shrug.

"But you have Edward," Mina argued.

"Of course I know that, but I still have feelings for Damon," I figured.

"Did I hear my name?" Damon was at my side and Mina grinned at him.

"We were just talking about you," Mina told him.

"And what were you two ladies saying about me?" Damon cocked his head to one side with a smirk.

"Oh just about how you and Edward were sort of twins when I met you," I said with a grin, lying.

"I can tell you're lying," Damon said with a knowing gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" I looked at Damon with a grin.

"I'll see you around, Lexi," Mina said and left, looking at Damon.

As soon as Mina was out of sight, Damon pulled me aside. I looked at him and he sighed.

"Collin's here. He found where you were and Edward wants you to leave as soon as possible," Damon explained in a soft tone of voice.

"I doubt it. You're just making it up," I doubted.

I walked over to Edward and grinned at him.

"Collin's here?" I just met Edward's gaze.

"Who told you that?" Edward was freaked out.

"Damon just told me that I had to leave because Collin was here," I explained.

"He's not here, I promise. Damon just wants you to be alone with him," Edward said.

"That's not going to happen," I commented.

"Exactly," Edward confirmed.

The visiting time was over and we all went home. I rode home with Edward and as we drove, it was silent. Driving with Damon, there was usually music on the radio, but I assumed Edward didn't like it that much. Miles and Tristan were riding with Damon. It made me grin because Miles had come to the funeral home with Edward, but this time it was switched. Edward had asked me to ride with him which made Damon watch us both as we got into Edward's car. Damon was driving in front of us and I could see Tristan sitting in the back seat, watching us like a hawk.

All of a sudden, Edward turned onto another road and when he stopped, the car was parked near the woods. Edward got out of the car and I followed suit. We walked deep into the woods and when Edward stopped, he turned toward me.

"Tristan killed Roz. I'm not even kidding. That's why he seems so excluded and shy. He was hiding the fact that he's working with Collin. I know you had that dream. Tristan was untouched because he's the one who betrayed us all. I was glad when Damon took you away from the house. At least you would be away from Tristan if anything," Edward explained.

"Are you serious about this? You know that it was Tristan?" I was curious.

"I'm positive," Edward replied.

"Then what are we going to do?" I looked at Edward and searched his eyes.

"I can't say," Edward said.

When Edward and I got home, I entered the house and Miles was really pissed. Edward had to argue with Miles for an hour to convince him that we had gotten lost. Damon sat down in the family room with me and slung an arm over my shoulder. I started to laugh and Damon smirked.

"What are you doing?" I was still laughing.

"I'm not doing anything," Damon lied.

"Yes you are! Stop annoying me!" I kept on laughing.

Tristan suddenly entered the room and then walked out of it, pulling out his cell phone. I got up from the couch and followed Tristan. Not wanting to be seen, I stood behind a wall and listened.

"…yeah, that's right. I found out that my older brother likes her too and it will be so much easier if we turn the two against each other…no, I don't think so…you could, but I don't think you would succeed in taking her… Either Edward or Damon would be watching her… I know for a fact that Damon wouldn't let her out of his sight unless she was with someone," Tristan said and I hurried away, not able to find out what else Tristan would say.

I walked into the family room and Damon stood up, confused. Edward came into the room as well and I made them follow me up to my room. I needed to tell them what I heard. As soon as I closed my door and locked it, I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward was worried.

"I heard Tristan talking to someone on the phone and I have reason to believe the person he was talking to was Collin," I explained.

"Are you positive?" Edward wanted to make sure.

"I'm serious, I swear," I promised.

"Someone needs to steal Tristan's phone," Damon commented.

"You know, I think that would work," I agreed.

"But who wants to steal the phone?" Damon obviously ruled himself out by saying it.

"I will. Tristan wouldn't turn me down," I said and grinned.

* * *

**Cliffy, right? lol I'm sorry. You get to find out how Lexi steals Tristan's phone in the next chapter.  
It's always the quiet ones, eh? lol  
Please review or ask questions or anything!!!! :o) :o) :o) **

* * *


	9. Grand Theft Mobile

**I know it's been a million days since I haven't updated, but I had a block and stuff.  
I'm doing this rather than homework so be thankful lol JK!  
I bet everyone is loving The Vampire Diaries as much as I am lol.  
I can't wait for Lost Girls (the next episode)!!!!! It's going to be so exciting and we get to see how it all started between Damon and Stefan!!!  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!  
BTW ("that means by the way" lol) the next chapter is gonna be great!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Grand Theft Mobile  
Songs: _I Get It _by Chevelle, _You're Going Down_ by Sick Puppies**

I walked into the family room where Tristan was messing with his phone. Perfect.

"Hey Tristan," I greeted him.

"Hey love," Tristan still thought we were a thing.

"Damon stole my phone and Miles is on the main phone. I need to make a call so can I use yours?" I made the most convincing smile ever.

"Of course you can," said Tristan and he handed me his cell phone.

"I'll be done in a little bit," I said, kissed him and then hurried up to my room.

Damon and Edward messed with Tristan's phone as I just brushed my golden hair.

"Bingo," said Edward.

I looked over at the two as they grinned. They had found Collin's number and read a few text messages that were exchanged. Knowing they were set, I took the phone, called a random number, hung up, and hurried down the steps to return Tristan's phone to him.

Tristan gave me a grin as soon as I put the phone in his hand and I hurried bacj up the stairs into my room. Damon and Edward had both left, so I decided to play some loud music.

Miles came in, shaking his head.

"You need to turn that down. Everyone is trying to work," Miles hissed.

"Where are Damon and Edward?" I was curious.

"Damon is out for a bit and Edward is in Roz's old room. I'm letting Edward stay in Roz's room, Damon stay in our parents' room and Tristan stay in the guest room. Is that okay?" Miles cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, sure," I approved.

Edward came into my room and Miles left with a nod. I turned my music up and Edward sighed.

"What's up?" I was curious to see what Edward wanted.

"I was thinking about what happened the other day and-"

"You mean the whole kissing incident?" I interrupted.

"Yes and I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Edward finished.

"I accept," I grinned.

"Thank you for understanding," Edward thanked.

"It's nothing," I insisted.

Edward gave me one last grin and then walked away. I went up to my room and Damon was standing by the window. He cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"What do you need?" I folded my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Tristan's going to be dead by tomorrow, just for your information," Damon explained.

"How are you going to do it?" I was curious to see if Damon would share.

"It requires you, my dear," Damon said.

"What would I be required to do?" I knew it was going to be good.

"Your job is to lure Tristan outside into the woods for a walk. Edward and I will take care of the rest," Damon added with a shrug.

"So what am I supposed to do after?" I felt like I was just going to be a bystander.

"You have the option of watching or you can just go back inside," Damon offered.

"I'll stay and watch. I think I deserve to see him tortured," I said silently.

"Alright then," Damon said and brushed past me as he walked out of my room.

I sat on my floor and read a magazine. Images of my dream fluttered across my mind. Tristan's bloodless figure was all I could think of. Collin shouldn't have picked him. It was a mistake. Tristan had been a sweetheart and for all I knew it could be Damon who is working with Collin, but I did hear Tristan's conversation. _Screw this_, I thought. I got up and walked out of my room. The guestroom was across the hall and I knew that I could slip in there without being seen.

The door was closed and when I opened it, Tristan was watching TV. He grinned when he saw me.

"You look like you're in a state of panic. What's wrong?" Tristan sat up and turned off the TV.

"No, keep the TV on. If Damon or Edward hear us talking they might kick me out of here," I insisted and Tristan did as I told him.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Tristan cocked his head to the side and I took a deep breath.

"Is it true?" That's all I could think of to say first.

"What?" Tristan was confused.

"Are you…working for Collin?" I looked at my feet and heard Tristan sigh.

"Lexi, you have to understand that I had no choice," Tristan argued.

"You had no choice? I don't believe that one bit. You let Collin kidnap me and you didn't care?" I took a step closer to Tristan.

"Lexi, there was no way I could protect you from Collin. I had to give you up to keep you safe," Tristan explained, getting off his bed.

"What happened to you? You were gone for a year and now you come back as a different person." I couldn't believe it.

"That year was hell for me. I had just met Collin before I left. Collin had been in that ballroom on the day I told you that I was leaving. He liked you ever since I left. Collin told me that if I didn't give you up he'd kill you and me. For a year, Collin was getting stronger and devising a plan on how to get you, but then my brother and Damon showed up. If they hadn't come you would be at Collin's mercy right now," Tristan explained.

"You killed Roz," I accused.

"As directed by Collin," Tristan said.

"If you didn't want to do the damn job then you could have just said no!" I pushed at Tristan's chest.

"It wasn't that easy. You don't know how cruel Collin can be," Tristan snapped.

"You're such an ass!" I punched Tristan and stormed out of the guestroom.

Damon intercepted me as soon as I closed the guestroom door. He grabbed my arm and took me into my parents' room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Damon yanked me inside and closed the door quietly.

"I talked to Tristan to find out if he did actually do it," I said with a sigh.

"And what did you find out?" Damon was pissed.

"He did do it. He killed Roz and he's letting Collin control him out of fear," I growled.

"Lexi, you shouldn't have done that. He's going to leave and our plan won't work now," Damon hissed.

"I-I…you know I didn't mean to. My emotions got the best of me," I said to defend myself.

Damon hissed in frustration and I walked out of my parents' old room. This day wasn't going very well. Edward walked out of Roz's old room and he looked at me with concern.

"Lex, are you okay?" Edward put a hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"I went to talk to Tristan and he admitted to everything. Then, Damon found out I had been talking to Tristan and he yelled at me. Are you mad at me too?" I looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"I'm not that mad, but it doesn't help our plan that you did what you did," Edward explained.

"At least you aren't yelling bloody murder at me," I said under my breath.

"No, I'm not," Edward said with a smirk.

It was late. The moon was full and I was lying in my bed. The only light in my room was a small candle on my nightstand. There was a knock on my door and I watched as the person slowly opened it. Damon stood in the doorway and looked pissed.

"Tristan in gone," Damon stated.

"When did he leave?" I looked at my nails as I spoke.

"He left about a minute ago," Damon informed me.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from downstairs and Damon was gone. I sprinted out of my room and collided with Miles.

"What's going on?" Miles was shocked.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly.

When Miles and I got to the living room, Damon was there with Edward and Tristan. Edward had Tristan by the collar of his shirt. I looked over at Miles and his eyes were wide.

"We're going to have to kill him now," Damon relayed to Miles and I.

"Not now, not like this," I argued.

"Lexi, he killed your brother. He has to die," Edward insisted.

"But he didn't mean it," I whispered.

"That's beside the point," Damon hissed.

Miles looked at me and I took in a deep breath. Edward held Tristan still as Damon stood in front of him. In the blink of an eye, Damon beheaded Tristan and tears streamed down my cheeks. Miles gave me a hug and I got out of it to go up to my room.

That night I fell asleep crying. I was hugging my pillow and when I woke up it was light outside. Damon was sitting in a chair by my bed. As soon as I saw him, I sat up in my bed and Damon stood up.

"I must apologize for my behavior. I don't normally act this way around you. Things have been bothering me lately," Damon said, looking at his hands.

"Well, I guess…I have to accept your apology," I said with a sigh.

Damon nodded his head and exited my room.

I got up from my bed and got dressed. Hopefully, I would be able to avoid Damon today. We had school and I wasn't really looking forward to it. I also had Volleyball practice and I wasn't feeling like it.

The kitchen was empty as I went into it. Miles was still asleep and as I turned the corner, Edward was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"You're not going to school today," Edward informed me.

"But I have practice today after school," I argued.

"Just quit," Damon said as he came down the steps.

"Why would I? I love playing," I said.

"You don't look like a Volleyball player to me," Damon retorted.

"Maybe I don't, but I can't just sit here and do nothing," I grumbled.

"You have to; it's part of keeping a low profile," Damon commented.

"Wait. What day is it?" I knew there was something special about today.

"It's Monday," Damon said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Tonight is the Halloween dance," I said.

"What about it?" Edward was concerned.

"I really want to go," I pleaded.

"Maybe…we can squeeze it in," Edward figured.

"What are you going to be?" Damon was amused.

"I'm going as a vampire," I said with a smirk.

"You really want to do that?" It was like Damon didn't want me to.

"Damon, it's fine. If Lex wants to go, then she can go if she wants to," Edward said.

* * *

**Ok, Damon was a bit of an a** in this one and I'm sorry.  
Everyone needs to tell me who they want Lexi to end up with cause I'm kinda taking a vote and yeah. It's not on my poll (it should be but I'm lazy lol)  
Lexi going to be a vamp for Halloween...I wonder how Damon will take it :o)  
Please REVIEW!!!!! :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) **

* * *


	10. Halloween

**Many people will be freaking out over this chapter lol  
I might have overkilled it, but as I wrote this I put it in sections and played around with it. It might be a bit choppy and I'm sorry.  
I really liked this chapter and yeah :o)  
I really hope you like it as much as I do!!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Take a deep breath or make sure you have enough time cause this chapter is pretty long lol**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Halloween  
Songs: _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant,_ All Hallows Eve Ball_ by Alan Silvestri, _Breathe Into Me_ by Red**

I gathered all my school things together and Damon drove me. He didn't want to go, but he thought that he should at least make up his behavior by taking me to school. His Ferrari pulled up to the front of the school and he unlocked the doors. As I got out, all the girls stopped to look at the mysterious guy who drove me to school in a sleek Ferrari. All the guys were whispering about the Ferrari and out of the blue, Damon got out of his car. I whirled around and looked at Damon.

"What are you doing?" I interrogated.

"I'm going to school with you. Today is a boring day, so I thought it would be amusing to see you at school," Damon explained.

"Fine," I growled.

After Damon parked, we both walked into the school building. Damon stopped to persuade the office to let him go to all my classes. My first class was Physics and I remembered this was the class I met Damon in. Ms. Talia welcomed us back and demanded to know where Edward was. Damon just looked at the woman and muttered something to her. The class went by in a blur. I didn't understand all of it, but it was fine.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Classes went like they usually did and the day sucked as it always did at school. Volleyball was even worse. Our season was almost over and I was out of shape from lying around too much. My coach scolded me for it and made me run lines after practice which sucked.

Damon was waiting in his Ferrari and he was mad when I got in. The dance was in about two hours and I had to get ready. Edward was already inside and he was wearing his mask and he decided to change his costume. He was wearing a tux and it made me laugh. Damon came through the door and chuckled.

"Damon, what are you wearing?" I wondered what the guy would wear to these things.

"I'm wearing what I have on right now and I'm putting a mask on," Damon explained.

"I see," I realized.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I finished getting ready for the dance and came out in terribly black jeans, a black t-shirt, and knee-high black boots. My lips were colored with red lipstick and I had dark makeup on. Damon chuckled.

"You look…like a female version of me," Damon figured.

"Then I did a good job of looking like a vampire," I said with a grin.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward was getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah," I said in a tired voice.

The ballroom where our dance was being held was huge. A hotel room was reserved for tonight and I was semi excited about it. Damon and Edward flanked me and donned their masks as soon as we got out of the car. All three of our masks were black and as we walked through the ballroom people stared.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I was standing around, watching everyone dance. Edward and Damon had both been asked by two girls that I knew and they left me there to have their own fun.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice from behind me asked.

I turned around and grinned. This guy was wearing a black jacket and wore a white mask. He held out his hand and I took it. An eerie sound of music came on and I continued to dance with my partner.

"Where are your bodyguards tonight?" The person whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I was trying to make it seem like I was just by myself.

"Edward Worthington and Damon Salvatore never leave your side," the person explained.

"Who are you?" No one knew Damon and Edward's names directly at this school.

"I'm sure you remember me," the person said.

"No, I'm sure I don't," I insisted.

"You know it," The person said.

"Collin," I whispered.

"Who else would it be?" Collin teased.

"Tristan's dead. Why are you here?" My voice tightened just a bit.

"I'm going to finish the job myself if that's alright," Collin said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do?" I was interested in his plan.

"I'm going to kidnap you once again. You see, I heard of Tristan's death this morning and I figured that I might as well do this myself. I would much rather have you as a vampire than as a stupid human. They're dull and I believe that when you become a vampire, you'll be even more stunning," Collin explained.

"What changed your mind?" I wanted to keep him talking for a bit longer.

"I observed all the human girls. They're just very clueless these days, so I killed just two of them," Collin said with a shrug and pulled me closer.

"The girls at my school are only like that," I pointed out, "You're evil!"

"Yes, but you'll be more fun as a vampire. As a human you're fragile," Collin commented and kissed me unexpectedly.

"I'm stronger than most," I argued.

Damon and Edward had gotten a good glimpse of who I was with. Both of them ran forward and pushed through many people. A smirk crept across my lips and Collin noticed. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the dance. Darkness fell upon me as we neared the doors and I couldn't remember anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up in a daze. My mind was racing with thoughts from the dance. Damon and Edward had tried to run after Collin, but Collin was too far ahead. Collin carried me over his shoulder. I felt my neck and I knew I was in deep shit. Two fang marks were clearly defined on the side of my neck and I was worried.

The door opened and Collin came in with a smirk.

"Why the sad face?" I knew Collin was being sarcastic.

"I'm not a vampire…yet," I said, not intending my phrase to be a question.

"No, but I know Salvatore took your blood a time or two before," Collin said.

"No he didn't," I lied, trying to sound convincing.

"You can't lie to me," Collin smirked.

"How do you know?" I was mad that my lie didn't work.

"I took a look through your memories," Collin explained, "I'm surprised he didn't turn you. He has such strong feelings for you and you for him."

"Damon would never do that to me," I argued.

"Are you sure?" Collin inched closer.

"Yes," I growled.

"I doubt he's telling you everything," Collin said.

"You don't know anything," I growled.

"You'd be surprised by how much I know," Collin insisted and walked out of the room.

I sat up and found a glass of water. I drank it all in a matter of seconds and I looked at myself in the mirror. To be honest, I looked like hell. My hair was in knots and my eyes were dark from lack of sleep. The clothes that I wore were practically the ones I was wearing to the dance minus my leather jacket and my boots. Both items were sitting in a chair in the corner.

It was noon and I sat on the edge of the bed. I was so bored and I just wanted to be home. Collin opened the door and grinned at me.

"I'm getting hungry," Collin informed me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I wasn't in the mood for Collin.

"You'll see," Collin said and walked closer.

I got up from the edge of the bed and looked at the door. There was only one chance to make my escape and I had to take it. Collin took one more step closer and I ran for the door. I wasted my chance. Collin grabbed me by my shirt and hauled me over in front of him. He bit my neck recklessly and I tried to struggle.

Collin threw me on the floor as soon as he almost completely drained me. I was aware of two more people in the room as soon as I hit the floor.

"I'm so glad you two could make it. I do believe your poor Lexi only has a bit longer to live," Collin explained.

I heard growling and it sounded like two people were wrestling. My eyes fluttered open and Edward was crouched down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Damon fighting Collin. There was blood on the stone floor and I bit my lip in fear that Damon was hurt.

"Lexi, look at me," Edward commanded and I turned my attention to him.

I let out a sigh and realized I couldn't really use my voice that well.

"Everything's going to be fine," Edward reassured me.

"_I know it is,"_ I hissed.

I didn't hear any fighting to my left and when I looked over, Collin was on the ground and Damon was walking toward us. Edward looked up at Damon and sighed.

"_What the hell are you two doing standing around? Help me, damn it!"_ I felt so horrible and I wanted to go home.

Collin had sucked the life out of me. I couldn't think or feel. I was only aware of the numbness that vibrated throughout my body. Damon and Edward knelt down next to me and were discussing what to do. Quiet sobs escaped my mouth and Edward looked down at me with a reassuring smile.

"We have to. She'll die if we don't," Damon reasoned.

"There's still time. We could take her to the hospital and they could give her… a blood transfusion," Edward suggested.

"That's even more dangerous. No, I couldn't do that to Lexi," Damon argued.

"What if she doesn't want it?" Edward still didn't like the idea.

"We'll have to risk it," Damon responded.

"Miles will kick our asses. He doesn't want Lexi to be wandering around at this age forever. He would rather she died than anything," Edward explained.

"He's being selfish. It's her life and I know she wants this," Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine; just get it over with," Edward agreed with a sigh.

I don't remember anything after that. All my senses were cut off for such a long time. When I finally opened my eyes I noticed Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. I was at my house, lying in my own bed. Normally, I would expect a glass of water on my nightstand, but there wasn't one. My throat was burning and I sat up in one fluid motion. Damon got up from the chair in the corner and looked at me with concern.

"I'm thirsty," I grumbled.

"I know," Damon said with a simple nod.

"Can you get me some water?" I thought water would be best.

Damon shook his head silently. It was as if he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to die of thirst if I don't get something," I growled.

"Edward is bringing something for you in a second," Damon said in a quiet voice.

"You seem worried. What's wrong?" I cocked my head to the side and Damon sighed, smiling.

"I'll let you guess since you're so good at reading emotions," Damon said.

"You're worried and…afraid." I couldn't believe Damon would be afraid.

Damon nodded.

"Why would you feel that way? Is it something I did?" I was freaking out.

"No, it was something _I_ did to _you_," Damon explained.

"What did you do?" I was getting impatient, but it didn't show.

"I turned you into a vampire, Lexi. You were going to die if I didn't do it. Edward suggested a blood transfusion, but those things are dangerous and I couldn't see you agreeing to that. I didn't even want to see you lying there in a hospital bed hooked up to all those wires. There was also the fear of having to come up with a story about what happened to you. It was my selfishness that turned you into a vampire. I'm so sorry, Lexi," Damon said.

"I don't hate you for it, that's for sure. I would have liked to have been approached with the options, though," I argued.

"You weren't in the stable position of speaking for yourself. I knew you could hear us and we tried to get you to speak, but you wouldn't say a word," Damon corrected me.

"But I did say things…oh. I thought them in my mind," I realized.

"Exactly," Damon said.

"But what will happen now?" I didn't know what had to be done.

"You have to feed to complete the transformation or you'll…die," Damon managed to say in a quiet voice.

"But…I thought I was already a vampire," I argued.

"No, this is the last thing that has to be done," Damon said.

The human I attacked was lying lifelessly on the ground before me. Damon had his arms across his chest and his gaze wandered around the night sky. I felt like such a terrible person, but I knew it had to be done. In order for my survival, I had to continue murdering innocent humans.

"Come on, Lexi. It's time to get you back home," Damon said.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I opened the front door and Edward followed me inside. Miles was sitting on the couch and he widened his eyes when I came through the door. My eyes were huge and there was blood on my mouth. Damon came behind me and grinned.

"You don't look like a vampire," Damon teased.

"You're not helping, Damon," Edward growled.

"It's fine. He can make all the jokes he wants about me," I said, staring at Damon.

"I'm glad I get your permission," Damon mocked.

"Just you wait until I can control everything. Then your ass is mine," I threatened.

"Does it look like I'm scared?" Damon was smirking.

"No, but you will be," I retorted and walked up to my room.

Sitting in my room, I was reading. My eyes were slowly adjusting and Damon came in. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I wanted to say sorry for everything that's happened," Damon explained.

"What's going on?" I had a feeling Damon was going to say something I wouldn't like.

"I'm leaving. I've done too much here and I feel that I need to catch up with my little brother," Damon informed me.

"Let me come with you," I argued.

"Lexi, you can't. I don't want anything to be weird. To my brother, I'm like the devil. I need to keep up that impression," Damon explained with a shrug.

"But I can act like you. You can say you found me wandering around…or I'm some lost cousin," I suggested.

"I'll see what I can do, but for now I'm going alone," Damon said.

* * *

**I overkilled it didn't I???  
Lexi's a vampire and Damon's leaving...so depressing :o(  
From this chapter who do you think will end up with Lexi lol????  
Reviews would be lovely!!!!  
**

* * *


	11. Mystic Falls

**Hey everyone! My goodness! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It's fall break for me and I should be updating, but...I'm not. Volleyball just ended and I have to go right into Basketball lol Yay!  
Anyway, this chapter is a bit messed up. You can totally tell me that. It's fine.  
I'm sorry for the format of the last chapter. It got messed up and I'm so mad, but if I fix it it'll erase all the reviews, so I'm just gonna leave it like that.  
What I'm excited for today: The New Moon Convention thing (some of the cast is coming to my mall in November!!!), New Moon (the movie lol), The Vampire Diaries Haunted episode, and my date tomorrow- or today- lol)  
Hope you like it...or not lol  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: I put bits of the TV series AND the books in this, so it'll be mixed. I'm sorry if you're confused. Just PM me and I'll explain if ya need me to ;-)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mystic Falls  
Songs: _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven, _New Moon Rising_ by Wolfmother, _Buttons_ by Pussycat Dolls**

I had finally talked Damon into letting me go to his old town. The car ride would be a fair distance, according to Damon. I was a bit worried about how everyone would perceive me when I showed up with Damon, but Damon assured me that everything would be fine.

The car ride was pretty boring. I sunk into the passenger's seat of the Ferrari and closed my eyes.

_You can open your eyes if you want. We're in Mystic Falls_, Damon told me.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around me. The town was small and quiet. Damon looked over at me and grinned. He was wearing sunglasses and I chuckled.

"Why do you have those things on?" It wasn't that bright outside.

"I just feel like it," Damon explained.

"Are we almost to the boarding house?" I was getting grumpy and impatient.

"We're only a few minutes away. My brother will get a kick out of you when he sees you," Damon said.

"Why's that?" I was confused.

"I told him a bit about you when I called and said I was coming. I normally don't call and announce my presence, though," Damon commented.

"I must have changed you or something," I teased.

"You most certainly have," Damon agreed.

Damon pulled up to the boarding house and we parked on the street. I got out and took in the sight of the boarding house. It was ancient and Damon grinned at me, leading me inside. I heard two people talking as we entered the house and Damon stopped me at the front to walk ahead. Not a minute later did Damon come back and guide me forward.

Two guys stood in what seemed to be the living room. Both had confused expressions on their faces.

"Who is this, Damon?" The older man asked.

"This is…" Damon started to say.

"I'm Lexi Strom and I'm friend of Damon's," I said, looking at Damon.

"I didn't know my brother to have many friends," The younger man said suspiciously.

"I've changed my lifestyle, brother," Damon said with a smirk.

"How long are you staying, Damon?" The older man asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Damon said smartly.

Damon grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. We entered an old room that looked pretty empty. He leaned against the door and folded his arms across his chest. I sighed and looked out the window.

"This will be your room for the time being," Damon said.

"Who were those two downstairs? I know the younger one was Stefan, but who was that other guy?" I was so confused.

"That's Zach. He's a descendant of mine," Damon said with no interest.

"Why are you so angry and mean around them?" I wanted to know more.

"I'll tell you sometime later, but right now I have to go have a talk with my brother. He's extremely curious about you. Promise to stay up here no matter what," Damon insisted.

"I'll stay up here, don't worry," I assured him.

"Lock the door too. Zach might try to talk to you and get some information out of you," Damon informed me.

I sat in the dusty room for a pretty long time. It was so boring and I was on the verge of opening the door when there was a knock.

"Can I talk to you?" It was Stefan's voice.

"No," I hissed.

Damon came in through the window and looked at me with a smirk. He brushed past me and opened the door.

"Why are you bothering my guest, brother?" Damon was blocking Stefan's view of me.

"I only want to talk to her, Damon," Stefan argued.

"But she doesn't want to talk to you," Damon growled.

"You don't know that," Stefan continued.

"Of course I do," Damon countered.

"Why don't you boys take it outside," I suggested.

There was a knock at the front door and Stefan turned his head to the side.

"Go talk to your Elena," Damon permitted his brother.

Damon closed the door and I looked at him. He chuckled and I sighed, sitting down on the old, dusty bed. It was really weird and ancient. Damon walked over to the window and opened it.

"This…was my old room," Damon informed me.

"Why are you letting me use it?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't need to sleep anywhere. I'm just going to wander around at night. You, on the other hand, need your sleep," Damon explained.

Stefan came back up, but he had a brunette girl at his side. She looked at me curiously and then turned her gaze to Damon. That made me a bit jealous, so I turned on my heel and looked out the window.

"What's her problem?" I heard the Elena girl ask Stefan.

"I'm not sure," Stefan admitted.

Damon shook his head and led me away from the window. I already didn't like Elena. She looked like a bitch, but I could always be wrong. I could tell she was worried and afraid, not just by the way she clung to Stefan.

"I guess it's time I told you the truth about Lexi, brother," Damon said with a sigh.

We all sat down in the living room, even Zach. I leaned into Damon and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Stefan and Elena did the same thing. Zach looked confused when he saw Damon and me.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell everyone the basis of your story, Lexi? Just stick to the main points," Damon insisted.

"Well, I met Damon right after this guy I really liked left me. His name was Tristan and Damon came to my town with Tristan's older brother, Edward. Right away I knew they were vampires. It was because Tristan told me before he left. Well, a year went by and I met Edward and Damon. Well, my parents died a day or two later and that's when the fun started. Edward and Damon began to watch over me. I got hurt at Volleyball one day and Damon gave me his blood. That's when Tristan came back. Then, one of my older brother's, Roz, died. We later found out that this guy, who Tristan was working for, Collin, was telling Tristan to kill all these people. Tristan was the one who killed my brother. Collin had several attempts to kidnap me and the latest resulted in me becoming a vampire. Damon saved me from death and turned me into a vampire. Collin had taken too much of my blood. And now we're here. I'm one hundred percent vampire and I like it," I explained with a smile.

"That was more or less an explanation," Damon teased and I punched him in the arm.

"So, you two are…together?" Elena had a hard time saying it.

I nodded with a grin.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up and loud thunder sounded in the distance. I looked at Damon and he grinned. He was the one who was making it storm, but I had to say that I was the one who was controlling the wind.

Elena suddenly got up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. As soon as she finished, I looked up at her.

"Bonnie says there's a party going on tonight. Do you guys want to come?" Elena looked at Stefan.

"That sounds fun," I said with a grin.

"Then it seems we're going," Damon said.

"Great!" Elena said and told Bonnie that all of us were going to be there.

I walked out of Damon's room in a red camisole and dark blue jeans. My knee high boots covered over them and Damon grinned. He was dressed in his usual black attire. Stefan was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

The sky was growing dark and I hopped into Damon's Ferrari. Stefan was driving Elena and I watched how carefully he drove. Damon looked at me and chuckled.

"You're so adorable when you're curious," Damon commented.

"And you're so adorable when you're angry," I retorted with a smirk.

"I noticed you don't like Elena," Damon observed.

"How did you guess?" I asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"The way you looked at Elena at the beginning gave it away," Damon informed me.

Damon pulled up to a huge building and I was confused. Stefan pulled up a second later and I could tell he was in a state of shock. Elena and Bonnie soon came out with a blonde girl. She looked all preppy and gave Damon a look that made me think something was going on.

"This is Caroline," Elena introduced.

"And who are you?" Caroline looked like a cheerleader by the way she spoke.

"I'm Lexi Strom," I said with my arms folded across my chest.

"Are you new here or something?" Caroline was watching how I reacted.

"Yeah, I just got here…with Damon," I added, looking at Damon out of the corner of my eye.

"Where are you from?" Caroline was more interested in me now.

"I came here from Oregon," I informed her.

"That sounds like a fun place," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun," I said, going along with it.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the party. See you inside," Caroline said and gave Damon a look before going through the front doors.

I turned to Damon and he looked at me innocently.

"I know what happened between you and that whore of a girl. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were with bitches like that one? I don't know if it's just me or this town in full of bitches. The only one I haven't been bothered with has been Bonnie and I haven't even met her yet," I rambled.

"Lexi, you need to relax. We came to a party. You can't be all unhappy and upset the whole night," Damon figured.

"I guess you're right," I agreed and walked inside with Damon.

The party didn't seem like one for high school students, not that I had ever been to a college party. There were so many humans in the room that I had to concentrate on not hurting any of them. Damon hit me in the shoulder a few times and as soon as I started getting annoyed, I turned toward him and growled. Stefan pinched my arm and I sighed heavily. Being a new vampire wasn't a very good thing at this time.

Damon took me outside and I took in the cool air. Suddenly, I saw a figure float by and I could smell something odd. I looked at Damon and he looked in the direction I saw the figure go through. Damon ran quickly and I was on his tail the whole way. The figure was standing in an alley all alone. I took in a deep breath and realized I knew the person. It was someone from a recent dream. The dream was a normal kind that didn't wake me up at night, though. Damon looked at me and I hissed through my teeth. This guy was bad news and Damon knew it.

In a split second, I was right next to the figure and they held my neck choking me to death. The figure grinned and I saw a hint of pointed fangs. Oh shit, this was a vampire not to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Who do you think it is??? Who do you want it to be lol????  
Lexi doesn't like humans lol and I personally think it's funnny...kinda  
I'm very sorry for those who like Elena and Caroline. I don't mean any disrespect cause I personally like Elena  
Reviews would be awesome!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	12. Truly Undead

**This chapter makes me want to scream for joy lol :o)  
I'm in a weird mood today- this morning- and I really am excited about this chapter!!  
I can't wait for "Haunted" tomorrow or today lol It's gonna be awesome!  
If anyone is looking for a good Christian Rock Band...I found one! Red is an awesome band and I love their songs!!!  
Enjoy!  
P.S: The title is weird cause...I'll just tell ya at the bottom!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truly Undead  
Songs: _More Human Than Human_ by Rob Zombie, _Break Me Down_ by Red**

The figure was someone whom I thought I would never in a million years see. I thought they were dead, but I guess they weren't dead enough. It was Collin, the damn bastard who had driven Damon and Edward to killing Tristan. He grinned and cocked his head to the side and he held onto my neck. I looked over at Damon and he was frozen. Something was holding him back from attacking Collin.

"I bet you're wondering about that, aren't you?" Collin figured. He was a lot stronger than when we last met and he could read my mind.

"I'm interested," I informed him in a calm tone of voice as much as I could muster.

"I acquired some new talents after your boys left me for dead. I have the ability to freeze people where they are and I can read whatever you're thinking," Collin informed me, whispering in my ear.

"Well, could you let me go if you can freeze people?" I didn't like being near him, so I tried to convince him that it would be a lot cooler to be frozen.

"I can only freeze one person and I refuse to let you have your way, my dear," Collin commented.

I hissed under my breath and looked at Damon.

Footsteps sounded down the alley and Collin looked at the entrance. I grinned and knew that Damon's little brother was coming to help. That Elena chick was there too and I just hoped they were careful…or not. I wasn't a fan of the couple, especially Elena. They were just too perfect and Elena hated me for taking away Damon.

"I see you made new friends," Collin observed as Stefan and Elena emerged from the dark alleyway.

"You can kill them if you want," I muttered in a whisper.

"So you don't like them," Collin figured.

"You got that right," I said.

"Maybe I'll keep them alive just to spite you," Collin teased and caressed my cheek.

"I will kick your ass from here to France if you do," I growled.

"Relax, darling. I won't keep them alive for you. I want to have some fun. The brunette girl looks quite appetizing," Collin commented about Elena and a smile tugged my lips.

Collin unfroze Damon and Stefan looked at me. I took in a deep breath and punched Collin in the gut. He held his stomach and I ran toward Damon who wrapped me up in his embrace. I buried my head in his chest and I heard movement. We were running and Damon was carrying me.

"Where are your brother and the brunette chick?" I muttered in a tired voice.

"They're holding off Collin. I want to get you out of here," Damon said and stopped at the boarding house.

"Collin doesn't know where we are," I reminded Damon.

"Yeah, but he could weasel it out of my brother or Elena. I'm just concerned about that particular thing happening," Damon commented in a worried tone of voice.

Damon sat me down in his room on the bed and he walked over to the window and peered out, looking for any signs of Collin. I exhaled heavily and Damon turned his head to look at me. In the distance I could sense Collin…and Elena, but not Stefan. I looked up at Damon in fear and he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked me with concern.

"Collin is coming here with Elena, but I can't sense your brother," I relayed.

"I'll be back. Do not leave this spot or I'll kill you," Damon joked and touched my shoulder lightly before becoming a crow and leaving the boarding house.

I sat in Damon's room for a while and counted the number of books he had in his bookshelf. Curious to see his brother's room, I wandered up the stairs and found a door at the top of the stairwell. I opened it up and saw a modern-ancient mix style of room. As I passed the window I saw an old picture. This woman _was_ Elena. I was starting to wonder if Elena was a vampire, but at the bottom of the old frame was _Katherine 1864_. I was in a state of shock. Had Stefan been cheating on Elena with her…or was this just some kind of sick joke? What was this? I knew that I had to interrogate Damon when he got back.

But none of that asking would take place. Collin stood in the doorway with Elena on his heel.

"I guess this means that I'm not your little prize anymore," I assumed, folding my arms across my chest.

"This means nothing. She's just a late snack for later," Collin explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't give a damn if you kill her, but I guess it would be fair warning for you to start running as soon as her blood was spilt," I remarked.

"Why would I need to run?" Collin didn't know.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore would not rest until they had your head," I explained.

"That does put a damper on my plans," Collin commented.

"But why would that stop you? You're fearless and I doubt you'd back down from a fight," I said, putting words into Collin's mouth.

"I have to think about that," Collin pondered.

"Are you second guessing yourself?" I was shocked.

"I most certainly am not," Collin growled.

"Well, it seems to me you need some time to think this over," I figured and led him downstairs.

Surprisingly, Collin did as I told. I directed him down to the hidden basement and found the place where Damon had explained he was held when he had done something terrible to this girl, Caroline, in the past. It was a prison cell filled with vervain. I pushed Collin into it and locked the door. Elena was standing behind me in a cowering position.

"I hope he stays in there a long time," Elena said.

"I hope so too," I agreed.

I walked back up the steps with Elena and found that Damon was carrying Stefan in. Elena ran to Stefan and I could obviously sense her fear and concern for him. Damon looked at me and I made him follow me down to the hidden basement. Collin was by the door, trying to unlock the door. He was just too short to get it and the bars were too small for his arms to fit through. Damon was surprised of it and yet proud that I did that all by myself.

"I honestly didn't think you could do that kind of thing," Damon said.

"I'm full of surprises," I teased.

"I bet you are," Damon agreed.

CHRISTMAS EVE

I woke up and noticed Damon sleeping in the chair. He still refused to take over his own bed. I could just as easily sleep on the couch like he did. Elena opened the door and chuckled to herself. She had gotten much closer to Stefan and I was surprised that she hadn't moved in yet. I had a hunch they were getting married soon as well.

The only downside to all of this joy was Collin. He was still in the basement. Thank god we had kept him in there for as long as we did. Occasionally we gave him dead small animals to feed on for good behavior. Damon had stressed the importance that we kept him weak and I had a feeling Elena had given him a few extra rabbits to sate his hunger because it was Christmas Eve and Collin looked like he was better than ever.

I stood right beside the cell and noticed Collin had a grin on his face. Stefan came down and stood beside me. His presence made me feel awkward, but I knew he was a nice guy. Collin started laughing and I growled, kicking the door.

"Am I making you angry, my dear?' Collin still had the feeling that I was going to be his someday.

"In fact, you're frustrating me," I hissed.

"That's my intention," Collin retorted.

"God damn you!" I yelled and my fangs extended. Stefan grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Relax, ma'am. I'm just happy because it's the holidays. Should I have a sullen look on my face to make you feel better?" Collin was staring at me.

"I'd rather see you dead!" I lunged for the door and Stefan threw me against the wall.

Damon ran down the steps and helped me up, tripping Stefan. I had dirt on my pants and these were new! Stefan got up, wiping his hands on his pants and I growled at him. Damon led me up the stairs and I saw the snow was falling. I hadn't seen snow in such a long time and this was the first time I was seeing it with new eyes. Damon stood by the window with me and watched the snow too.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually stopped to watch the snow," Damon informed me.

"I used to have snowball fights with Miles and Roz on Christmas Eve if we had snow," I remembered.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, turning to face me.

"It's fine. It's not so bad now," I said with a shrug.

"I have a surprise for you," Damon told me and I was a bit confused and concerned.

"What is it?" I was overly eager too.

"You have to wait until tomorrow," Damon said.

"I have to wait that long?" That put a damper on my mood.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but it'll be tomorrow before you know it," Damon said.

"Fine," I muttered.

It was the afternoon and I sat on the couch watching TV. Stefan had to be talked into bringing a TV into the family room. It was empty the last time and Elena wouldn't have any of it. So, Damon and Stefan had gotten a TV for us. It was s pretty big one and I was really glad.

Damon came down the steps and sat on my lap. He was pretty light and I threw him off my lap and onto the floor. I started laughing and Damon pulled me off the couch and onto the floor with him. We both started laughing and Elena came into the room.

"I haven't heard Damon laugh ever," Elena commented.

"You haven't seen anything," I muttered under my breath and Damon elbowed me in the ribs.

"Well, Stefan is grumbling about being hungry, but he doesn't want to leave me here," Elena commented.

"Why can't you just stay here?" I knew Stefan was too attached to Elena to leave her, but this was something else.

"He found out that…um…give that Collin guy downstairs more food than is necessary," Elena admitted.

"I knew it!" I jumped up and yelled it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon felt uninformed.

"I…guess I forgot about it," I responded with a shrug.

"I'm going over to Bonnie's house to talk. I'll see you guys later," Elena said and left.

I stood in my spot and a minute later, Stefan came down the steps. He looked exhausted and I grinned. Damon put an arm around my shoulder and watched his brother.

"Elena left already, right?" Stefan seemed to be avoiding her.

"Yeah, she did," I said.

"I'm going hunting and I won't be back for a while," Stefan informed us.

"Why won't you?" Damon was teasing his brother.

"I'm trying to fill up so I won't have to kill on a holiday," Stefan explained.

"That's a good point," I figured.

Time flew and it was midnight. Stefan and Elena were in their room already sleeping while I was just finally getting to bed. Damon and I had stayed out late hunting for some good blood. It was a successful hunt and I was really glad that I was finally full.

I threw off my shirt and changed into a regular camisole. My jeans slipped off and I put on some comfy pajama bottoms. Damon just took off his shirt and I grinned. I had a feeling that Damon wasn't going to sleep on the couch. He usually didn't take off his shirt when he was sleeping on the couch.

"Are you finally going to not sleep on the couch?" I folded my arms across my chest. That was a confusing question I just asked.

"That's right. I'm sleeping in my own bed," Damon informed me with a grin.

"I knew you'd eventually get it through your head," I said and grabbed a pillow for the couch in which I would sleep on.

"What are you doing?" Damon was confused.

"I'm…sleeping on the couch," I responded.

"No you're not, Lexi. You're sleeping right next to me," Damon explained.

"Do I have to?" I joked.

"That's a stupid question," Damon said and took the pillow from mu hands and threw it on the bed.

"Why is it a stupid question?" I raised an eyebrow and Damon drew me closer.

"Because I thought you wanted this," Damon said silently and his lips crashed onto mine.

Light escaped through the black curtains and I threw my arm over my eyes. Damon was breathing normally and I wondered who would dare crack open the curtains. It was just Stefan. He gave me a second glance and then shut the door quietly. Damon stirred and I pulled the covers over me more. I was still wearing the necklace that had lapis lazuli in it and I looked at Damon's hand with his ring.

I closed my eyes for a moment and what I thought was a second later Damon touched my shoulder. My eyes opened and Damon's hair was a mess. I chuckled and knew mine was a mess too.

"You ready for your surprise?" Damon was still tired.

"Of course," I said with a grin.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs," Damon said, put a shirt on, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**Hmmmm....I wonder what that surprise is....  
The title is weird cause everyone thought Collin was dead, but he's not. He's trapped in that room (in the TV show) with all the gross vervain lol  
Guesses would be awesome and reviews would be awesome too!!!!  
Thanks! :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) **

* * *


	13. An Event to Remember

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I had such a busy weekend! I went to one of the Twilight Tour things and it was packed! Me and my friends went lol  
Anyway, sorry for the late update. If this chapter sucks, I'm really sorry.  
Lexi is just so messed up and I bet you'll be shocked to find out what happens lol  
Thanks for staying with me!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p**

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Event to Remember  
Songs: _Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight, _It Ends Tonight_ by The All-American Rejects, _Come Back Home_ by Pat McGee**

I ran down the steps and heard a lot of talking. For a second, I thought that Damon had invited people over, but erased that thought immediately. Damon wasn't a social type of person. When I got down the steps and into the family room, I saw two guys' backs. Damon faced me and he grinned when he saw me. They two guys turned around and my eyes lit up. This was the best day ever! My older brother, Miles, and Edward had come! I hugged them both and Stefan came downstairs with Elena on his heels.

"Damon, why'd you invite people over without asking me?" Stefan didn't know.

"These are good friends of mine. This human is Lexi's brother and this other guy is Edward Worthington. I befriended him in Oregon," Damon explained.

"I didn't know Lexi had any human family," Elena said.

"I was just recently changed into a vampire," I pointed out.

"Why don't I get some coffee for the humans?" Edward offered and went into the kitchen.

I didn't realize how much I had missed Miles and Edward. My brother was the same as when I left; bossy and kind. He kept asking me about how this place was and then I explained we had a vampire serial killer in the basement and he just laughed. I let him think I was joking, but I looked over at Edward and he knew. Stefan sat down on the couch with Elena and they were watching Frosty the Snowman. Miles put an arm around my shoulder and sat me down on the couch. We used to watch this every Christmas.

After talking for hours, I decided to do the dishes. Edward came into the kitchen and gave me a smile. To be honest, I'd missed his company so much.

"How's living with Damon?" Edward was helping me with the dishes and he looked up at me with a smirk.

"It's great!" I really liked this place.

"I heard Collin's still alive and living in the basement. What's up with that?" Edward stopped everything and looked at me.

"He almost killed Elena. What were we supposed to do? He's stronger than ever and he's dangerous. What would you suggest?" I was speaking in a violent whisper.

"Anything except keep him here. He could get out of his cell and…well, kill Damon and Stefan, drink Elena dry, and kidnap you," Edward stressed.

"You worry too much. If it makes you feel any better, there'll be one person on guard at all times. We'll have shifts," I said, trying to make Edward feel better.

"No, I don't like that plan. Come home, Lex. Miles misses you and…well, I miss you too. I can't go without seeing you smile for too long," Edward said, touching my cheek.

"I chose Damon. You have to respect that, Edward. I missed you too, but I can't believe you would come back here and try to convince me to come back," I growled.

"Miles thinks it would be best. We were talking on the way here," Edward informed me.

"I know what my brother wants. There were a lot of things he wanted, but they didn't happen because of who I am. Miles didn't want me to become a vampire, that all went to pot because I was dying, and he sure as hell didn't want Damon to be in my life, but that was shattered because I love him," I explained.

"Lexi, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. I'm only trying to help keep you safe. I wasn't even talking about Damon," Edward growled and walked away.

I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes. After trying to calm down, I finished up the dishes and went up to Damon's room. I lay down on the bed with my head at the foot of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and I turned my head toward the door. Damon was standing there with a grin. I gave him a thoughtful glance and then looked back up at the ceiling.

"That doesn't seem like a happy expression. Might I ask what's wrong?" Damon was right next to the side of the bed, looking at me.

"Edward's just telling me how to live my life," I said, sighing.

"I see," Damon said, sitting down.

"I'm just…really tired of all the crap he gives me. Edward and Miles are out to get me, I swear," I joked.

"You shouldn't worry about it. If they bug you anymore just let me know," Damon explained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything," I assured him.

"You better," Damon teased.

I sat up and grinned at Damon. He chuckled and I walked over to the dresser where my brush sat. I picked it up and took my blonde hair out of its ponytail. As I brushed my hair, I noticed Damon going through a few things that sat in his room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up pieces of paper and close his eyes as if in remembrance. I finished brushing my hair and stood in front of Damon as he was scanning an old page.

"You know, it's been a long time since I last read this," Damon said.

"What is it?" I walked over next to Damon and peered over his shoulder.

"It's…a letter from Katherine," Damon explained.

"That wicked woman you told me about?" I was trying to piece things together.

"Yes, she wrote to me when I left for college," Damon said.

"Well, let's not think about her right now," I said, changing subject.

"What's wrong?" Damon was suspicious.

"I keep hearing voices and I swear I keep seeing her in my dreams. It's just…so awkward and…weird," I explained.

"Are you feeling alright?" Damon wasn't kidding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it not normal to be…dreaming about this whore?" I did mean the sarcasm.

"I'm not sure," Damon said.

"Okay, well I guess I'm going to go back down to face the idiots that you let in," I said with a smile.

"They're not too bad and…this is your Christmas present," Damon commented.

"I know, I know," I said and walked out of Damon's room.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could sense that Stefan and Edward were deep in conversation while Elena sat next to Stefan in the family room. Miles was watching a football game or something. Damon grabbed my hand and we walked into the family room where everyone was sitting. Edward looked at me and I sat down on the floor while Damon went into the kitchen. Miles looked like he was hungry and I could tell Damon was seeing what he could get for my brother.

"Where did you go, Lexi?" Elena noticed my presence and I could tell everyone was listening.

"I…just went upstairs to…brush my hair and then Damon decided to come up and we talked," I explained, not quite lying.

"Lexi, I forgot to give this to you earlier, but I found it in dad's study," Miles said and handed me a letter.

"Excuse me," I said to everyone and rushed back up to Damon's room.

I closed the door and went out onto the small balcony. The letter looked really old and as I carefully opened it, my heartbeat quickened.

"_Dear Damon,_ oh my god_, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. Things here are, well, they're not too good. People accuse me of being a witch and I'm worried. Living here is dangerous, but no one will let me leave. I would strangle the girls who started this, but I have not the willpower or the anger to do such a sinful act. I'm scared of what might happen and if you don't hear from me for a while I might have been hung or jailed. I love you, Lexi Strom._" I dropped the letter to the ground and I went into a state of shock.

The door opened quickly and Damon was standing there with a look of determination on his face. I was sitting on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Damon walked over to me and crouched down next to me. He took the letter from my hands and read it quickly.

"Where did your brother get this?" Damon held out the letter carefully.

"He said he found it in our dad's study," I said, still in shock.

Damon sighed and stood up.

"Why does this letter have my name at the end of it? I don't ever remember writing it," I said in frustration.

"Lexi, I have to tell you something you might not want to hear, but you have to," Damon said.

"Go on," I urged him.

"It was 1692 when you wrote that letter. I got it a week after you wrote it and I came down to try to take you away from the town. When I got there, a woman said you had been burned…alive. I wish you could have seen my face. I was so pale after the woman told me, so I ran away. I vowed never to get involved in any human's life again. And now when I saw you for the first time, I was thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to not walk up to you and embrace you," Damon explained.

"So you knew," I commented.

"You've lived that long," Damon said.

"I thought you said I died," I argued.

"You did, but I think your soul didn't. It passed on through the generations and it found you," Damon said.

"That's just crazy," I said in disbelief.

"That Lexi was an ancestor of yours and I loved her so much. She didn't know I was a vampire, but I knew she was a witch." Damon said.

"I'm a witch?" My eyes widened.

"Yes," Damon replied.

"You're that old?" I said under my breath, not quite as a question.

Damon nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I stood up and anger coursed throughout my body.

"I didn't want you to freak out that I'd technically known you for so long," Damon said.

"You know, this changes everything," I figured.

"How?" Damon cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"It just…does," I said and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Damon knew what I was going to say next.

"I have to go back home. There, I can at least figure out what I should do," I said, looking at the floor.

"Lexi, I don't want you to leave," Damon argued.

"I have to. I'll come back when I have everything figured out," I said and brushed past Damon as I walked out the door.

I walked down the steps and both Edward and Miles looked at me.

"I'll meet you guys at the house, okay?" I gave them one quick look and then I went into the garage to get in my car.

As I drove back to Oregon, I couldn't stop crying. The car was going about 120 miles an hour and I wanted to get there faster. Just as I was going to go faster, the car got to Oregon and I cruised to my house. When I got to my house, I got out of my car and ran up to my room.

After sulking for about an hour or two, there was a knock at my door and I mumbled to let them know they could come in. To my bitter surprise, it was Miles. He sat down on the edge of my bed and gave a heavy sigh. I sat up from my bed and looked at him.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Miles put a hand on my shoulder.

"No one ever told me that I used to be alive in the fifteenth century and that I'm a witch," I growled.

"I had no idea," Miles retorted.

"Well, mom and dad never told me about it at all," I argued, "and Damon sure as hell didn't even say anything about the resemblance."

"Lex, calm yourself down. Do you want me to bring Edward in here?" Miles knew I didn't want Edward within spitting distance.

"No, you know that I'd kill you if you did," I hissed.

"Come on, sis, it's Christmas. Cheer up," Miles urged.

"I'll try to," I said in a doubtful tone.

"Why don't you call Damon? He was in a state of panic when he came down the steps after you left. I bet you can imagine the look on Edward's face," Miles said and I knew Edward was rooting for something like this to happen. Now it did and I had no idea how it would end.

"I can't call him. I haven't even figured out what I'm going to do. It's just…so hard trying to think now. I keep seeing flashes of the past and it's not registering in my brain. I should really talk to Damon, but I can't. I just can't do it," I said in a hopeless tone of voice.

"Let me talk to him for you," Miles suggested.

"No, let it alone. I'll figure it out soon enough so that you won't get involved," I said and sighed.

* * *

**Reviews would be uh-mazing!!!! :o)  
Thanks! **


	14. Why Me?

**Okay...so I forgot that I had this finished, so I started on the other chapter and it's done...well, I'm gonna upload it in a second, so yeah  
Anyway, anyone who knows me will know that I'm an avid Twilight junkie, so I went to the midnight showing of New Moon freezing my butt off, but it was amazing!!!! And I went to go see it again tonight and I get to see it tomorrow lol, so GO SEE IT if you haven't lol  
Well, this chapter is a bit odd, but it gives some serious background that I think people need, so here it is lol  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews would be oh so awesome!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Why Me?  
****Songs: _Existentialism on Prom Night_ by Straylight Run, _Fallout_ by Sofi Bonde, _Beautiful Bride_ by Flyleaf, _Start Again_ by Red**

I sat on my bed after Miles left and stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't life be perfect and simple? Why the hell did I have to be a vampire who was the idea of perfection and not a goofy human who was allowed to have flaws? Why did this happen?

There was a knock on my door and I rolled over on my back. I heard someone enter and I sighed, closing my eyes. It was Edward. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I sat up. We met each other's gaze and held it for a few seconds.

"Why are you sulking?" Edward sounded annoyed.

"Damon lied to me and I thought that we had no secrets between us. Apparently, Damon left out the part about knowing me in a past life," I hissed.

"Yeah, I don't think that was a smooth move on his part," Edward commented.

"Why am I even talking to you? Get out of my room," I growled.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Miles is really worried about you," Edward explained.

"So is the rest of the world," I muttered.

"Just come downstairs, Lexi, please," Edward urged.

"It's not going to happen, so don't even try," I said.

Edward walked out of my room and I shut the door quietly. As I turned, a dark figure stood by the window. I sighed and ran my left hand through my hair. It was Damon. Apparently, he wanted something.

"Lexi, I came to make amends for my actions. I should have told you, but I didn't want to freak you out too much," Damon elaborated.

"You at least owed me an explanation before you decided to talk to Edward about me in the first few days you met me," I scolded.

"I know," Damon said and his head bowed slightly.

"What happened between you and Edward, though?" I wanted to understand better than I already did.

"It was our love for you that broke us apart," Damon explained simply.

"You're lying," I doubted.

"I came back, didn't I?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You did, but you didn't even call ahead and tell me you were coming," I mumbled.

"I never announce my presence," Damon explained.

"Well, it would have been nice of you to do so," I said.

"It's hard for me to be nice, Lex. I'm trying my best," Damon said and took a step closer.

"You could try a little bit harder," I criticized.

"Where's Edward?" Damon wanted to get off this topic.

"He's downstairs," I said reluctantly.

"I'm staying here for the night, if that means anything to you," Damon said quietly and walked out of my room.

I let out a sigh and opened the door again. As I walked down the steps, I heard quiet talking and hoped that they weren't talking about me. Miles was at the bottom of the stairs, observing. I pushed him and he lost his balance, falling to the floor on his face. Damon and Edward both turned their heads and Edward chuckled. I met Damon's gaze and grinned in triumph.

"That's not very nice of you, Lex," Miles said as he got up off the floor.

"You were in the way and spying doesn't become you," I informed him.

"Nicely put," Edward said to me. I winked and put my hands on my hips.

"Is something the matter?" Damon observed.

"I'm getting hungry," I complained, putting a hand to my stomach.

"Then go out and hunt," Damon said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, I will," I growled and ran out the door into the woods in the backyard.

I walked around the woods for what seemed like hours to me. Branches snapped in the distance and I ran up into the nearest tree. In the distance, I could tell that it was a vampire, but I didn't know who.

A force dragged me down from the tree and I hissed in the process. Damon stood before me when I opened my eyes and he was grinning. I got up from the dirt covered ground and brushed my jeans off.

"Having a little trouble, are we?" Damon cocked his head to the side and I laughed.

"You know, I think you're just playing with my emotions. You're trying to get me to break down, aren't you?" I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at Damon in the eye.

"You're not even close," Damon said with a shrug.

"Why are you even out here?" I had no idea what he was doing.

"I was getting a little hungry as well," Damon said.

"Well, go find something before I decide to rip your throat out because of starvation," I growled.

"Lexi, you're not strong enough to kill me," Damon doubted.

"Oh I'm sure I can," I retorted.

I walked deeper into the woods where I heard a human couple talking. Damon was silently following me. If I was in a giving mood by the time I met my victims I might just let Damon kill one of the two.

I sucked the guy dry. Damon was already finished with the girl and he was watching me. I had finally decided to let him have the girl since I was only partially hungry. Damon didn't express his thanks, but I expected that. After throwing the body a few yards, I wiped my mouth and stared at Damon for a few seconds.

We both got back to the house and I walked inside to find the house empty. My phone was sitting on the counter and it had two new massages. The first was from Miles saying he was going to go for a ride just for fun and the other was from Edward. He had somehow gotten my number and he explained how he was going back to his house to relax. So, that left me and Damon alone in this godforsaken place.

I decided to take a nap in my room since there was nothing to do. As soon as I got to my room, I fell back into my bed and fell asleep_. Fog swarmed around me and I looked around. I neared an old town that looked like it belonged in an old fashioned book. Voices of small children sounded from within the town and I walked toward it. As I walked, I noticed I was dressed in weird apparel. I wore a light green cotton dress with black boots and my hair flowed at my shoulder. _

_The town was full of old townspeople and young children. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and I turned around about to slap the person, but my eyes widened when I saw who it was. Damon looked very strange in old clothes. His smile still made me giggle. _

"_Where did you run off to, love?" Damon snuck an arm around my waist and led me deeper into the town. _

_I suddenly noticed a weight on my wedding ring finger and I glanced down at it. Sure enough, a small band was around that finger and I was in shock. Damon and I were either engaged or we were already married. I figured I'd ask him…discreetly. _

"_Damon, when are we to wed?" I cocked my head to the side and Damon chuckled. This wasn't good. _

"_We wed in two weeks. Surely you didn't forget that," Damon said. _

"_Of course I didn't. I was only wondering," I said with a coy smile. _

I jerked awake and I tried to breathe normally. My breathing was haggard and my chest felt heavy. Damon was in my room and he gazed out the window.

"You're such an ass," I muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Damon still didn't look at me.

"You never told me we were engaged," I growled.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Damon voice was stern and unhappy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to know these things.

"Like I said before, I didn't want to freak you out too much," Damon said.

"Well, I'm already in a state a panic. What else could happen?" I hissed in annoyance.

"Lexi, I didn't think moving quickly would be right. Telling you right off that we were engaged and that you were a witch would have given you a heart attack when you were a human," Damon elaborated.

"Then why didn't you tell me after you turned me into a vampire?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I didn't think it was relevant and I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I decided it was best to withhold from telling you the story, let alone the details," Damon said.

"What details?" I was curious now.

"Your mother, back in the day, had talked to me about the dangers of you living in the town as a real witch. I promised her that after we married I would take you away and keep you safe. That's when she gave her consent. Your father had died just a few months earlier for being accused of witchcraft and was hung, so your mother thought that if the townspeople heard you were going to get married they wouldn't suspect you as a witch. I think I remember that your father was an actual witch and your mother was just a normal person, but I remember that before I even spoke with your mother, you were head over heels for me," Damon explained with a chuckle.

"What happened to me, I mean why didn't we get married?" I didn't know if I wanted to know this.

"A week before we were going to be married, people decided to accuse you of witchcraft. I was away for a bit and you wrote that letter Miles gave you. Like I said before, you were burned alive and when I had come back I couldn't bear to face your mother, so I ran away from the town," Damon explained.

"So, you left me to my death," I assumed with a growl.

"I guess you could say that," Damon mumbled.

"What were you doing?" Anger radiated throughout my body.

"I was helping Stefan," Damon simply stated.

I looked down at the floor and sighed. Damon took a step toward my bed and I heard him sigh heavily.

"Then both of us are at fault. I should have begged you to take me with you," I said.

"I wouldn't have taken you," Damon explained, "it was too dangerous."

"But I shouldn't have used my witchcraft or whatever," I argued.

Damon shook his head.

"It was my fault. I left you there in hope that you would be safe. I was seriously mistaken," Damon said, blaming himself.

"I don't think it was your entire fault," I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe you don't hate me as much as you're letting yourself believe," Damon said.

"I hate you no matter what," I said.

"Is that a serious answer?" Damon was an inch from my face.

I didn't even respond because Damon's lips crashed down on mine. Damon drew back and I giggled. He put a stray strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I'll always be around for you," Damon said with a grin.

"I thought you were only staying for tonight," I assumed.

"Well, you changed my mind," Damon said and chuckled.

The door opened and I looked over my shoulder. Miles was home and I was a bit angry that he interrupted Damon and me, but I guess it was a good stopping point.

"Lexi, I'm home!" Miles called from the steps and I sighed heavily.

Damon chuckled and put a hand to my cheek.

"I'll be back later on tonight," Damon said and left through the window.

I slowly ascended the steps and saw that Miles had gone to the store. I didn't see much use to buying food for me because I was on a strict diet that only encompassed the consumption of blood. Miles put away the groceries and I watched in curiosity. I really never paid that much attention to humans as I grew into being a vampire, but just watching my brother made me feel weird. I was jealous that I would never eat pizza or chicken again. All I could taste would be the different types of the thick red blood of humans. Damon had explained to me before that depending on the person, the taste was different. Vampire blood was pretty dull, yet rich in flavor. Damon explained to me that for him, he liked the blood of women because it appealed to him much more. I, personally, liked the blood of guys just because. I honestly had no reason and I did have to.

"Are you going to help me put these away?" Miles woke me from my intellectual trance and I started to put things away with him.

After finishing, I sat on the couch and went through the channels looking for something good to watch on a boring afternoon but, Miles insisted on watching the weather. I felt that ever since mom and dad died he had become more of an adult than ever.

"Is there something wrong, Lex? You just seem so distant," Miles observed as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine. My mind is just going off on rants and it's just like taking my whole body away from me while I'm thinking…if that makes any sense," I explained.

"It kind of does," Miles commented.

"Then that's a good thing, I suppose," I figured.

"I guess," Miles agreed.


	15. Disaster

**I have so many ideas for this story and I'm excited! New Moon gave me some great ideas, so be ready for them lol  
Well, the songs do have a specific purpose and order. I'll give those at the end of the chapter lol, but you should really listen to the last one. It's so odd, but so cool!  
This chapter was...a bit hard on me and stuff I guess. I just had to get so much info across and I still have some to get across in the next one (which I'm writing right now)  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Disaster  
Songs: _Enjoy the Silence_ by Anberlin, _Aphrodisiac_ by Bow Wow Wow, _Blood on My Hands_ by The Used, _Aha!_ by Imogen Heap**

I was putting my laundry away when Damon decided to come back. He snuck up behind me and kissed my neck. I turned around and gave him a sarcastic glare.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back here," I said.

"It's getting really late…and I was wondering if you were up for going to a party tonight," Damon offered.

"Now you've my attention. Where's the party?" I folded my arms across my chest and leaned in toward Damon.

"It's downtown in one of those town hall places that's really nice. There's a dress code, though. We have to wear nice stuff," Damon explained.

"That's a bummer, but I have the perfect outfit," I said and rummaged through my closet.

The dress in my hand was a light red color that went down to just above the knee and in my other hand was a pair of heels. Damon grinned and grabbed the dress from my hand.

"I'm going to like tonight," Damon said and laid the dress on my bed, "I'll give you ten minutes to get ready and then I'll be waiting in my car outside."

As soon as Damon exited my room, I undressed and put the dress on. While fixing my hair, I looked through my books. There was something I needed to find. My eyes suddenly fell upon it and I reached forward to grab it. _Vacant and Mysterious People in Ranking Eloquences_ by Lowell Henderson was the book I had hunted for. It was some sort of handbook for vampires that many didn't know about. I ran across it in the library and I was interested in it. The title technically spelled out vampire, even though the title made no sense whatsoever.

Stepping out the door was a bit of a mistake. Miles was just coming up the stairs and when he saw me I thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack.

"Where are you going?" Miles demanded.

"Damon and I are going to a party," I informed him.

"It's a weeknight," Miles pointed out.

"Miles, I'm a vampire. Do you think I really care about what day it is?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, but don't be gone too long," Miles said and went into his room.

I walked out of the house and got into Damon's Ferrari. He looked dressed up in his black sports coat and nice black jeans. Damon said that the party was in town and that it was probably at the capitol building.

In a matter of minutes, we were parked and I got out in my stylish outfit. The red color diverted every gaze in the street and as I walked up the stairs, Damon took my arm and we stood in a line.

"How are we supposed to get in?" I whispered so no human could hear.

"Trust me, we'll get in. Just give them what they ask," Damon replied and looked forward.

The people at the front had a clipboard with a checklist and it worried me just a tad. If we couldn't get in, that would put a damper on my day.

"Names, please," The man with the clipboard asked Damon and I.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said and looked at me.

"Lexi Strom," I said and swallowed hard.

A woman from the inside came out and her face lit up in surprise.

"You're Eliza and Devon Strom's daughter?" The woman looked at me in curiosity.

I nodded my head.

"I'm surprised you're here. Your parents rarely came to these things. It's such a surprise to see you here and all grown up too," The woman said enthusiastically.

"I just wanted to continue the tradition for my parents since their recent death," I lied and Damon smiled.

"That's wonderful. Now who is your charming escort?" The woman diverted her gaze toward Damon.

"This is Damon Salvatore. He's a family friend," I said and the woman grinned.

"Mister Salvatore, such a gentleman. Well, you two have a good time, now," The woman said, and left us to mill about.

Damon directed me to a table with the name, "Strom" on the card and we put our things down. As soon as I put my jacket and purse down, Damon guided me to the dance floor and we spun around, having such a good time. The songs played were some that I didn't think people as old as my parents listened to, but I could see some people my age around and I thought it was pretty cool.

We spun around the dance floor, giggling and laughing. Damon knew how to dance better than I expected.

Suddenly, the lights went off and glass broke from the windows. Some of the glass shattered in front of me and Damon protectively pulled me back, away from the mess.

Men ran through the doors and surrounded us, causing Damon to get violent.

"I heard a Miss Strom is here with a Mister Damon Salvatore," A young man, in his late teens with brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes with a bandana covering his mouth, said aloud.

"Who said they're looking for her?" Damon stepped forward and put me behind him.

"According to a young Mister Miles Strom, he promised me her in exchange for his life. Against my honor, I felt the need to kill him. His death…was a necessary loss. I felt that he needed to die because…you would have probably killed him anyway," The young man elaborated.

I couldn't speak. I had no family left and this was just a blow to the chest.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"You used to know me so well," The young man said.

"Tristan Worthington," I spat.

"Bingo," Tristan confirmed and removed the bandana from his mouth.

"We killed you!" I was in disbelief.

"You can't kill me that easily," Tristan said with a grin.

Damon lunged at Tristan and the two got into a huge brawl. I watched as Damon snapped at Tristan and vice versa. The humans were amazed and I was trying to think of a way to make it seem like it was just a fight, nothing more. Without thinking, I shoved the guys through a window and they landed outside, still fighting in the dark. The guys Tristan came with escorted me outside to watch the fight, but I wasn't really in the mood for anything like that.

It ended when one of Tristan's guys pulled the two apart. Damon's jacket was shredded and his black shirt was ripped in several places. Tristan's white shirt seeped red with blood and his jeans had a few holes in them. At vampire speed, we got to this weird mansion and entered. Damon had a hand around my waist, keeping me close to him in case something happened and Tristan kept glancing back in annoyance. I would feel bad for him, but I didn't.

The house was old and rustic with cobwebs all over. It was a classic vampire house.

"So what did you do to Collin?" Tristan turned to look at Damon.

"Nothing so different from what we tried to do to you," Damon replied coldly.

"Oh, cheer up. I won't hurt either of you," Tristan tried to assure us.

"You've changed," I commented.

"Changed for the better, I think," Tristan said.

"What happened?" I didn't even know why he was alive- more or less.

"Well, you didn't finish beheading me. I found my head and that's why I'm alive now. You didn't stake me through the heart," Tristan explained.

"That's impossible," I doubted.

"Darling, no it's not," Tristan retorted and I hissed.

We stopped in what seemed like a family room and Tristan turned to face us. His friends let go of me and held a tighter grip on Damon.

"Where's Edward when you need him," I said under my breath.

"My brother is a fool. He thinks he can just go on with his life even after you broke his nonexistent heart," Tristan said.

"I never meant to. Everything happened too quickly for me to…assume that I was the one who ruined your life and that of your brother's," I growled and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Which is why I'm going to do this one little thing; gentlemen," Tristan directed and the guys started to walk Damon out of this place.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm getting Damon out of the picture," Tristan said and grabbed me roughly by the arm.

I stood there alone in the room, facing Tristan. He had changed so much and I wasn't sure I could threaten him anymore.

"To get back at you for…everything you did…you're going to serve me," Tristan said.

"What?" I closed my eyes and set my jaw.

"You'll do everything I say or…I'll kill you. You know that I can kill Miles," Tristan said.

"Fine, damn it," I hissed lowly.

Tristan's right hand man, Henry, showed me to where I'd be staying and I was surprised. It was a really nice room with a pair of new clothes. Jeans and a black t-shirt were lying on the bed and I was grateful. After I had changed, there was a knock at the door and Tristan entered. He had a smile on his face and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Since it's so late, you might want to get some rest. A pair of pajama bottoms is in the dresser and then tomorrow you can start working," Tristan explained and kissed my neck before leaving.

I took out my cell phone and realized…there was no damn service. I threw my phone on the bed and sighed heavily. Thinking of my own health, I decided to get some sleep.

_A little boy with blonde hair ran through the woods. I followed him, trying to catch him before he went too far. Mist swirled around the forest floor and I was dressed in a white dress that went down to my knees. My feet were bare and the little boy I was chasing was dressed in overalls and a white shirt. It just confused me a tiny bit. When I entered a clearing, the little boy was facing me and Edward, Tristan and Damon were standing there. The little boy looked lost. _

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" The little boy looked at me in confusion. _

"_I'm not your mom," I denied. _

"_Where's daddy?" The little boy demanded once again. _

_Suddenly, I felt a cold hand at my shoulder and I turned. Collin had his chin on my shoulder and he ruffled the little boy's hair. I looked over at the three boys and Damon had his head bowed low so I couldn't see his face. Tristan was grinning and Edward turned his head to look in a different direction. _

_Something flashed and there was a little girl with the same shade of blonde hair as I had standing in the little boy's place. She ran over to Damon and she was laughing when he picked her up. I could tell the little girl had Damon's icy blue eyes and that made my arm twitch. _

"_Mommy, come," The little girl demanded and Damon kissed her forehead._

_Another flash occurred and another little girl stood in the last one's place. This girl had brown hair rather than the blonde both the last little girl and boy had. She ran over to Tristan and took his hand. Tristan whispered something in the girls' ear and she ran over to me, demanding to be held. I picked her up and she cupped her hand around my ear. _

"_Daddy says he loves you," The little girl said and grinned. _

_The world spun and I was in a mansion. Edward took my hand and I followed him to the main entrance. A little boy with dark black hair was standing by the stairwell and he was looking at the floor. _

"_Son, say goodnight to your mother," Edward demanded. _

"_Goodnight, mommy," The little boy said and kissed my cheek. _

I jerked awake and I put my hand over my neck. I was wearing my necklace from the dance the last night and I figured it was the source of that crazy hell of a dream. The door opened and Tristan entered in a white shirt and black jeans.

"Have a nice rest?" Tristan cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you care?" I snarled at him.

"You were yelling out in your sleep," Tristan explained, "calling their names."

"Whose names?" I was confused.

"_Their_ names," Tristan hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I argued.

"Damon, Edward, and Collin, god damn it!" Tristan threw a chair aside and it broke.

I cringed back into the bed and Tristan sighed, turned around. There was no way I remembered what was going on while I was sleeping. Maybe I was calling out their names in distinction.

"Although, you did call my name once or twice," Tristan commented as he turned back toward me.

"I guess I did," I said with a sigh.

"Well, I think you don't need to start working right away. You can keep me company, like you used to," Tristan said and I nodded, "now get dressed."

As soon as Tristan left, I dressed in appropriate clothes and opened my door. Tristan's right hand man, Henry, was standing there with a grin. I followed him down the steps into a kitchen. Tristan had a wine glass of something red and he was reading the paper.

"How opposed are you of going for a walk?" Tristan as he kept on reading the paper.

* * *

**The first song: _Enjoy the Silence_ by Anberlin is for Lexi getting ready and for the beginning of the party  
****Second song:_ Aphrodisiac_ by Bow Wow Wow is for the party  
****Third Song: _Blood on My Hands_ by The Used is for when Damon and Tristan fight it out  
****Last song: _Aha!_ by Imogen Heap is for the dream Lexi has...yeah...it kinda fits, but I just thought the dream needed this kind of music**

**Please Review!!!!! :o) **


	16. A Rescue Party

**Terribly sorry for the long wait! I was pretty busy with basketball and yeah. I have practice six days a week...doesn't that suck? lol Anyway, I went Black Friday shopping and got three hours of sleep and in the middle of shopping I had to go to practice...running on three hours of sleep! It was insane and I was like...wow I feel really weird. Anyway, this chapter...there's a lot to take in. A new character is introduced and you'll never guess what Lexi does! lol  
Well, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Rescue Party  
Songs: _The Cullens_ by Alexandre Desplat _The Killer Anna_ by The Medic Droid, _Eyes on Fire_ by Blue Foundation**

Damon Salvatore slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree and dialed a number on his cell phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Hello?' A husky voice asked.

"Edward, it's Damon," Damon said reluctantly.

"What's wrong, Damon?" Edward could sense something was wrong.

"Your asshole of a little brother isn't dead. He's living in this town…with Lexi in his house," Damon said and waited to hear Edward's reaction.

"Holy shit!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You need to come down here and help me break Lexi out of there. Tristan killed Miles already and…I think Lexi needs us now," Damon explained.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," Edward said and hung up.

Damon leaned against the tree and waited for his help to arrive, so he could rescue Lexi from that bastard.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I sat in the garden area and Tristan was standing up. The sun was shining brightly and my amulet shone brightly while Tristan was sparkling. I didn't think he cared that he could blind someone.

"What would happen if I ripped that necklace off you?" Tristan had a curious smile on his lips.

"I would…probably turn into dust and…die," I figured.

"Hmmm, I wonder if it's worth trying," Tristan thought and then shook his head, "you're too valuable to die right now."

"Why's that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I like your company and some years ago, I loved you," Tristan said and sat down next to me.

"I don't love you anymore," I spat.

"Not right now, but I know you'll return your old feelings soon," Tristan said, so sure of himself.

"Then you're going to be waiting for a pretty long time," I said.

Men ran to Tristan and I stood up in the excitement.

"What's the matter?" Tristan was confused.

"Two men are on their way here…and we can't stop them," A man said. His face was bloody and cuts marred his cheeks.

"What do they look like?" Tristan turned to look at me.

"Both have black hair and are a bit older looking than you," The man explained.

I looked at the ground and let out a gasp. Tristan then turned his attention to the men and was grinning.

"Let them come. They're guests and they should be treated as such," Tristan said and winked.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Damon and Edward marched up to the mansion and were permitted inside. Tristan was sitting in a black armchair with a glass of something red in his hands. I was sitting in the corner, sitting on the window seat with a look of innocence on my face. My eyes were red and my pendant had been swapped for different silver pendant with a diamond. Edward looked over at me and his brow furrowed.

"How nice of you to join us, brother," Tristan said, looking at Edward.

"What's wrong with Lexi?" Damon was angry.

"I just enlightened her on the situation," Tristan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lexi," Edward sighed.

I turned my head and he saw my red eyes. Damon exhaled and closed his eyes, shaking his head. I had taken a nap and when I woke up, everything about me had changed. I glowed in a different light and some woman kept following me around.

"Tristan, stop doing this to her! She's not like this!" Edward growled.

"All I did was give her a bit of my blood and now…she hangs on every word I say," Tristan said with a grin.

"Almost…every word," I corrected him and stood up from my seat. The dress I wore was a deep red and the neck dipped low while the dress swayed across the floor.

Damon and Edward watched as I walked up the stairs to where Tristan had assigned my room. As soon as I shut the door, I grinned. The boys believed it so well. I had rejected the blood Tristan had given me and he thought I was at his disposal. My pendant was sitting on the dresser and I changed into that, jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and sneakers. As I slipped out the window, I could hear people arguing and things moving around downstairs. I just chuckled and slipped out the window, landing nimbly on my feet outside.

I ran over to the house and I told Damon that I was out of the mansion and to wrap things up in my thoughts. Within a few minutes, Damon and Edward stood at the front door. They entered silently and I sat down on the couch with a book in hand.

"I was surprised when I could hear you in my mind," Damon said, breaking the silence.

"I guess it's a gift granted by witches," I replied with a wink.

"Why did you act that way when we were going to see Tristan?" Edward demanded.

"I had to in order for you two and Tristan to believe it. Another gift, granted by the witches I think, is my ability to fake things so easily," I said, looking at the back of my hand.

"Lexi, you worried us half to death. Didn't you think about what we were thinking when we saw you?" Edward raised his voice a bit.

"Actually, I didn't think about you at all. I only figured that I had to get out of there for everything to be alright," I explained with a shrug.

"That's your problem, Lex! You're so selfish," Edward growled.

"Calm down, Edward. Lexi was just doing what she thought was right and it was right. If she hadn't gotten out of there a lot of people would have died. She saved lives," Damon explained.

"Yeah, it would have been lives that needed to be put to rest," Edward said under his breath.

"You know what? You need to leave right now or I'm going to kick your ass out myself," I hissed and got up from the couch, putting the book lightly down.

Edward reluctantly left and I took a deep breath, exhaling it softly. Damon sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen. I followed him in, stopping by the fridge to grab some good old blood. Damon thought it was wrong to be storing blood in my fridge, but I would rather do that than kill every day. I killed once a week to keep people from being suspicious.

"Lexi, I have to go away for a little bit. After everything happening, I need to just be alone. As soon as I feel right I'll come back here, but not until I'm right again," Damon informed me.

"Why would you need to leave? You don't need to," I tried to persuade him.

"Your tricks can't work on me, Lexi. I have to leave and visit my brother," Damon said.

"But I thought you hated Stefan," I remembered.

"I just need to talk to him about a few things," Damon said with a shrug.

"So, you're leaving me here all alone?" My voice cracked.

Damon nodded.

"Then just leave!" I growled and Damon walked out the door.

It was an hour after Damon had left and took a deep breath before deciding on what to do. Finally, something struck me. I'd heard about someone who had the ability to turn a vampire back to human and I felt like I _should_ be human again. It was the only way to live a normal life without Damon. So, I packed a few things and as soon as those things were packed, I got in my car and drove.

Xander Mitchell was the person who knew. He lived in Kansas and I knew that I was going to have to stay in a hotel when I visited him. I got tired as a vampire and I needed rest. I remembered what Damon had told me about Xander.

"_He'll turn you back to normal if you ask him. He has that kind of power and…he doesn't give you seconds. If you are turned back into a vampire he won't make you human again. He only gives you one chance," Damon explained as we sat on the couch in his house. _

"_But why does he only turn you back once?" I was curious as a newborn vampire. _

"_He doesn't want to strain his power and he tried it once before. The effects were horrible. He ended up giving the person immortality, but they were human as well. Xander doesn't want that for anyone," Damon said, stroking my hair. _

I knew what to expect from Xander. He was so young and so powerful. Damon said they were close friends because Damon had thought of being human again once before, but Xander had changed his mind about it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The hotel, Marriott Suites, was in Wichita, Kansas. It was chilly outside, snow covering the ground. I walked up to the front desk and signed in, using cash just in case I was followed. The woman at the front desk looked at me with a grin and gave me my key card to get in and I parked around back just because I felt the need to.

My room was on the third floor, at the very end of the hallway, right across from the stairs. In about an hour, I'd be meeting with Xander at his place. In preparation, I decided to change my outfit. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Damon had probably already told Xander all about me, though.

As soon as I finished fixing my hair, I walked down the stairs and got in my car, driving for what seemed like a few minutes before pulling up to a huge mansion. I rechecked the address and it was in fact where Xander had lived.

I entered the mansion and was showed before Xander. He was in a library, reading a book deeply engrossed in it. He had brown hair that lightly rested in front of his silver eyes as he looked up to greet me. Xander's build was muscular, much like Damon's, and he looked to be about six feet tall.

"So this is the famous Lexi Strom," Xander said as he took my hand to kiss it.

"You're Xander Mitchell, I presume," I said with a grin.

"What brings you to this boring old town?" Xander took my hand and led me to another room.

"I want to be human again," I said.

"What has triggered your longing for it?" Xander was curious.

"The guy who I thought loved me too much to leave me did in fact leave me. I want to be human," I said.

"Damon will go right back and change you into a vampire all over again. You do realize that, don't you?" Xander knew Damon so well.

I nodded and looked down.

"Why try?" Xander let go of my hand and sat down in what looked like a parlor.

"To get his attention," I explained.

"Do you even know if you're still on his mind?" Xander cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on…if he comes or not. If he doesn't…then it was meant to be this way, but if he does it shows me that he truly does care and he doesn't want anything to happen to me," I said.

"Smart girl," Xander commented.

"Thank you," I responded.

"The pleasure is mine. Damon…didn't tell you we discussed you, did he?" Xander sat in a different position in his chair.

"No, I didn't know," I said and looked at him oddly.

"Damon was worried about what you thought about him. He said…that he didn't know why he felt a certain way around you. Then, later he came back to tell me that he thought he loved you. We spent countless hours discussing you," Xander explained with a grin.

"I see," I said with a grin.

"Well, I guess you are ready for this," Xander said and got out of his chair.

I nodded, exhaling slightly.

"Follow me, then," Xander instructed and I quietly followed him into another room.

* * *

**Isn't this such a weird chapter??? Yeah, I kinda got off topic and decided to add another part to the mix...maybe later Lexi will try to become human again...you'll just have to wait and see  
Reviews would be uh-mazing!!!**


	17. Not Okay

**I'm sorry it's shorter and it's late but I was busy these past few weeks.  
Anyway, I hope this chapter is good.  
I left ya with a cliffy, so I hope to get it done ASAP  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p  
P.S: Reviews would be amazing!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Not Okay  
Songs: _Last to Know_ by Three Days Grace, _It Ends Tonight_ by The All-American Rejects, _Brick by Boring Brick _by Paramore**

Xander left the room for a moment and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed one number and then put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" An impatient voice asked.

"Damon...this is Xander," Xander said quietly.

"What's up, man?" Damon sounded happier.

"Your girlfriend…is right here in my house. If you don't want me to turn her back into human as she's begging, you better get down here now," Xander warned.

"I don't care. Just let her be human again. I'll just change her again," Damon said, sounding like it was nothing.

"I'm not sure of the effects, though. She might end up dying or something. I'd much rather you come to take her away," Xander said.

"You don't like her company?" Damon was teasing.

"She's too gloomy. From the way you described her, I don't think this is her, but she admits her name is Lexi Strom," Xander explained.

"It is Lexi. She's just sulking. I doubt she's really going to go through with it," Damon doubted.

"All right," Xander said with a sigh and hung up with Damon.

Xander walked back into his "operating room" and he gave me a grin.

"I don't care how long it takes, I just want to be human again," I said and Xander nodded.

"It might sting. I have to take all the blood you've taken out of your system and then I have this cool power that gives you mortality," Xander explained and pierced a needle through my skin.

I winced, never liking needles and then as Xander began, I closed my eyes. My life was draining and I could see that. My mind raced with horrible thoughts. I kept thinking I was going to die surely, but just as my vision failed me I saw someone open the doors and rush toward me.

Death was wonderful. I felt so light and free. My eyes darted to the sky above me and I grinned. This was better than the life I was living. I could see my parents and my two brothers. They were happy and so was I, but I was pulled out of the blissful rest by a voice that urged me to wake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that black hair and those crystal blue eyes. It was Damon. He'd surprised me with him coming here.

"Lexi, wake up! You need to open your eyes," Damon commanded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come," I said in a weak voice.

"I couldn't let you do what you were going to. There was no way I'd let you become human again just to make it difficult for me," Damon said and grinned.

"I thought…you didn't care about my life," I assumed.

"I could never let you be so reckless with your own life because of me. It would be unwise and I'd have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life, you know. So, I won't be letting you out of my sight anytime soon," Damon assured me and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What happened?" I only remember passing out before Damon got to me.

"Before Xander finished draining you, I swiped you away. He was frustrated and mad that I didn't come sooner. He called me before he went on with your transformation and I was surprised that he didn't stop it himself. I guess he liked you too much to argue with you. I put you in one Xander's guest bedrooms so you could rest," Damon said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep," I said quietly.

"When you wake up you'll be back home," Damon promised, kissed my forehead and left the room.

I did wake up in my own room. My eyes were still heavy and I was tired even though I had a ton of sleep. Damon entered the room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Damon felt my forehead and I closed my eyes to his touch.

"Yeah, I'm just…still tired," I said.

"You will be for a while until you get back to normal," Damon explained and I nodded.

"Is Edward still not talking?" I wondered how he was doing.

"No, he's down in the kitchen. I called him to tell him what happened. He rushed right over here to apologize as soon as you woke up. I'll call him up here, if you want," Damon offered.

"Not yet," I said with a sigh.

"Why don't you want him up here yet?" Damon scooted closer to her and I wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my head against his chest.

"I just want to spend time with you," I admitted.

"I won't make him come up here if you don't want him to see you," Damon said and I closed my eyes.

_I was walking in the misty woods with Damon. He was leading the way with a devilishly handsome grin across his face. His black leather jacket was the heavy thing I was wearing, so he was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. _

"_Damon, where are we going?" I looked around, but saw only fog blocking my vision. _

"_You have to be patient," Damon said and kept guiding me deeper into the woods. _

_We stopped by a house in the middle of the woods and Damon let go of my hand. Fear shook my whole body and I knew something wasn't right. Collin came out of the house with Edward in his grasp. Tristan threw Damon down to the floor and he was bloody. Edward's body was marred with cuts and bruises from abuse and I winced at the thought that Tristan could do such a thing. _

"_Lexi," Collin whispered. _

I jerked awake with a gasp. Edward and Damon came through the door and I looked at Edward, remembering what I had just seen. He looked perfect now, but I was afraid something bad was going to happen.

"Damon, where's Collin?" I demanded.

"He's still back at Mystic Falls. Stefan's dealing with him," Damon explained.

"I don't think we can trust Stefan with such as task. I just had a horrible dream that Collin got out and Tristan teamed up with him," I said.

"Are you certain?" Edward was worried.

I nodded.

"Then we should probably hurry and get there as soon as possible," Edward advised and hurried out of my room.

"Are you sure your mind wasn't just messing around with you?" Damon sat down next to me.

"No, it was as clear as day. Tristan was about to kill you," I said.

"Tristan wouldn't be able to kill me. I'm too strong for him to kill me," Damon said, so confident.

"I know you are, but Tristan can trick you and then you're dead," I explained.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you call Stefan to see how everything is," Damon said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and rested my head on Damon's chest.

Before a while, I stole Damon's phone when he left the room and I decided to call Stefan myself. As I expected, Elena picked up the phone and answered with her high voice. It sounded like she was tired too.

"Damon?" Elena sounded a bit hopeful and yet annoyed.

"No, it's Lexi. I stole Damon's phone. Can I talk to Stefan for a second?" I closed my eyes for a second.

"Hold on, he's just coming into the room," Elena said and I could hear talking through the line.

"Hello, Lexi?" Stefan's voice sounded now.

"Hey Stefan, I was just wondering how Collin was doing down in the basement," I said.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Stefan sounded like he knew I was up to something.

"I had a dream that Collin got out with Tristan and hurt Damon and Edward. I'm just only worried about them," I explained.

"Collin is fine down here. He's no threat to us. I promise you that he won't be getting out. Lexi, you don't have to worry," Stefan assured me.

"Alright, thanks," I said and hung up.

Damon entered the room and looked at me.

"Who were you on the phone with a few minutes ago?" Damon leaned against the doorframe and I shrugged.

"No one," I replied.

"I guess I don't really have to question you that much. What did Stefan say?" Damon took a few steps inside and grinned.

"Collin is locked up and I don't need to worry is what he said," I said with a heavy sigh.

"I told you, that's what his answer was going to be," Damon said and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I guess you were right," I said in a gloomy tone of voice.

"Of course I'm right," Damon said with a grin.

"But all the same, I'd like to go down to Mystic Falls just to see for myself," I said.

"Maybe we can do that some other time," Damon said.

Damon's phone suddenly rang and Damon walked over to it slowly. When he answered, his brow furrowed and he clicked the off button. I looked at him and he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?" I wanted to know.

"It was Stefan. He was yelling and…I think Collin got out," Damon said and my eyes went wide.

"Damon, we need to leave. You have to help Stefan!" I was worried.

Damon nodded and stood up slowly.

I ran ahead of Damon and got his keys. Edward had his jacket on and a grin on his face.

"We're leaving so soon?" Edward grinned.

"I think your brother is going to attempt to kill you," I said and ran out the door.


	18. There is No Safety

**Chapter 18: There is No Safety**  
**Songs: _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum, _Feel So Numb_ by Rob Zombie, _Take it Off_ by Kesha**

Damon floored the Ferrari with Edward behind him. I sat in the passengers' seat of the Ferrari and closed my eyes. I could feel something horrible, but I didn't know what. Damon touched my shoulder and my eyes flickered open.

"Are you okay?" Damon looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I just have a horrible feeling about us heading there," I said.

"What do you mean?" Damon was confused.

"It might be a trap…or something. Something to draw us away from safety and into the lion's den," I elaborated.

"You don't need to worry, Lexi. Edward and I are ready for whatever Collin and Tristan throw at us," Damon assured me.

The Ferrari pulled up to the boarding house and I cautiously got out. Damon came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He led me inside and as soon as I touched the door, it creaked opened to reveal a messy entryway. Damon chuckled and I looked at him.

"I guess my brother hasn't been tidying up in a while," Damon remarked sarcastically.

"No, something's not right," I said and looked around.

Damon walked up the steps and suddenly stopped. He held up a hand and looked at me. Someone was upstairs. I ran past Damon before he could grab me and entered the room I heard the noise. Stefan was tied to a wooden plank and someone was in the closet. I ran over to the closet and found Elena. She looked so pale and tired. Stefan's wrists were bleeding and Damon opened the door behind me. Then, Edward came into the room and looked at the scene. Damon untied his brother and I let Elena out.

"Where are Collin and Tristan?" Damon was looking at Stefan seriously.

"I don't know. They were here a minute ago and then they left. You three need to get out. This is a trap," Stefan explained.

"No, it's not. There is no way we're in this trap," Damon doubted.

"Collin said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow," Stefan mentioned.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," I said and leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest.

Damon raised his eyebrow and I grinned at him. We would get some alone time tonight…maybe. I chuckled and wandered off into the hallway and down the steps. The living room was quiet and as I walked by, I noticed something strange in the room. There was a familiar smell that made me wrinkle my nose and growl.

"Damn it, Collin. I thought you wouldn't be here until later," I hissed.

"Too bad for you, Lexi," Collin said as he came out of the shadows, "but I'm going to be here for a while."

I walked backward and hit the wall. As soon as I looked up, Damon was coming down the steps and I gave him a warning glance. He stopped where he was and Collin stood in front of me. When I looked back at the stairwell, Damon was gone and Collin was inches from my face. He leaned in closer and was thrown back all of a sudden. Damon stood in front of me and I sighed with relief.

"Go upstairs and find Edward. He's disappeared and I need his help," Damon commanded.

"You've never needed help before," I said under my breath.

"Lexi, now," Damon snapped.

Collin got up in a flash and returned the favor to Damon by throwing him across the kitchen. I could hear glass breaking and Stefan wouldn't be too happy. As soon as I got back into the room where I left Stefan and Elena, Edward was standing by the door facing Tristan. I growled under my breath and walked toward Damon's room. There was a crashing sound and I ran as fast as I could down the steps. There was blood on the floor and I looked everywhere for the owner of it. Collin was lying on the ground and Damon was a few inches away with his hand near his abdomen.

"Damon!" I yelled in concern.

Damon lifted his head and grunted. There was a piece of wood stuck in his abs and he was in pain. I ran over to him and ripped the wood out. He could breathe easier and Collin started to stir. I grabbed Damon's arm and helped him away.

"We need to get him out of here," Damon muttered.

"Tristan is upstairs keeping Edward busy. We need to do something to get them out of here and gone for good," I said.

"What did we do last time?" Damon groaned in pain.

"I can't remember," I admitted.

Tristan ran down the steps in a white t-shirt and black jeans and he grinned at me. Damon growled and looked at Tristan. Edward came down the steps and rammed into his younger brother. Damon grabbed my hand and I was guided upstairs.

"Stay here and don't try to leave. I want you safe up here," Damon ordered.

After waiting for such a long time, I walked toward the door and it opened. Edward came in and he gave me a small smile.

"Collin and Tristan are gone," Edward informed me.

"But there's something wrong, isn't there? I can see it in your eyes," I said.

"Damon's not looking too good," Edward explained.

"Where is he?" I was worried.

"He's downstairs. Elena's helping him out and Stefan's cleaning the kitchen up," Edward explained.

I ran down the steps and when I got to the bottom, I could hear Stefan placing things in different spots and Elena was walking around. I poked my head around the corner and Elena looked at me. Damon turned his head and smiled.

"Are you alright?" I was a bit reluctant to ask more.

Damon nodded slowly.

"What happened?" I needed more information.

"I…well, Collin sort of found more wood and stabbed me with it multiple times," Damon admitted.

"Why didn't you yell for my help? I was upstairs, worried sick about you, and you didn't even bother to yell for me when you needed someone's help to fend off that bastard," I was disappointed.

"You would have been right here next to me," Damon said.

* * *

Damon was still sitting downstairs in the living room by the time the moon shined in the night sky. I was up in his room, putting some clothes that I had taken away. Elena came up to my room and smiled at me.

"Stefan says that he found some O positive blood at the hospital and wants to know if you want it. He refuses to take it," Elena explained.

"That would be great! I'll be down in a second," I told her and she left, closing the door behind her.

I finished unpacking a few things and I slipped into plaid pajama bottoms and a short sleeve t-shirt with plain white socks. The door creaked open and I turned, expecting to see Elena asking another question. I was surprised to see Damon.

"You should be downstairs lying on the couch," I scolded him.

"I'm not as bad as I was. Besides, you need to drink something or you'll eat Elena," Damon teased.

"I wouldn't eat Elena, I swear. She offered me the hospital blood and I'm going to get it in a second," I explained.

"Too late," Damon said and held it up to me. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

Damon handed me the blood bag and I ripped the thing open to drain it in seconds. I threw the bag on the floor and Damon grinned.

"It's getting late and I'm tired," Damon said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in the morning," I said and headed out the door.

"Where are you going, Lexi?" Damon just looked at me as I stopped in the doorway.

"I'm going downstairs to go to sleep," I said.

"You are not sleeping down there. It's too cold and besides, all of your stuff is up here. I saw you putting it all away. You knew you were going to sleep up here," Damon accused me.

"No I didn't," I argued.

"Yes you did, admit it," Damon retorted and I sighed.

"I had a hunch," I said with a shrug.

Damon took off his ripped black t-shirt and I saw all the cuts and scars on his chest. Collin got him good. A deep cut marred his shoulder and I put my hand over it. He winced and I furrowed my brow.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright. Lexi, you need to relax. None of this was your fault," Damon said and pushed a strand of hair away from my face and put it behind my ear.

"I know, but I just feel responsible. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had been there with you," I said.

"Lexi, stop it. Everything's fine," Damon assured me.

"Alright," I said.

"You should get to bed," Damon advised.

I walked over to the couch and set the blanket and pillow down before turning around to brush my teeth in the bathroom.

"Nope," Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused, "You need your sleep and you'll be better off in your own bed…by yourself."

"That's not true," Damon said.

"You are so stubborn. Stefan has a guest bedroom and I'm heading down there so you can get a good night's sleep. Besides, what if Collin gets into the house late tonight?" I made Damon think.

"That's exactly the reason why you should stay here," Damon said.

"Nope, you jerk," I teased.

"You can't sleep anywhere except in this room and not on the couch," Damon prohibited.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor," I said.

"That's off limits too," Damon said.

"I guess I have no choice then," I said and sighed with a grin.

The next morning, someone else in the room woke me. I elbowed Damon in the side and he opened his eyes slowly. Elena was putting some things away and she stopped in her tracks when she saw my eyes open.

"I'm…sorry," Elena apologized.

"It's okay," I said with a shrug.

Damon looked at Elena and she ran out of the room. Apparently, Elena had no idea who was with me. It made me giggle. Damon caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes until the door opened again. This time it was Edward. He just stood by the door, expecting something.

"Edward, what in the hell do you want?" I was irritated and Damon was only glaring at people this morning.

"I think you might want to see something downstairs…both of you," Edward said and walked out of the room.


	19. So Many Reasons

**I'm sorry!!!!! I feel bad for leaving everyone hanging, but it's better now! I hope this makes up for everything...maybe...I've just been so busy and I totally lost this story for a while. Well, enough of my ranting lol  
Anyway, this might be surprising...or horrible and despite it all, it had to happen and I just wanted to let everyone know :o) so please don't be angry!  
The beginning is sort of stupid and weird, but honestly, I'd been out of ideas and I wrote the italics before I wrote this chapter, so...OMG I'm ranting again!  
The next chapter(s) will be amazing...I think lol  
Thanks for listening!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 19: So Many Reasons**  
**Songs: _World's End_ by Corner Stone Cues, _Pleasured Distractions_ by Trevor Morris, _December_ by Norah Jones**

I ran down the steps in my camisole and pajama bottoms. Damon ran after me without a shirt on and as soon as we got down the steps, Edward, Elena and Stefan were standing in the kitchen. A dead body was lying there and I gasped. It was Miles. My fangs felt heavy in my mouth and Damon held me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I growled and as soon as I was tired of fighting back, I fell to my knees. Of course, Damon kept me upright in his arms. Edward and Stefan cleared away Miles' body and I sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket next to Damon.

The morning went by quickly and the afternoon came with the bright sun. The snow was melting in Virginia and I was pretty happy. It was soon to be February and I was excited for the changing on months. I was tired of January already.

_I watched as the dancers made their way across the dance floor. I stood in my place and watched looked at my own mother and father. They were whispering and I wished so hard that I could hear what they were talking about. But before I could go ask, a young man joined my side. Damon Salvatore, an Italian who spoke with an English accent. _

"_Master Salvatore, what an unexpected honor it is to be in your presence," I teased. _

"_Mistress Stromlo, is it indeed a pleasure, but to be in your presence," Damon countered. _

"_Ah, but you are the one who has had all the luck in your search for a future wife," I commented. _

"_Touché, madam, but my quest is not fully finished. I have yet to dance with you this evening," Damon said and held out his hand. _

_Both my parents watched as Damon Salvatore led me in a dance. I was giggling, despite the fact that I despised the man. After the dance, Damon had to leave, but he promised he would return soon. His father needed his assistance and I understood. _

"_Darling, were you dancing with young Damon Salvatore?" My mother touched my shoulder with her feathery fan. _

"_I did indeed, mother," I confirmed. _

"_He is taken by you, I swear," My father said under his breath. _

"_Where did the young man run off to? He was by your side a moment ago and now he has disappeared," My mother observed and looked around. _

"_He went to help his father, but he told me he would be back soon," I assured my parents. _

"_Very good, darling. You need to keep this one. We do not wish for you to end as an old spinster," My mother said and chuckled. _

_Before too long, Damon came through the doors with a devilishly handsome grin across his perfect lips. My mother hid behind her fan as she watched us take a turn about the room. Mister Salvatore and I had known each other since infancy, even though he had been born in Italy and partially raised there. His father thought it best for him to grow up here with his younger brother, Stefan. Although, I did not see much of the youngest Salvatore. He was probably already engaged. From Damon, I had heard that Stefan was not as amusing or interesting as he was, but I believed it to be brotherly teasing. _

_The Salvatore family was rich and every woman in the ballroom wanted to dance with Damon or just talk him to hear his velvet voice or look into his crystal blue eyes. I had the pleasure of both which earned me many jealous glances. Ladies more rounded than I, were even giving me a look of distaste. _

_The ball came to a conclusive ending and as I walked out with Damon, he stopped me away from the building and took my hands. _

"_I would like to spend more time with you, Mistress Stromlo, if that is acceptable," Damon said, glancing over at my overprotective mother and father. _

"_Of course it is. My parents would not care," I said with a shrug. _

"_Then I shall see you tomorrow evening at my estate," Damon said, kissed my hand, and walked to his horse. _

As soon as I broke out of my trance, Damon was at my side. He grinned at me and I knew that he had an idea of what I had dreamed about.

"I bet you remember that, don't you?" Damon asked.

"What happened later on? I'm spacing on the details," I admitted.

"You came over and we talked. Your mom came as a chaperone," Damon said.

"I had such a stupid last name in that time," I said with a grin.

"That's better than what some of the other ladies had as a last name," Damon said.

I shrugged and walked down to the kitchen. Miles' dead body was gone and every time I looked at that exact spot, I could see the dead body. Out of the blue, I realized that I hadn't even used any of my witch powers. Damon came down the steps and watched me as I paced across the family room.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Damon had an eyebrow raised.

"Um…I'm just seeing if there's anything else to my weird powers," I said sarcastically.

"Lexi, are you sure you still have those powers?" Damon wasn't sure.

"Why wouldn't I?" Damon doubted me.

"Well…" Damon didn't even continue.

"You think it's because of you and I being together?" I was grinning because I knew exactly what Damon was thinking.

"I think you still have your powers," Damon said and walked into the other room.

"Yeah, you better walk away," I called after him.

Damon turned on his heels and stopped right in front of me. His lips crashed down on mine and as soon as we broke, Damon grinned. Stefan came into the room and I looked down at the floor with a grin. Damon snaked an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead before heading out the door. He needed to go hunting while I was rummaging through the fridge.

I sat down on the couch and went through the channels before Damon entered the house. I could smell him and when I turned around, he'd just entered. Stefan was in the kitchen, making Elena something to eat and I stared up at him with a crooked grin.

"We're headed back to my place," Damon informed me.

"Why?" I wondered in confusion.

"We need space from all of this and I don't think there's that much danger in Oregon," Damon explained.

I shrugged in understanding.

"So we'll leave tonight," Damon announced and I grinned.

As I packed to leave, Damon entered with a smile.

"Why do we have to leave tonight? Can't we leave in the morning? I hate driving during the night. It makes me nervous," I explained.

"That's why you're not driving," Damon said and smirked.

"But why don't we leave tomorrow?" I insisted.

"There are so many reasons, but I just want to leave tonight to get there sooner. You can sleep in the car if you want," Damon said.

"What if you get drunk while you drive, because I know you like to drink while driving and what if I have to drive and _I_ fall asleep?" I persisted.

"You need to stop worrying. I think Edward is coming with us, so you can have the whole back seat to yourself," Damon said, trying to settle the matter.

"Fine," I agreed and Damon kissed me before leaving the room.

I continued to pack and Edward entered the room. He gave me a nod and stopped what I was doing.

"So are you coming back with us?" I wondered and hoped.

"I think so. It would be the best thing to be able to protect you. I don't think Damon is strong enough to keep you safe all the time," Edward doubted.

"You doubt my mad skills?" I questioned him.

"No, of course I don't," Edward defended.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I insisted and smiled.

"Of course you can," Damon's voice said and Edward turned around to face Damon. I didn't want to because I was busy packing.

"I'll just…start packing," Edward said and hurried out of the room and I laughed.

"Was he bothering you?' Damon wondered and shut the door behind him.

"No," I said with a shrug and Damon exhaled.

"Regrettably, I'm going to miss this place. There are so many fond memories to think of," Damon said.

"With Elena," I added with a teasing grin.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't have fond memories with you," Damon responded.

"All of them are tragic, though…and of course, I was a damsel in distress," I growled in annoyance.

"But you make a real hot damsel," Damon assured me and I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and punched Damon in the shoulder.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Damon started the engine of his Ferrari and I could tell Edward was hesitant about leaving with _us_. He didn't mind me, but he hated Damon. I felt I started it, but Damon reassured me it was nothing. Edward wanted the backseat and I gladly gave it up. That meant I could control the radio and Damon wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

_Get away with murder_ by Jeffree Star played on the radio and I turned it up. It was one of my favorite songs and Damon glanced over at me as I sung the lyrics. Edward was listening to his own iPod and as we drove, Damon changed the station and I smacked his hand. He growled at me and I met his growl with a show of my fangs. This new song was pretty fast paced, but I knew it as well. Damon grinned as I sang out loud and Edward glanced up at us. I could sense his envy and jealousy. When I saw his face, it reminded me so much of Tristan that it almost hurt, but I covered my feelings when Damon smirked at me.

* * *

**Hopefully, I can come up with something exciting for the next chapter :o) Honestly, I can't promise anything too soon. I have a poetry oral and I have a history project due ahhh! and not to mention my speaking assesment for Spanish. It's not very exciting :o( If you guys want, you can put up some ideas for future chapters and I'll decide, but nothing too crazy...well...maybe lol  
Reviews would be amazing!!!!!!! :o) :o) :o) **


	20. Burial Grounds

****

**Ohmygood_ness_! I'm reading the House of Night Series and it's AMAZING!!!! It inspired me so much!!!! And I think I'm back in the groove now lol It just makes my day and I feel so happy right now! I have no more stress...except for my driver's test which is in about two weeks! (wish me luck). Trust me, the next chapter will shock everyone! I just thought of it and it's diabolical! No need to worry, though everything will come around in the end, I promise! I listened to Sour Cherry and it has the sickest beat to it! I just had to have it in here! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter right now and I'm stoked too! It's so awesome and yea lol  
Well, I should let ya'll read!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Burial Grounds**  
**Songs: _Lost_ by Red, _Circle_ by Flyleaf, _Sour Cherry_ by The Kills**

"I think we should have some sort of service for Miles. It wasn't fair that Roz was buried and Miles wasn't," I said suddenly.

Both Edward and Damon looked at me strange and I sighed, "Don't tell me you discarded the body already."

"No, it's back in the shed at Stefan's," Damon mumbled.

"How could you just put a body back there? That's inhumane and totally stupid!" I yelled.

"We didn't exactly think you would mind. If we went to a cemetery, people would ask all these questions. At least with Roz there was a plausible cause of death. We can't explain that a vampire killed Miles to a priest," Edward growled.

"Then can't we at least bury him in the backyard or something?"I begged.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Miles being put to rest properly?" Damon wondered, looking over at me.

"Well, I accidentally forgot I _should_ be in mourning. I have such a bad memory it backfires on me sometimes," I admitted.

"I'll go back and get the body when we reach Damon's house and then we can bury it in the backyard of your house," Edward grumbled in an irritated tone.

None of us talked the rest of the way. I guess I ruined it for the trip, but I had honestly forgotten what I was doing. My vampire mind blocked all the human attachments away and I had only realized it a moment ago. I was mad that I couldn't remember things as well, but it didn't help that I had two guys who hated each other in the car.

"_Lexi!"_ A voice cried out and I gasped.

Damon looked over at me and I looked at the ground. Edward blasted his iPod and wasn't paying any attention until Damon stopped the car in the garage. I got out and grabbed my stuff, walking up to the room that was mine. Damon followed right after me and stopped me before I could shut the door on him.

"What's wrong?" Damon demanded.

"Collin isn't dead and I'm afraid he's coming after all of us. You're afraid and so is Edward. I can sense it in everyone," I explained.

"What happened in the car?" Damon wondered.

"He yelled for me. It only makes sense that he's on our trail. As soon as I sense him, I'm going to kill him no matter what and you can't stop me," I informed Damon.

"You're not going anywhere near Collin," Damon growled and grabbed my arm.

"You can't stop me from going after him because I know you want him dead too," I persuaded Damon.

Damon sighed and let go of my arm. I closed the door and exhaled. Tomorrow, I'd drive back to my house and bury Miles properly. Right now I needed a good night's rest.

* * * * * * * * *

When I woke up, I gathered my stuff and jumped out the window. The door to the room was locked and I knew Damon would end up breaking it down. Both Damon and Edward would then drive to my house and find me _and_ Miles' body. I dragged the body out of Edward's car. Edward had gone out late last night to go and retrieve it from the Salvatore house and he kept it in his car. Even though I was a bit squeamish, I put Miles' body in my car and started to drive. Thank god I left my car at Damon's.

The drive was short and when I got to my house, I dumped my stuff in the garage and dragged Miles' body to the backyard. I started to dig and it took about ten minutes to dig as deep as I wanted and then I said a little prayer from my older brother. Carefully, I laid his body in the hole and started to throw the dirt on him, almost crying. I held back my tears and I patted the ground when I dumped the last pile of earth on Miles' grave.

I turned around and went back into the house. When I unpacked my stuff, my phone started buzzing. It was Damon. Being annoying, I ignored the call. The rain started to fall and I opened the window, even though I knew what was going to happen. Damon would come through the window and he would get angry at me for leaving like that. I was sadly mistaken. It was Edward who stood by the window.

"Where's Damon?" I wondered, confused why Edward was standing in my room.

"He's heading back to Stefan's. Collin is threatening Elena and Tristan is coming here, looking for you," Edward said.

"How do you know?" I inquired, a bit suspicious.

"Because…I'm Tristan," Edward's voice said and then Tristan appeared.

Apparently, Tristan knew how to disguise himself. I growled and my canines grew. I hadn't eaten anything and I was hungry. Tristan would be a good snack for me. I lunged at Tristan and he moved out of the way, I stopped just before I fell out of the window. Tristan stood in the backyard and I growled in frustration. The ground didn't make a sound as I fell to it. I glared at Tristan with bloodlust in my eyes and he grinned. We were in a brawl all of a sudden and I stabbed Tristan with my long nails, hoping he'd give up soon. Tristan has a wooden stake on his person and he stabbed me several times. I stopped all of a sudden and Tristan threw me on the ground under him. My entire torso was covered in bloody wounds that weren't healing. My body was tired and I didn't think I could last until I noticed a small tree branch by my arm. I picked it up and as Tristan knelt toward me, I stabbed him in the chest with it. He doubled over and I stood up the best I could. My legs were stiff and as I slowly walked toward the house, I could sense anger welling in Tristan. I hadn't stabbed him heart, merely paralyzed him for a few seconds.

With all of my strength I could conjure, I closed my eyes and turned to face Tristan. When I opened my eyes, I stared at Tristan.

"You will not come any closer. You'll turn around and head back to where you belong. You won't come around here anymore," I growled and Tristan's eyes were glued to mine.

As soon as I closed my eyes again, Tristan was gone. I fell to my knees and thanked god I had those witch powers. If I didn't, I would probably be dead now. I struggled to get into the house and when I made it into the family room I fell onto the couch and cradled my wounds. They were deep and my shirt was practically ruined because of it. I'd get Tristan back for that. He had surprised me and caught me off guard. I wasn't ready to fight him, especially after that emotional burial that I had for Miles. Maybe Miles was protecting me on this ground, or maybe it was sacred. I'll admit I would have never thought about my powers if I hadn't realized it when I thought of Miles, Roz, and death.

When I was done thinking, I walked over to the fridge and found my supply of blood. I drained two bags of it and I felt so much better. My wounds weren't healing though. I shrugged and sat back down on the couch. I turned the TV on and I realized I was soaking wet. When Tristan and I fought, I'd been pushed into the mud and my clothes were all ruined, especially my shirt. I walked up to my room and closed the window before I changed into a tank top and jean shorts so I could figure out what to do with my wounds. There was a knock at the front door and when I walked down to open it, I sighed. It was Damon. The blood seeped through my tank top and Damon looked confused.

"I thought Edward came, but…it was Tristan. I sent him on his way, though. He's not coming back here," I explained to Damon.

"What happened to you, though?" Damon wondered and looked at my shoulder where the biggest wound was.

"Tristan came with a wooden stake. It's nothing, though," I assured Damon.

"No, it's not alright. You should have healed by now," Damon figured.

"It might take longer," I figured.

"No, you should have healed by now," Damon said.

"Maybe it's just me," I assured Damon.

"No, as a vampire you heal quickly. Something is wrong," Damon pointed out.

I sighed and ran my right hand through my hair in reluctance, "What do you think is wrong?"

"I have no idea. I doubt we can figure it out at your place. Why don't you come back to my house and we can figure it out. Edward might be able to help us figure out what in the hell is wrong with you," Damon said with a smirk.

I nodded silently.

As Damon started to drive away from the house, my wounds felt so much better and when I lifted my tank top up, there were no marks. Damon looked at my wounds and stomped on the break. He parked the car and turned to look at my wounds. I met Damon's confused gaze and he shook his head.

"There's something wrong with my house," I figured.

"It's the burial grounds. Miles never wanted you to be a vampire, so I think he cursed the land. When you're on it, you're as human as anyone," Damon explained.

"So Miles is out to get me," I said with a joking smile.

"He's still trying to protect you from vampirism," Damon elaborated.

"And he's such a good brother," I said with an endearing smile.

"Well, as long as you're on that land, your life is in danger. I advise you don't go back there when Tristan and Collin are on the loose," Damon mentioned.

"I think Collin is going after Stefan and Elena," I muttered as the wiped the blood on my torso.

"What are you talking about?" Damon wondered in alarm.

I proceeded to explain to Damon what Tristan had told me, when he was Edward. I finished explaining to Damon and he banged his head against the steering wheel. That meant we had to head back to Mystic Falls.

"I'll stay here," I said suddenly.

"You're not safe here by yourself," Damon growled.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If you're so worried, make Edward stay behind and watch me. Besides, I'm a vampire too. I can take care of myself," I said in a proud manner.

"Yeah, I saw that just a minute ago," Damon retorted.

"Tristan caught me off guard and it's hard for me to fight my ex boyfriend, not that you would know because you'd kill all of your exes," I responded with a cold tone that made Damon cringe.

"Fine, you can stay here, but I won't be answering any of your calls," Damon agreed and drove quickly back to his house.

Damon and I didn't say much to each other as we entered the house. Edward was in the kitchen, like he always was, and he was watching the food channel, cooking something.

"You do know that we can't eat human food," I reminded him as I put my stuff down by the couch.

"I'm just trying something new. I hate having to be a vampire and a cook at the same time. Cooks need to be able to taste their creations and I can't," Edward brooded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my neighbors always like a good cooked meal. You can give it to them if you'd like," I suggested.

"I might do that," Edward said with a grin.

Damon walked past us and sighed, rolling his eyes. I threw some flour at him and he turned on his heel with a certain look on his face. I knew it meant trouble. Damon rushed in front of me and picked me up. I scream quietly and Damon dropped me on the couch. He kissed me and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a bit horrible about Edward watching this, but Damon looked up at gave Edward a glance before standing at the side of the couch. I laughed and Damon walked to his room.

"Guess what you get to do," I challenged Edward, to avoid talk about what happened a minute ago.

"Let me see…clean the house while you guys go on a road trip," Edward guessed with sarcasm.

"No, you get to watch me for a few days," I said as I sat up on the couch.

"Why would I need to do that? Don't you have Damon?" Edward wondered in a mocking fashion.

"He's going away for a few days to make sure Stefan and Elena are alright. I volunteered to stay behind and you're stuck with me," I added and Edward chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," Edward said as he chopped vegetables.

I just grinned at Edward and Damon came out of his room. He had his leather jacket on and his cell phone was in his hand. He kissed my forehead and hugged me before disappearing out the door. For a minute, I stared at the door. I hadn't been without Damon for so long. I always knew he was safe, but this time I'd have no way of knowing. Hopefully, he wouldn't get hurt.

**

* * *

**

**Yea, Lexi feels sad, but she won't be sad for much longer muhahahahahaha lol :o) (maybe it was an evil laugh lol I dunno ha ha)  
Reviews would be spectacular! :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o)  
Oh and if you're ever having a bad day, you NEED to listen to Like a Virgin from Moulin Rouge. I laughed so hard I almost fell out of the chair I was in! **


	21. The Perfect Mistake

**Ok, so I sat myself down and cranked this chapter out...under the influence of David Bowie in Labyrinth ha ha lol I've been watching that movie all day lol. Anyway, I'm not going to spoil anything because at the end y'all might be mad, but it's not the end! Far from it! Just trust me :o) I promise everything will turn out!  
Take a deep breath before you start reading cause ya might need it ;)  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Perfect Mistake**  
**Songs: _The Perfect Mistake_ by Cartel, _Open Your Eyes_ by Snow Patrol, _Holding out for a Hero_ by Frou Frou, _Wasteland_ by 10 Years**

I woke up the next morning and heard rummaging through the kitchen. I walked down the steps in my shorts and huge t-shirt. It was a habit to wearing huge t-shirts that belonged to my dad. They were just so comfy to sleep in and it made me giggle when people couldn't tell if I had shorts on or not.

Edward looked up at me when I entered the kitchen. He was rearranging the kitchen and I figured he was bored.

"Bored much?" I wondered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just needed something to do. I _was_ going to wake you up, but I decided not to because it wouldn't be right," Edward said in a shy manner.

"You could have if you wanted to. It doesn't matter," I said with a shrug.

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward said with a grin.

I sat down on the couch and turned on cartoons. Edward joined me after a while and I came up with an idea.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" I suggested.

"That would be something I'm interested in," Edward said with a shrug.

"Great! Then, we'll have to see what movies are playing and what times," I said, almost screamed.

Before I did anything, I went to the fridge to get my blood. Without Damon's permission, I stocked his fridge full of blood from the hospital. It was the only way I let him keep a room for me. When I drained about two bags of the blood, I put the empties in the trash and sat back down on the couch. Edward sat down next to me and gazed at me as I watched TV. He touched my cheek and turned my face toward him. Edward kissed me and I kissed him back. He leaned me back and we were kissing still, me underneath his weight. The phone rang and Edward reached over to grab it. He gazed at me as he listened to the phone.

"Alright, I'll tell her," Edward said and hung up.

Edward kissed me and I sat up on the couch. He sighed and sat back against the couch with his eyes closed.

"Who was on the phone?" I wondered, inching closer to Edward.

"It was Damon. He said he'd be gone longer than he thought and to tell you that he called. He'll call you on your cell phone in a little bit," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for not telling you I felt this way sooner. I love you, Lexi," Edward said and kissed me once again.

"All I can think is about what Damon's going to say, but I don't care. Deep down, I know I love you too. I'm just scared of what will happen," I said and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing bad will happen, Lexi. I promise that if Damon gets angry, I'll make sure he blames it on me," Edward assured me and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"I won't let you take the fall for it all," I countered.

"If Damon figures it was you who started the whole thing, he'll rip your head off. He'll think you led him on," Edward explained.

"I'm pretty good at explaining myself, thank you very much. I think I can tell Damon what happened without him getting angry at me," I assured Edward.

"Alright," Edward agreed and kissed my forehead.

I was rummaging through the kitchen, getting rid of some normal food Damon had when I found one of Miles' favorite types of cooking pots. It made me tear up and out of nowhere, Edward handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and nose and threw the tissue away, still cleaning. My cell phone rang in my room and I ran at my vampire speed to pick it up on the second ring.

"Hey Lex," Damon's voice said.

"Hey Damon, how are Stefan and Elena?" I wondered, not honestly caring.

"Collin isn't here, so I guess I scared him off. Just be careful in case he comes around because I won't be able to get back there in time," Damon explained.

"Don't worry, Edward is here and I can take care of myself," I assured Damon.

"That's not how it was last time," Damon argued.

"Last time Miles haunted the ground. The next time that bastard Tristan decides to show up I'm going to rip his damn head off," I growled and Damon chuckled.

"I'll call you in a few hours, but first I need to go talk to Stefan, but stay safe," Damon made me promise.

"I will," I promised and Damon hung up.

As I put my phone down, I realized I needed to change my clothes. I slipped into dark jeans, black socks, and a white tank top. My clothing style could be seen as goth, but I honestly didn't give a damn. Damon was the one influencing my style and he always wore boring colors. Sometimes, I could get him to wear navy blue, but that was just about the same shade as black.

Edward knocked on my door and I opened it. He hadn't explored Damon's house that much and I knew he hadn't even been in this room.

"What's up?" I wondered as I poked my head through the door.

"I was just making sure you were alright. I'm going to go out to hunt. Do you want to come?" Edward inquired.

"Nah, I just had my breakfast out of the fridge. It saves me energy," I said with a grin.

"Alright, but stay safe please," Edward begged.

"I'll lock all the doors and won't answer the door for strangers," I said like a small child.

I looked up at Edward and he chuckled as he kissed my forehead before leaving. Finally, I had the house to myself. I walked into Damon's room and found the curtains closed and the only colors I could see were black and black. I made my way toward Damon's closet and found his shirts all hung up. His black tees smelled like him and I pulled on off the hanger, slipping it over my tank top. It was too big, as I figured, but it made me think of Damon. Could I really do this to Edward and Damon? Why couldn't I choose between them? Why did I have to be so stupid? I'd known both of them the same amount of time and it was too difficult to choose.

Giving up, I walked down the steps and wanted to watch a movie. I found _Labyrinth_ with David Bowie and it made me laugh. Damon had this movie in his collection? Why in the hell would he have it? Anyway, I popped it in the DVD player and began watching it. To be honest, it was a total waste of time. It was so sweet that the Goblin King guy liked the girl and he tried to kill her, but I guess that's what you call unrequited love, right? If it were me, I'd let the King have the baby, but I'm selfish and I don't have a sibling three times younger than me. Also, he needed longer shirts or he needed to untuck his shirts because they looked too weird to me.

Edward came in during the part where the ball was happening. I hated the song and wanted to flip it, but Edward was laughing.

"Are you seriously watching that?" Edward wondered.

"Yes, but it was only because I was bored," I defended.

"And you think David Bowie is a hot guy, don't you?" Edward assumed.

"Eww, that's truly disgusting! He really needs to wear longer shirts and cut his hair. It's too ridiculous," I grumbled.

"Yeah, that guy is crazy," Edward agreed.

"Honestly, it's really gross because she's like thirteen and he's around thirty or something. It makes me want to gag," I explained further.

"I know what you mean," Edward said with a smile.

"Okay, anyway, so how was your hunting?" I inquired, getting off the subject of the movie.

"I'm full if that's what you're wondering," Edward answered with a contempt smile.

"That's good," I replied with a grin.

"Why don't I watch this with you since it's close to being over and I'm bored as well," Edward suggested.

"Sounds good," I said and Edward sat down next to me.

"Maybe we should just stay here the whole day and not go to a movie. I think Damon has plenty of movies and it can keep us entertained for a while," Edward suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

We watched so many movies, I lost track. Edward kept popping movies into the DVD player and once or twice, he surprised me with kid movies like Anastasia and Mulan, but he watched them like any other movie.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing, you starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one. You've run so long, you've run so far. Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you. Yes, I do, live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you," I mumbled and Edward grinned.

"I guess that song's stuck in your head," Edward assumed.

"It just makes me think of Damon," I said with a shrug.

"It does make sense," Edward agreed, "What song would you choose for me from that movie?"

"Hmmm I think…As the World Falls Down," I said with a teasing smile.

"That song sucks though," Edward argued.

"Would you rather have the last song?" I threatened.

"Umm, not really," Edward said and I giggled.

"So, what other movies would you like to watch?" I wondered.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I could rummage through the cabinent and we could decide when I gather the rest of them up," Edward suggested.

"Hey, what time is it?" I wondered.

"It's around nine," Edward said, looking at me with concern, "Why?"

"Well, Damon said he'd call me in a couple of hours and he didn't. I mean, he last called me at three and well, it's been plenty of time," I explained.

"Why don't you try to reach him? Maybe he forgot," Edward suggested and I started dialing Damon's number on my phone.

The only thing I got was his machine. I called about five times and Damon didn't answer. Edward looked at me curiously and I threw my phone at the carpet in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Edward demanded.

"I can't reach Damon on his phone," I pouted.

"Here, hand me my cell. I'll see if I can reach him on mine," Edward said and dialed Damon's number.

After a few tries, Edward put his cell phone down and shook his head. He hadn't been able to reach Damon either.

"Hey, I have an idea," I realized, "I'll call Stefan and ask him. He always seems to answer him phone."

I dialed Stefan's number and he answered after it rang three times.

"Stefan, please tell me you know where Damon is. I've been trying to call him for about an hour. Why isn't he answering his phone?" I demanded and I could hear Stefan sigh.

"I was just about to call you. The reason Damon didn't answer is phone is because he's…well, Collin came to the house and Damon tried to protect Elena, but Collin cut through Damon. He's dead, Lexi," Stefan explained and I gasped.

"How could he have _died?!_ Damon can't die. He-he…oh my god," I cried and hugged my knees to my chest as Edward took the phone out of my hand.

Not thinking, I ran out of the house and went to the woods. I had to find the closest human as possible. My stomach couldn't bear it. Edward was talking on the phone with Stefan and I felt like my world just ended and there was nothing left for me. Of course, I had Edward, but I really wanted Damon.

I stood up and took deep, short breaths. Wiping my mouth of the blood, I walked a few steps before I fell again. Edward helped me up and I let him help me to my room. I'd just killed an innocent human and tears stung in my eyes. Damon's death just struck me to my core and Edward told me Stefan would come by soon.

"You're going to be alright," Edward assured me as he walked me to my room.

"I can't…I won't be alright. Damon was the only solid thing in my life and now he's gone," I cried, tears staining my cheeks.

"Please don't cry. Damon wouldn't want it," Edward begged, "I don't want it either."

This had ruined my life. It was my fault for not going with Damon. It was the perfect mistake to do. It was my fault. I'd killed Damon.

* * *

***Ducking to avoid flying objects* Yes, I'm a horrible person. I killed off Mister Salvatore and Lexi is with another man! :o( It hurt me too cause he is just too hot! The next chapter will be better, I promise! Despite everything I put you through...please review! Give me your thoughts and what you want to happen (of course I know "bring Damon back!" is one of the options) just wait I have an idea with this lol  
DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Labyrinth, David Bowie, or The Vampire Diaries (but I wish I did!) (u can keep David Bowie and his odd hair and pants ha, but I mean no disrespect to anyone who likes the movie...I do too, but I'm not fawning over Mr. Bowie) :o) :o) :o) :o) ;o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) **


	22. Everything

**I'M BACK! Okay, so I didn't exactly go in a weirdy order…well I was kinda in an airplane sitting next to people and oh jeez I get uncomfortable typing when I'm next to people. Yes, I'm a weird person, but whatever…don't ask me how I typed it up ha ha jk…I'm sorry for the lack of the story and the weirdness of how it ended up [and the scenes being all over the place], but I felt that was a good stopping point and it was better for the story line! And I'm majorly sorry that this is late. I wrote it a while ago and just a few days ago I decided to edit it up...kind of. My grades were sliping in school so I decided to stop with writing for a bit, but I pulled through! Now school is out and I'm so happy! Thanks for listening to my rant!**

**-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Everything**  
**Songs:, _Everything_ by Lifehouse, _Airplanes_ by B.o.B & Hayley Williams from Paramore, _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence, _One of Us_ by Joan Osborne**

I spent the day in bed, crying my eyes out. Edward came in once and a while and I knew my face must be a mess. He tried to comfort me, but nothingness consumed me. I felt like nothing in the world mattered, I was worthless and didn't deserve to live. Edward pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

A few hours later, Xander came into my room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and checked my temperature like a normal doctor would.

"How are you feeling, Lexi?" Xander inquired.

"I…I…I'm not doing so well," I said in a weak tone from all my crying.

"Everything is going to be alright," Xander said, trying to make me feel better.

"No, nothing is going to be alright again," I growled and buried my face in a pillow.

Xander looked at Edward and sighed.

"She's in a state of depression. Do not let her out of your sight because she might try to kill herself because of it," Xander explained and walked out the door.

"Xander, what are you going to do?" Edward called.

"I'm going to get confirmation that Damon is dead. I honestly don't believe he could just die like that. I'll be back tomorrow night to check on Lexi, but remember to keep her with you at all times," Xander reminded Edward and left.

I lifted my face off the pillow and looked at Edward with watery eyes. Edward went into the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He wiped my face with it and I hugged him. He was so good at taking care of me and I owed him so much for his help.

"Do you want to go downstairs to get something to drink or are you good?" Edward wondered, holding my face in his hands.

I nodded slowly and Edward helped me downstairs. For some strange reason I felt really tired and weak. Crying took a lot out of you, I guess. Edward left me sitting on the couch and came back with my blood from the fridge. I took my time draining the bag and when I was finished I handed the empty bag back to Edward. He threw it in the trash and turned on the TV. Xander wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. What in the hell was I going to do until then?

After sitting on the couch until the sun went down, I decided to go take a walk. Edward insisted that he come with me to make sure nothing happened and I agreed. It's not like I was going to kill myself on purpose. I wasn't _that_ stupid to go off and kill myself just because _He_ died.

As Edward and I walked, we heard something distant in the woods. It was the sound of branches breaking. I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to focus on the sound to try to identify it. Edward gripped my arm tightly and someone stepped out of the shadows from behind a tree.

I sucked in a deep breath when I noticed Tristan. Edward stood in front of me and Tristan cocked him head to the side in amusement.

"Isn't that sweet," Tristan spat and my fangs extended. I didn't need this right now.

"I'll _let_ Lexi rip your head off if you don't leave," Edward threatened his younger brother.

"Somehow I have a feeling that isn't much of a threat," Tristan said with a grin.

I growled as loud as I had ever done and lunged at Tristan. This time I'd kill him for good and he wouldn't be coming back, alive and unscathed. I grabbed his arms and started beating him against a tree. He was pissing me off so bad and I didn't give a damn if he wanted to say he was sorry or whatever. As soon as I let go of Tristan, he slumped down to the base of the tree and I started breathing heavily.

"Lexi, you need to stop doing that. You're killing him," Edward explained and restrained my arms so I couldn't continue to hurt Tristan.

"He killed Miles and Roz! How can you protect him like this? It's not right, Edward. He deserves the death sentence," I cried, tears spilling down my cheeks.

Edward let go of my arms and walked up to Tristan.

"I'm sorry, brother," Edward said silently and then twisted Tristan's head to the side and beheaded him.

"I-I'm-I didn't mean to make you do that," I stuttered and fell to the dirt. Edward leaned against a tree and I started crying again.

When I realized the change of setting, I was lying in my room under the covers.

It became weeks after Damon's death and I got over it. How could anyone become attached to a boyfriend? I couldn't believe I did such a thing, but boyfriends come and go. Edward and I grew closer and I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that we weren't just dating anymore.

One early morning, I heard the phone ring and Edward picked it up. He suddenly rushed into my room and had a semi-smile on his face. I could see disappointment and happiness at the same time.

"Stefan just called. There's been a mistake. Damon…he's alive," Edward stated and I felt my body go into shock.

"Are-are you sure?" I wondered.

Edward nodded.

I walked out of my room and into Damon's. Everything was dusty and I started to clean it off with my hand. Edward came into the room and stood by the door.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Edward wondered.

"I'm dusting. Damon's coming back and I thought he'd like this," I figured and Edward grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to do this," Edward stated.

"I know, but I want to," I assured Edward.

"He's not coming back until tomorrow, Lex. You don't have to do this now," Edward said and I sighed.

"I missed him like you never know," I explained and Edward looked down at the floor.

"I thought…well, I thought you'd get over him and started falling for me," Edward figured.

"I still love you, Edward, but I just love Damon a bit more and I've loved him a bit longer. But I have an idea," I said with a giggled and explained it to Edward.

"So, we'll see each other while Damon's back, but we'll keep it a secret?" Edward confirmed.

I nodded with a dark, sinister grin.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said and kissed me.

The day Damon came back was full of tears. I ran into Damon's arm and he chuckled as he kissed me. I know Damon missed me and I asked him about how Stefan could have mistaken alive for dead. Damon explained that he'd been unconscious for a few days and he spent the other days walking around. Just a few days ago, he stumbled into the boarding house and Stefan and Elena revived him, despite his protests about getting here.

"I'm glad they helped you because I wouldn't have known what to do," I said and Damon gave me that smirk I adored.

I woke up, wrapped in Edward's strong arms. His black hair reminded me of Damon and I almost said his name too, but there was no need. Damon was opening the door and Edward jerked upright, making it so Damon couldn't see who was with him. I pulled the sheets over the top of my head and closed my eyes, afraid that Damon would pull the sheets and see me.

"Hey, have you seen Lexi? I can't find her anywhere," Damon's voice said.

"I honestly have no idea. She said she was going to head out for a walk, but she didn't say when she'd be back," Edward explained.

"Alright," Damon said and left the room.

Edward pulled the sheet off my head and kissed my forehead. He slipped out of bed and threw his clothes on. I sat in my place and rested my head against the headboard.

"You know what this means," Edward said silently.

I nodded, afraid to speak.

"This is the last time," Edward said sullenly.

"I know," I spoke.

"I love you with all of my heart, but I have to go. If Damon ever realized our connection, he'd kill me and god knows do what to you," Edward feared and stroked my cheek.

"I'm going to miss this," I admitted.

"I will too," Edward agreed and threw my clothes at me, "You better get outside before Damon comes back to find you."

I nodded and slipped everything on. Before I jumped out the window, I kissed Edward one last time and hugged him tightly. I ran into the woods and tried to find something to do. There was a good tree where I stopped, so I climbed up onto it and sat down, waiting for Damon to find me. He'd probably know exactly where I was, but I wasn't going to give it away.

Damon looked up at saw me. I jumped down, cat-like and grinned.

"I've been waiting for you," I said and hugged Damon.

"How come you know I was here?"Damon wondered.

"It's a witch thing," I said with a shrug and kissed Damon.

"Did Edward tell you he was leaving? He found me out here and told me he was heading somewhere away from here. That girl he was sleeping with must have gone off. I never thought Edward would do that kind of thing," Damon said, engrossed in his own thinking.

"The only thing I'm glad about is that you're alive and you're here with me," I said and kissed Damon.

* * *

**Yeah Lexi = total b****! Yes, everyone can hate me cuz I just couldn't let go of the thought of EdwardXLexi :o( but now it's all good cuz Damon is ALIVE! Reviews would be awesome, but I kinda doubt anyone has any more patience with me, so yeah. If u can please review por favor!**


	23. The Leave Not Worth Taking

**Ok, I have to apoologize. I had written this way before I wrote the last chapter, so I think this is where I will leave it off...well I have two more parts after it. Sorry it's a big rough, but I think this is the best road for me to take...Just a head's up...this takes place a few weeks after the last chapter :)  
Happy Reading! Sorry it's kinda short :(**

The Leave Not Worth Taking  
Songs: _Start Again_ by Red, _Hearing Damage_ by Thom Yorke

Damon knelt in front of me, holding a lapis lazuli ring. I turned away and walked toward the balcony in my room.

"What's wrong?" Damon was confused.

"I can't accept it, Damon. I know in the past you and I were deeply in love, but I'm different…you're different," I explained.

"You don't want this," Damon figured quietly.

I shook my head and heard something break downstairs.

Edward had come and I still felt unresolved things for him. I fell hard for him and my feelings for Damon were burned to the ground. Seeing the look on Damon's face broke my heart. He had done so much for me and I just threw it back in his face.

"Damon, you need to leave," I said in a silent tone.

"It's Edward, isn't it? He made you fall for him when everyone thought I was dead and that's why you're refusing me," Damon said in a curious tone.

I didn't say a word. I was just star struck.

"Well, I guess its goodbye then," Damon said and disappeared.

I called his name out several times, but he didn't respond. He finally showed up near the house, looking very upset. I wanted to resolve this and settle things between us, but the look Damon gave me said it all.

"Lexi, I don't want you anymore. I never loved you with my whole heart. It was just a game for me, you know? I kept up the game and now I'm tired of it. So, I never wanted you and…I think you need to leave," Damon explained.

"Okay…alright, I'll leave. If that's what you want…I'm gone," I said, trying to fight back tears, but I understood his reasoning. I hurt him by telling him about Edward

"That's what I want," Damon said solemnly.

"Then, I guess _this_ is goodbye," I said and walked out the door.

"Lexi!" Damon called after me, but I didn't turn around. This was what Damon wanted and I was going to let it go.

I kept walking and when I got to my house, I broke down. So many things broke and I was throwing chairs. My phone rang several times and I threw that too. It broke into thousands of tiny pieces and I fell to the floor. Damon had left me and it hurt. I hadn't known anything to hurt so hard as this. This hurt worse than when I thought I lost him.

Feeling so terrible, I ran out of the house and into the woods. I kept walking. It seemed like my world was ending and it needed to stop. I wanted it to stop so badly. And finally did.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
**A Year Later** (Lexi went on to live in an apartment and met this friend, Olivia, whom she is rooming with :)

I turned over, expecting Damon to be there, but he wasn't. My bedroom door opened and my roommate, Olivia, poked her head in through the door.

"Are you alright? You were calling out for this Damon guy an awful lot in your sleep. I didn't want to wake you," Olivia said.

"He's…an old fling and I refused his… proposal a long time ago," I admitted.

"Did you love him?" Olivia was curious and it was understandable.

I nodded my head. Olivia gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well, I'm off to work. You should head out too so you don't get in trouble with your boos," Olivia advised to change the awkward subject and walked out the door.

My nose suddenly twitched and I knew something odd was coming. I fell out of my bed and ran over to the front of the apartment where the door was in anticipation for who was coming. Dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top, I wasn't worried about my appearance.

There was a knock on the front door and I swiftly walked over to it. In no way was I ready for who had come.

"Why do you live out here?"

"Well well, Edward Worthington. What a nice surprise? I live out here to get away," I explained and let my old friend inside the apartment.

"Damon's a serious wreck, back to his old self, killing and taking too much blood," Edward said as soon as I closed the door.

"What do you mean?" I was seriously confused.

"You need to come back. Damon needs you, Lex," Edward explained.

"He told me he never wanted to see me again and that he didn't love me anymore, so I left. It was all because you came along and had to flirt with me," I accused.

"Well, I've come to make amends. I'm dragging you back and you're going to cheer Damon up," Edward insisted.

"No, it's no good. Besides, I need to get to work," I said and slowly walked away from Edward.

"Then why do you call out his name when you sleep?" Edward was trying to get me to feel bad.

"Edward, I'll come visit you in a year or two. Then, we'll see what Damon makes of it. I won't be visiting Damon in particular, though. It will be for checking up on Tristan and seeing how you're doing," I explained with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that and if you don't come by April, I'm going to go find you," Edward promised.

"I'll send you a letter before I come, but if you show it to anyone, you're a dead man," I promised back and Edward nodded.

"I will see you in a year or so," Edward said and left.

**I promise that's not the end! I have two more parts to put up!**


	24. Proposals

**Like the previous chapter this was written before plans for the ending were made...this takes place about a year later or something along those lines lol so a lot of time has passed believe me lol It takes Lexi a long time haha Well, only one more chapter and then I'm putting this story as complete. I'll update the very last chapter tomorrow at some point! Reviews would be cool! (if all my readers haven't forgotten about this story already lol)  
Happy Reading!**

Proposals  
Songs: _The Weight of Us_ by Sanders Bohlke, _Send Me On My Way_ by Rusted Root, _Always_ by Plumb, _Nothing Left to Lose_ by Mat Kearney

I walked up to the boardinghouse and before I could knock on the door, Elena flung it open and squealed in excitement.

"It's been four years, Lexi! Where have you been?" Elena rushed me inside.

"I've been around," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, Damon will be ecstatic when he sees you, only…you just missed him," Elena said and frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I have to be on my way. I just figured to stop by for a second since I was in town," I simply stated.

"Why are you in town?" Elena was curious.

"I'm meeting up with Edward," I said, bowing my head low.

"Tristan's living with him now," Elena said in a low voice.

"That's also why. I'm checking up on him to see how he's doing," I elaborated.

"I'll tell Damon you stopped by," Elena suggested.

"Don't bother with it. I'd rather him not know about my being here," I preferred. The less Damon knew about my presence the better. After all, it was he who sent me away.

"Alright," Elena said.

"Thanks for…you know, a lot," I said and slowly turned to walk away.

I was walking across the path in the woods outside of Mystic Falls when I could sense something. My visit with Edward and Tristan had ended well and I was just walking along. Sadly, it was a few yards away from the boarding house. Elena Gilbert was running toward me in joy. I wondered what she was doing.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi, I have to tell you the news!" Elena rushed toward me and I just stopped where I was with a bored expression on my face. I didn't have time for her right this second. I was trying to escape this place that brought back too many bad memories.

"What do you want?" I was a bit irritated at the moment.

"Stefan proposed to me," Elena squealed and showed me the engagement ring.

Anger boiled throughout me and I took a deep breath. Elena took a step away and then started to run back to the boarding house. I exhaled and visualized what Elena's ring looked like again. It was set in lapis lazuli and I was jealous. Thinking that it was just a tease, I started jogging through the woods in hope that I'd run into the man who I wanted to place an engagement ring on my finger. As I expected, he was leaning against a tall tree, looking at his cell phone. I grinned at him and he put his phone away.

"I was wondering what took you so long. Stefan said you stopped by the boardinghouse and…I didn't get there in time to see you," Damon said sadly.

"Well, I sort of came and went. That's how it is now," I explained with a shrug.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," Damon said.

"It has to. I have no other choice or things will have great consequences," I elaborated, making up an excuse in my mind.

"What types of things?' Damon took a step toward me, catching on to my lie.

"Like falling for some loser or staying in a town for too long could be a dire consequence," I explained further, immediately regretting what I had said. It was stupid.

"What kind of loser are we talking about?" Damon took another step closer.

"A loser who broke my heart more than once and that I love unconditionally," I said and took a step toward Damon.

"And who might this loser be?" Damon stopped when he was inches away.

"You," I whispered and Damon's lips came crashing down on mine.

I'd missed Damon more than I could admit. When Damon kissed me one last time, it was on my hand and with a bow. I giggled and Damon grinned. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the boardinghouse. For some reason, I had a feeling that something life-altering was going to happen. We stopped just outside the woods by the boardinghouse.

"Lexi, I know I'm not the kind of guy who would do something like this, but just bear with me. Lexi Strom," Damon said and got down on one knee, still holding onto my hand, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears fell down my cheeks and I tackled Damon. He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly. I've been waiting for too long for you to ask me that," I said and got off Damon.

Damon placed a small wedding band on my ring finger and I bit my lip to keep from exploding. We walked back to the boardinghouse and as soon as we entered, Stefan and Elena were talking. Elena's voice was all high pitched and I looked at Damon as soon as I entered.

"I was wondering when you two would get back," Stefan said and Elena's eyes went wide. She saw the ring on my finger.

"Damon, what the hell!" A grin spread across Elena's face and she hugged me.

"I've finally decided," Damon said with a shrug.

"And you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," I stated and Damon kissed me.

**It seems like the ending...but it's not lol**


	25. Visiting Grandma Liz

**It took me longer than I thought to get this up...even tho it was in the Upload stage lol Well, this is the last chapter I'm gonna have. I might have a sequel, but I'm not exactly sure as of yet...I'm focusing on this one idea I've been writing in my notebook, but I dunno...it might not be good, but I'll see how it goes haha Thanks to all my readers for the continued support! This kinda happens after the last chapter...I'm sorry I didn't write the wedding, but like I said this story has been far from my mind and I haven't been in the right state of mind to continue the story how I was...So I'm sorry and I hope this is good lol Ending is a bit weak, but oh well!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

Visiting Grandma Liz  
_July Flame_ by Laura Veirs, _Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight

I walked up to the door, keeping Damon by my side. There was no way of telling how my grandma was going to react to seeing me, a vampire, with a boyfriend, also a vampire. Damon held my hand and kissed it to reassure me. If I was a normal human, I'd be shaking so badly, but my new body stayed still.

"Relax, Lexi. Everything is going to be fine. If things turn bad, I'll just erase her memory," Damon simply stated. I just gave him a look and he chuckled.

The door opened and my only surviving relative stood in the doorway. She had her glasses on, amplifying her eyes, and her short white hair was arranged around her head. Her weary green eyes made me smile.

"Alexandria Beatrice Strom, where have you been? I tried to go over to your house to take you back here, but you were gone. A neighbor said you left the country," Grandma Liz said. Damon chuckled under his breath about my middle name and I elbowed him so hard in the ribs.

"I just left the state with…my boyfriend," I said and looked at the ground.

"You look familiar, young man," Grandma Liz said and took a step toward Damon, who had recovered from my elbowing him in the ribs.

"New York, I believe," Damon said with a grin, "seventy-one years ago."

"You were that boy who was all dressed up…saying both you and your brother were visiting this country," Grandma Liz said.

"Wait a minute…in 1938 you knew my grandma?" I looked at Damon curiously. I knew my Grandma was really old, but she didn't look it. It couldn't have been that long ago...

"You look…an awful lot like your grandmother," Damon commented and touched my cheek.

"But how can you be this age? It was as if you hadn't aged from the time I saw you," Grandma Liz said in shock.

"That's a part that I think Lexi should explain," Damon said.

"Come on in, you two. I guess you'll have to tell me the whole story," Grandma Liz said with a sigh and let Damon and I come inside to sit down.

I went on a rant about how I had become a vampire and the true stories of how Roz and Miles had died. My grandma listened intently, asking questions when she didn't understand. The whole story took about half an hour and when I was finished, I thought Grandma Liz was going to have a heart attack.

"So…you met Tristan Worthington and when he left, his older brother, Edward, came with Damon? You both are vampires, correct?" Grandma Liz seemed pretty chill with it after a few minutes.

Damon and I both nodded.

"And you both are…getting married?" Grandma had a hard time saying that.

Just then I felt the ring on my finger get heavier. Damon squeezed my hand in comfort and I relaxed. My grandma was eying me suspiciously. I knew she would be suspicious. I was a vampire after all.

I grinned and looked at Damon. He was always the best at comforting me when I needed it.

"Well, since I'm the only surviving relative in your family I should give my consent…which I am going to. Damon Salvatore, you better take good care of my granddaughter or I will kill you," Grandma said which caused me to laugh.

"Grandma, you're so cool with it, why?" I was confused.

"One of you cousins talked about seeing a vampire in the woods once with sharp fangs. She said it had attacked her and…sure enough there were bite marks where they normally would be. I hunted down a few in my teenage years because everyone was so afraid and…well I guess I always knew you'd find a way to be a part of that world since you were little. You used to say if you were ever an animal, you wanted to be a vampire bat because you could fly around, and you liked the night too much," Grandma Liz explained.

"I'm so glad you know now so that I can talk to someone about it," I said and gave her a light hug so I wouldn't hurt her by crushing her to death.

"I'm glad too, but you have to come back and visit as much as possible if you move away," Grandma said and I could see the fear in her eyes and the longing for me to stay.

"I don't think Damon and I are going anywhere special," I said with a grin, assuring my grandma.

"We'll either be here or we'll live in Washington where I have a house," Damon said, sensing my assurance.

"Good," Grandma said and I grinned.

"I love you more than anything," I said to my Grandma and Damon and I left.

As we walked along the road to the car, I rested my head on Damon's shoulder and laced my fingers with his.

"Did you really mean you love your grandma more than me?" Damon wondered and I started to laugh.

"She's family. When it comes down to it, I'll choose her over you, but...I guess I love you just as much as I love her," I assured Damon and kissed him.


End file.
